Sick Day
by Jerseycaramel
Summary: Castle is sick and Beckett breaks into his apartment looking for him. What will arise as she starts caring for the man who annoys her so?  Set in Season 4. Fluff and smut with some character development. Now AU because of the finale. Finally Completed :
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was not usually like this. She didn't break into people's homes without probable cause. But this was different. This was her partner. And it wasn't really breaking in; he had given her a key for emergencies only. And she _did_ have probable cause. She hadn't heard from her man-child in two days.

Two days with no text, no calls, no emails. Nada. Zip. Nothing!

Even when he wasn't around he was infuriating.

She had called Alexis to see if he was ok, but Alexis was with Martha on a college tour for another week. Both of them were starting to worry. Castle hadn't texted them either; and this is a man that never went anywhere without his phone and was constantly doing something on it. Kate promised them she would call him.

So she did.

She had been doing just that for the last hour and a half - constantly. Finally getting fed up with him, Beckett decided enough was enough. Within seconds, Kate had her keys and bag, and was out the door on her way to his apartment. Ryan and Esposito were all for it, telling her they'd cover with Gates until Castle was found. She had a sneaking suspision the boys wanted her as far away as possible from the precinct to stop the constant snapping in their direction. She got annoyed when he was around, she was annoyed when he wasn't there. Where was the win here?

To be fair, Castle hadn't been annoying her so much lately, not when he was around her, she just made him think it. It kept the remnants of that pesky wall up. But Kate had a feeling that he knew it was turning to rubble faster than ever before. There was hardly any left if she was honest. However, he didn't need to know just how close he was; not yet anyway.

Taking a breath to strengthen her resolve, she turned the key and stepped into the loft.

'Castle?' she called, closing the door behind her, shucking off her coat and hanging it. Looking around the lounge room and kitchen, nothing seemed out of place. The kitchen was spotless as usual; no signs of a struggle. The TV and all of his high tech gadgets were still there; so that rules out robbery. It was times like these when she wished she wasn't a homicide detective; her brain instantly flicking to the possibilites she had seen before at crime scenes. Kate cursed her imagination for jumping to the more outragous conclusions, like alien abductions. Damn his effect on her brain.

'Castle?' Kate called again, walking through his apartment, checking upstairs first, calling out his name a few more times and recieving no answer. Starting to panic, she raced through the apartment and into his study.

There was only one place she hadn't checked yet. His bedroom door was off his study, and was slightly ajar. She prayed not to find the worst as she entered the room, stopping in her tracks when her eyes came to the bed. There was a distinct Castle-shaped mound under the blankets. Her eyes closed and she sighed in relief, all the dread had drained from her body. He was just asleep. And then she got angry. _Who the hell sleeps through about a hundred phone calls?_

'Castle?' she called from the door, acutely aware that she was in his bedroom; somewhere she had never set foot before, even when she was living here after her apartment exploded.

He stirred slightly, mumbling a little at the sound of her voice. He was under tonne of blankets. Stepping around to the side of his bed, Kate noticed he was paler, with sweat beading on his forehead. Come to think of it, it was substantially hotter than what he normally had the central air. Beckett had been too concerned with finding him than the temperature. She sat down on the edge of his bed, the anger drissling away.

'Rick.' She said softly, palming his sweaty forehead. He was burning up.

A sick Castle. That's all she needed. If he acted like a child when he was healthy, she shuddered to think what he was like when he was sick.

_But at least is was ok_, she told herself. Sighing in relief again, brushed her fingers through his hair and his eyes started to open.

'Hey, there.' Kate soothed.

'Hi,' His voice was raspy. 'What are you doing here?' he scrunched up his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Well, you fell off the face of the Earth for two days, so I came looking for the worst.' She added a grim smile.

'Tw- two days?' his eyes wide. He tried to sit up, (Kate noticed he was sleeping at least half naked, and hoped that he was sick enough not to notice her blush) he stopped half way and flopped back down on the bed. 'That hurt.'

'I'm just gunna call the boys,' Kate whipped out her phone to call Esposito. She tried to stand but Castle's hand grabbed her arm, keeping her on the bed. 'H-hey.' She stuttered into the phone, his hand was giving her tingles. Castle's eyes were pleading, not wanting her to leave his side.

_Oh, boy_.

'Yeah, he's alive. He's pretty sick, though. I'm gunna hang around here for a while; Alexis and Martha are out of town. Sure, I'll tell him. Thanks, Espo.'

Rick hadn't taken his eyes off her; it was making her nervous the way he was looking at her.

'The boys say get better.' She said, she had to draw her eyes away from his stare. 'I'm texting Alexis to say you're ok. She was pretty worried when she contacted me.' Kate tried to sound like it was all his daughters idea that led to her turning up at his apartment and sitting on the edge of his bed; not the otherway around with Kate calling Alexis frantically - _no, _she was only a little worried - about his possible whereabouts.

'Thank you.' His mouth twitched up, and his eyes started to flutter.

She tried to get up from the bed again, and his grip tightened around her wrist just a little more. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm getting you some pills, Castle.' She touched his forehead again, soothing his skin with her thumb. 'I'm not going too far, don't worry.'

_Oh, God. Fight that urge, Kate. Fight it!_

But she couldn't. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before retreating out of the room before she could process what actually happened and what she just did.

* * *

><p>AN: Shout out to Gabby, who finally found me on here :) Just remember: I warned you :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, they really made my day! To be honest I'm rather ill as well (hence where the idea came from) and I'm not sure if it makes sence at some points - I may have to reread it when I get better.

Anyways, I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm pretty sure this is all OOC for Kate, but I think it would be nice if she let loose one day and feel everything that she's been fighting (because we all know, she has it bad for Castle) and give in.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Practically running out of his room to the kitchen, Kate paused at the sink, leaning over it.<p>

_This isn't high school, Kate. He's not a school boy, so stop being a giddy school girl!_

She texted Alexis as she fought to keep some composure.

_Texting Alexis, this will keep the dirty images out of my mind. _

But it didn't. Kate thought about how great a father he was, imagining him with a baby, then that baby was hers, too, and then she skipped to nine months previous...

_Head out of the gutter, Katie._

Shaking her head and loosening her collar in the heat that had swept her body that had nothing to do with the temperature of the loft, she grabbed what she needed for him. Alexis texted her back; thanking Kate for checking on her father. Kate told her she'd stay with him today, so Alexis didn't have to worry about him. Kate smiled when the girl thanked her again, letting her know they'd be back from their college tour in the next few days.

Entering his bedroom with water and aspirin, she saw Rick - _Castle_, she corrected herself angrily - sitting up with his back against the head board. He smiled softly and it made her knees go weak. Kicking off her shoes, she sat down on the empty side of his bed, tucking a leg under herself and gave him the pills. She watched him gulp them down watching the pain flick across his face.

His broad chest was giving away his laboured breathing; sitting up had taken it out of him. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth for a second.

_Down, Katie._

She closed her eyes to compose herself. His head leaning back on the head board now, still looking at her gently.

'What, Castle?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't 'nothing' me, Castle, that look is 'something'.'

'I know, right?' he said, eyebrows waggling.

Kate rolled her eyes. 'Even sick, you still _attempt_ to be charming?' There was no way he was going to find out what he actually did to her with those one liners, so she went with their game and shot him down.

'It's a gift.' He shrugged.

'Seriously, Rick. What's wrong?'

'You don't need to stay here.' He said quietly.

_He- he doesn't want me here? _

He must have seen the look on her face because he continued quickly. 'I don't want to get you sick, too. I can't let the bad guys get away with whatever they're planning. If you're sick, you won't be out there catching them.'

Kate couldn't help the laugh and smile that followed. Her anxiety had calmed, and he laughed with her.

'Too bad, Rick. You're stuck with me today.'

He got that look in his eye again that made her heart flutter. Ah, crap, she used his first name again; that explains the look.

'Well, er... we need to break your fever. The pills will help, but it'll take a little while.'

Rick nodded and started to shiver again. She watched as his eyes started to droop closed.

'Come on, Rick, lay back down.' He didn't fight her as she helped get him settled under the blankets again. She started to move off the bed when he grabbed her arm again, this time with less urgency.

'Will you stay?' Castle asked, his eyes pleading to her.

'Of course I will.' she said brushing the hair out of his eyes. She moved down the bed and got under one of the many layers of blankets. He watched her as her head connected with the pillow, snuggling into it like it was her own. Kate looked into those clear blue eyes as his lids started to get heavy and droop close. They were hesitant, not wanting to shut so he could keep watching her, but eventually they gave in. His breathing evened out and a smile started to pull at his lips.

_Mmm, those lips._

_Come on, Kate. Keep it in your pants._

Kate laid there, watching the man sleep. He looked so peaceful.

_My, how the tables had turned,_ she thought. _Now I'm watching him creepily._

She was content to watch him for eternity in that moment. Laying next to him with nothing but absolute happiness coursing through her. Kate could get used to this, sleeping next to him. She watched his chest rise and fall with his breath until her eye lids closed too, slipping into her own deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two updates in one day... there may be a third depending if I can get my butt into gear. The brilliance of being sick and actually getting some writing done.

Oh, and sappy warning. This is M for a reason, we just haven't got there yet :P

Disclaimer: didn't do this before... WHOOPS. Basically anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. I'm honestly, I'm not that clever to come up with anything famous :)

* * *

><p>Kate's eyes snapped open few hours later. She was so relaxed until she opened her eyes.<p>

Hazel met blue.

Rick wore a small smile at the corner of his lips. He had a hand under his head, propping himself up a little off the pillow as he watched her wake up.

'Hey.' He whispered. His other hand was on her cheek and she didn't move it as it stroked her skin with his thumb. She had been having a pretty salacious dream about them. His hot hands wandering her body, lips clashing, moaning filling the room...

'You haven't handcuffed me have you?' she asked slyly.

He laughed and it resonated throughout the room, making something in her belly stir. 'No, unfortunately my brain is pounding that much I'm having a hard time believing I'm actually waking up next to you; it doesn't stand a chance of adding anything remotely kinky.'

She smiled, big and toothy; her heart pounding in her chest. 'Well as you can see, Castle,' she said pulling back the blanket. 'I'm fully clothed, so you didn't get lucky.'

'I know,' he smiled at her, taking his hand away from her skin and placing it between them. Kate missed the warmth it gave her. 'I checked. It's how I knew this wasn't a dream. In my dreams when we wake up, ninety percent of the time we're naked.'

'Castle!' she slapped his bare chest, sending electricity though her.

'Sorry; brain to mouth filter has also left me. It took my imagination and ran away for an illicit weekend without me.'

She bit her lip, her curiosity getting the better of her. 'Ninety percent?'

The cocky grin was back. 'Hmm, the other ten percent varies from waking up and doing the morning crossword or with toddlers running in jumping on the bed.'

Her breath caught.

_Oh. My. God. _

Her mouth had dropped at his words. Stomach flipping so much she was going to send it to a circus to be a trapeze artist. Her heart pounding in her ears, mouth suddenly dry.

And he caught every bit of it.

'But I like this too.' He smiled at her.

Kate calmed down, slightly. It wasn't that she too hadn't thought of this. She knew it was more than being a notch in his bed post now, but just the gentleness and sincerity in which he said it, like it was the most natural thing in the world, that had her shocked the most. And the fact that he thought about it, too. And _dreamed_ about it.

_But why aren't I running?_

Reaching out a hand, she pressed her palm against his head. He was cooling down, which was more than what she could say for herself.

'I think the fever broke.'

'Me too. I'm starting to get clammy.' Rick said, finally removing his hand.

'Tell you what, you must be hungry, so how about you go have a shower and get clean, and I'll make some food. Deal?'

'Are you trying to say that I smell?' he asked teasingly.

'No, I'm not saying that, but I think you've been in bed for the better part of two days, a shower will make you feel better.'

'I could get lonely, want to join me?'

_Yes, please!_

'I see your cockiness didn't want that trip away,' she scolded.

'Alas, no. It obviously foresaw there was going to be a beautiful woman in my bed and that I would need it.'

'Hmm, that's going to be awkward, I should leave before she gets here...' Kate said half heartedly, making a move to leave.

'Kate!' Castle whined, catching her waist as she moved. Her shirt had ridden up as she slept and he made contact with her skin. Kate stilled at the contact and turned back to face him, rolling onto her back. It appeared he too had stilled, like he wasn't expecting his palm to be met with skin. Heat burned through her as she felt his thumb start to rub her slender stomach.

She watched Castle swallow hard.

'Castle...' Kate breathed, she tried to make it a warning, but she's not sure that's how it sounded.

'You know there is no other woman I want in my bed.'

'I know. You're more than enough woman for it.' She quipped, desperately trying to make the seriousness evaporate.

He narrowed his eyes at her, he still hadn't moved his hand from her skin.

'Go shower, Castle.'

'Are you sure you won't join me?' he asked again, sounding a little more seductive. Castle seemed to have a boost of confidence with his hand on her skin.

'I already had a shower, Castle.'

'That's not a "no". That's deflecting.'

She hated how he knew her so well. She wondered if he really knew the extent to which she was restraining herself. By the look on his face, he was restraining himself too.

'Yes it is. Get your butt out of bed.'

Rick tensed his fingers on her skin, digging in gently before he rolled over. She had to it took everything she had not to let out a moan as want ripped through her. Grumbling as he got up slowly, he stumbled a little as he walked into his ensuite, closing the door behind him.

Kate took this opportunity to look around his room. It was just like the man in the other room. It was a grown up theme, with spatters of childish things around the room. There was a Lego Millennium Falcon on his dresser, an Optimus Prime figurine on his chest of draws and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Poster framed on the wall. Not to mention the Xbox that was hooked up to the massive TV surrounded by dozens of games.

She felt relaxed here. Safe.

Kate got up and looked at the photos on his bed side table. There was a photo of Alexis when she was a baby in Castle's arms next to one more recent of her in her prom gown. She was gorgeous. There was another with the three of them, Alexis, Martha and Rick sitting on the couch. The women on either side of him with his arms around them, hugging them close. Big smiles graced their faces. They looked so happy.

Her eye caught a small one, slightly hidden by the other two. It was her. With a shaking hand she reached out to it. It was actually both of them; he was hidden by the one of the other photos on his table.

It was a candid. They were both at her desk, in their respective chairs, elbows on the table, chins in their palms, looking intently at each other, in the middle of a deep conversation. Or Kate was tormenting him, and Rick was biting back. She could see the heat there, it was no wonder everyone thought they were dating. The angle looked like it came from Ryan or Esposito's desk. She would have killed those two for taking it, if it wasn't such a good photo of them.

It warmed her heart that he kept this next to his bed. Kate shook her head and smiled as she replaced the photo on the table, making her way to the kitchen to make them some food.

When Kate came back into his bedroom, she expected him to be out of the shower. She hadn't been gone long, just long enough to make toasted cheese sandwiches and grab some drinks.

The water wasn't running, so she thought he was getting dressed. She didn't expect him to come out only wearing a towel.

Water glistening in his hair and running down the expanse of his chest. She groaned silently to herself as the turning in her stomach started again. She bit her lip, hard. Heat rushed to her face as her eyes bulged.

Luckily she had put down their food before she almost jumped out of her skin, flushing red and stammering.

'S-sorry, Castle! I-'

He laughed at her; there was no way she could hide the blush now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Slightly tired, so if there any mistakes I will fix them in the morning, but I kinda wanted to leave it a little more suspenseful, so I give you chapter 4!

Only 2 more chapters left, unless I can come up with some more (which I hardly doubt).

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish they were mine!

* * *

><p>High tailing it out of his room for the second time today; she closed the door behind her. Leaning against the wall next to the door, Kate caught her breath. Usually she was excellent at hiding her attraction to the man. The initial shock of the possibility that something could have happened to him a few hours ago, <em>and<em> his little confession about them, had obviously screwed up that armour she usually donned in his presence.

He dressed quickly and called out to her. Kate opened the door slowly to see him in only bottoms once again and climbing under the covers. _If only he knew what he did to me, _she thought.

Shaking her head once again, she took her previous position next to him, crossing her legs and handing him his sandwich and water.

'Thank you.' Rick said quietly, his voice still scratchy. If he got any sicker he might lose it. As much as she told him she wanted him to shut up, Kate would miss his voice if he lost it; she _did_ miss his voice for the forty-eight hours he was missing.

They made small talk, about the case they closed the day he went AWOL, about Alexis; about everything except them. It's what they usually did. They didn't talk about the kiss that made her stop thinking, when they almost froze, almost blown up, the cemetery when she bled out in his arms, the bank robbery and most recently the tiger incident. Stealing glances at him as he ate, Kate couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they had talked about it. For starters, there's a good chance that after the freezer she would have gone home with her, or the other way around; and she would have left Josh ages ago.

But then again, they needed that. They needed the dance they play because there is no way without it she would have seen the loving, wonderful man that he is, not the playboy. And she would not have let herself be happy with him, that she didn't deserve happiness until she solved her mother's case. Dr Burke was helping with that. And Montgomery was right when he said she wasn't having any fun until he Castle came along. Rick made her day. No Rick made her happy.

Castle saw her bite her lip, he gave her a small frown but said nothing. She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. About the way he makes her heart beat erratically, about her dreams about them (the saucy and the G-rated ones similar to the ones he voiced earlier) and how even though she almost died in the cemetery; she was happy in his arms.

Rick still looked pale as a ghost. His breath was laboured, but he still wanted to talk to her. When he started to yawn again she took his plate off him, placing it on the bedside table next to him.

'What is this? It's only 7 o'clock and I'm yawning!' he complained.

'That's what happens when you get sick, you get tired quickly. I think I slept for a month after I got shot.'

He stilled and frowned. Kate never brought the shooting up first. Never. Well what did he expect? She was letting him in and opening up to him. This was going to happen if he wanted in, he shouldn't be surprised. But the surprise graced his face for only a few seconds before it was replaced with softness.

He reached for her hand and kissed the back. 'I'm sorry, Kate.'

She shook her head at him. 'It's in the past, Rick. It happened, there's not a lot I can do about it, apart from get the guy. And I will.'

'_We_ will.' He corrected, kissing the back of her hand again. He was so sure, so resolute in his belief that they would get the SOB that shot her, that it gave her strength. It made her believe it too. She made a note that if she ever felt like she was drowning and wouldn't get the guy, she'd talk to him. He'd make her buoyant and save her from her depression.

'C'mon; bed time, mister.'

'Hmm, I like this idea.' he said, scooting down in the bed. He changed the mood instantly to teasing. Kate adored how he did this. He had the ability to switch her moods so easily it shocked her.

'Castle.' She admonished, glared at him, but she knew that Rick could see it wasn't her normal "don't make me shoot you" glare.

Kate striped off three of the five blankets he had bundled himself with, and threw them into a corner, though not before Castle tried to fight her, pulling on them as she tried to take them off the bed.

'But I'm gunna be cold!' Rick whined.

Kate was going to kick herself with the plan formulating. If she did this, he would have something to hang on her head for eternity.

'Are you going to be here when I wake up?' Rick asked quietly, his blue eyes pleading with her silently.

Kate didn't answer. She got off the bed and went to his closet. She took out a dress shirt of his, and headed to the bathroom. Kate saw a smile on his lips as she turned to close the door behind her. Their eyes met for a long second and she watched them darken. They held each other's gaze until the door clicked shut between them.

_Why are you doing this, Katie? You do this and it's going to be harder to keep these feelings a secret._

_But he needs you. And you need him. It's not sex, Katie. _

_God, how I wish it was sex! _

She groaned at herself for rebutting like a horny teenager as buttoned up his borrowed shirt, piling her clothes in a corner and strode back into his bedroom.

'Now that's a look I could used to.' She could hear the deep desire in his voice.

Ricks shirt hung midway on her thighs, way more skin than he was used to. But if she was honest with herself, she, too, could get used to sleeping in his shirts.

Kate pulled back the covers and slid in next to him. He rolled over so he could look at her. His hair was mussed and in his eyes. He was looking at her intently again, softly and tenderly, with desire just beyond the surface. The heat flared in her stomach again.

'If you get me sick, Castle, I will make your life hell.' Kate covered, well, attempted. She couldn't gage whether if she managed to sound annoyed or not.

'I'll just have to repay the kindness and come take care of you.' He said scooting closer to her. She didn't move, she_ actually let_ him get closer.

Kate tucked her hands under the pillow so she didn't reach out and touch him when he started to shiver again.

'This isn't a dream is it?' his voice quiet again.

'Nope, it's not, Castle.' Kate whispered, giving in to herself and touching his cheek.

'We're not gunna wake up with a tiger again, are we?'

'No,' Kate laughed. 'No handcuffs again, either.'

'Naw!' he pouted, adding a laugh. 'Been thinking about it since you mentioned it earlier.'

'Just sleep, Castle. I'll be here when you wake up.' It was her turn to scoot closer. Their legs now touching, faces mere centimetres apart. His hand came up to hers, where it was still on his cheek. He took it, intertwining their fingers together putting them in the ever decreasing space between them.

His eyes were closing and the shivering was getting worse.

Kate folded; giving in to the sick man in front of her. She let go of his hand, and he grumbled at her as his eyes flicking open.

She moved into his body and he stopped complaining, going silent and still very quickly. Her arms wrapped around him.

'Kate... what are you doing?'

'Keeping you warm, Castle.' She tried to sounds as nonchalant as possible, but it came out as a breathy sigh. He relaxed and his arms encircled her rubbing her back gently.

Her eyes started to droop as she listened to his heartbeat. Now _this_ was something she could get used to.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate Beckett woke up in a strange room. This was reminiscent of her waking up in the tigers den. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she saw it was nearly six in the morning and there was an arm around her waist, holding her against a wall of heat on her back. Her shirt had once again ridden up as she slept, making her panties and legs exposed, but more importantly, his arm was on her naked stomach, stoking her skin. She tried to move, just to turn around to look at him, but the arm held her tighter.

'Don't get up yet. Stay in bed.' He mumbled into her hair.

'Castle.' She moaned.

'Kate, hi.' He cuddled her tighter to him, hand expanding over her skin, tickling it slightly.

'I'm having serious déjà vu, here.' Kate laughed and felt him brush his lips against her neck. She could feel the smile on them. 'Down, tiger.'

His hot breath puffed on her neck, making her shiver and heat pool in her stomach. It didn't even seem to register to her that they were snuggled in bed together; in a very intimate position – and she could feel just how happy he was that she was there with him – but that didn't matter at the moment. This, just like the rest of his apartment, was comfortable to her; safe, right. Like it was normal for them to be snuggled up as a normal couple waking up together.

'Are you cold?' Rick asked her.

'No, why?' she answered confused; it was a little more breathy than what she wanted to admit. Just being hugged to his body was getting her hot, even though they weren't naked in each others arms.

'Because you shivered.' He let out a slow breath on her neck again. Her body shivered again against her will.

'You did it again.' Kate could hear the smugness in his voice. 'If you're not cold, then why are you shivering?'

'You must be getting me sick, Castle.'

'Well in that case,' He said turning her in his arms. He placed a kiss on her cheek, his hand gripping her waist. 'I can give you my germs.'

Rick pulled his head back, looking her in the eyes. He wasn't as pale as before, and sweat was no longer clinging to his forehead, his voice not as raspy.

He waited. He was giving her an out. But Kate realised that she wanted to wake up in his shirt, arms wrapped around her, his breath on her neck.

She moaned slightly and bit her bottom lip as her leg moved around his hip, her arms around his neck. She rubbed her nose against his.

Kate smiled when she felt Rick freeze. He expected her to run from his advances, not go along with them and adding some of her own. She loved that she could render him speechless, make him freeze, hold his breath and forget how to function.

But she wasn't running.

_Not this time._

'Your move, Rick.' She whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I'm evil :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope it lives up to your expectations, if not, really sorry to have led you on so.

* * *

><p>'Why do I feel like this is a trap? Or a dream?'<p>

She pinched his ear, something she hadn't done in a long time.

'Ouch! Hmm. Ok, so not a dream.' Rick smiled cheekily at her.

She squeezed her leg around him tighter and he moaned.

'You really shouldn't do that.' It was his turn to get breathy.

'Oh, I dunno Castle, I think I have you just where I want you.' She smiled he stopped breathing. 'The question is, though; does the Rook take the queen?'

This groan rumbled through his body. It was animalistic oozing with desire and it made her tingle.

'Check mate.' He whispered as his lips touched hers.

Kate felt her body go boneless. Just his lips on hers made her all gooey. This wasn't the same sort of kiss as the one they shared in the alley. This one had the need as well as the emotion. She moaned loudly and it only spurred him on more; his hands wandering her body, his tongue doing wonderful things to hers as they danced with each other.

She could feel him getting more aroused with every second that passed, making her skin radiate heat and tingle wonderfully. The kiss started off soft, like he still believed it was a dream, savouring every movement and taste, but it progessed; getting rougher and braver as the realisation that it wasn't a dream started to hit him.

Kate smiled rolled on top of him, leaning over his body as she straddled him letting their lips stay connected. Feeling his length in his sweatpants almost had her over the edge already.

_Oh God, he isn't even touching me properly and he has me like this!_

'I see you're feeling better.' She said seductively in his ear, gasping when he sucked at her neck.

He hummed in agreement on her neck sending ripples of arousal though her body. 'You're the best kind of medicine.' He said sitting them up. Rick kissed down her neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt she wore, his mouth following after them.

Then he got to the scar. Guilt hit her like the bullet she took as she relived what he said to her.

She felt Rick's mouth close around it as she reheard his voice in her memory say 'I love you'. His mouth was trying to say it again wordlessly.

She wanted to back out; she couldn't go through with this without him knowing the truth.

Before she could react he had her out of the shirt and her bra. He was still focusing on the little lump in the middle of her chest. She hadn't realised that her hips had started rocking on him. With one swift move, he had her flipped on her back. His eyes were now back to staring at hers.

He moved back to her lips as he rid her of her panties.

_Too late,_ she told herself. If he was mad at her when she told him, at least she had this, this wonderful memory of them; together.

He finished with her panties and fell back between her thighs, his hands pinning hers next to her head in the "ready position".

Kate grinned at that. The fact he had her pinned like this, because she was ready; ready for them, for him, for everything they dreamed about: for a future together. If he was mad, she would gladly spend the next four years making it up to him, worming in like he did with her. And she would wait, as long as it takes.

Kate wriggled around as she could feel he still had his sweats on. The feel of him though his pants, how hard he was; made her struggle to free herself so she could finally have him.

'Oh, no. We're going to have a talk you and I.'

'Mmm, can't this wait?' she purred.

'Nope.' Rick nipped at her neck. 'But I'll make it quick so we can have more time for moaning.' He added slyly.

She rubbed her hips against him. 'What is it?'

'You remember.'

Kate froze. Her heart stopped.

_No, no, no! Why did he have to do this!_

'I have my theories of why,' he continued, seeing her expression change to fear. 'And we will discuss it at length soon. But I need you to know something, now, before we do this.'

Kate's heart started beating again and she let go of the breath being held_. He wasn't mad? _

Kate cocked her head to the side, urging him to go on.

'I love you.' He told her as he thrust into her.

She didn't hold back the moan of pleasure he had just caused. How he got out of his pants she'll never know, and she didn't care. Kate thought he'd be quick to get to the finish line the first time, but he kept a steady and slow pace, his eyes constantly on the woman beneath him as he tortured her.

Kate wanted to hold on to his neck, touch his lips with her fingers, dig her them into his back, but he wouldn't allow it. He still had her hands pinned under his. He was running this show, and if had been anyone else but Rick, she wouldn't have let them. But it was Rick, and he was in control, and it excited her more that it was only his doing that was going to bring her to the brink.

Kate's breath became shallower as he picked up his pace. She was close and he knew it. She was right before; but even Kate had no idea how fantastic they were together. No man had made her feel like this so quickly.

_Damn him!_

And he stopped suddenly, still inside her. She tried to move her hips, but his weight on her made that impossible.

'Rick.' She sighed. She wanted him to keep going; needed him to keep going.

'Say it,' he said, pulling out of her and thrusting back in as hard as he could.

She groaned as it hit all the right spots. Her breathing becoming ragged. 'You're... evil.' Kate panted.

'Say it!' he whispered more forcefully, as he repeated the action tantalizingly slow and nipping at her ear. She moaned loudly again.

Kate couldn't think coherently; couldn't form words. She knew what he wanted, and she was so ready to give those words to him, but she couldn't think with Rick torturing her like this.

One more thrust and she'd be there, so she did what she had to, to let him know.

'Rick, stop.' She breathed. She was in agony, she needed the release, but he needed this as well. It was his turn to freeze. He was still in her. 'Let go of my hands,' she asked breathily. He did, and started to move away from her completely when her arms caught his neck. He had moved out of her slightly and as she pulled on his neck he sunk back into her, she gasped and held her breath the tiny movement brought her closer.

'As annoying as you are, Rick Castle,' she panted. 'I love you, too.' She smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed back with as much enthusiasm as ever, moaning into her mouth. Nipping and sucking and soothing. She could feel him telling her over and over again 'I love you' with every motion his mouth made. It made her heart ache.

It was a couple of minutes before he started thrusting into her again. She came, gasping moaning his name and digging her nails into his shoulders. He kissed her until she came down from her high and started to thrust slowly into her body again.

She flipped him as he picked up speed once more, straddling him again. Kate moved above him as he kneaded her breasts, playing with her nipples. He sat up to suck on them and she clawed at his hair pushing his face into them more. Rocking back and forth, he started moaning her name, she that he was close. She liked being in control of this, making him come by her movements, but Rick was obviously on a different page to her as he flipped them once more and pounded into her with ferocity. His breath was hot on her neck again and she could feel her body tense.

She moaned his name for the second time and he came with her. Her body quaked and twitched with aftershocks as he stayed in her, hands trailing all over her body, lips on her neck, feeling her tremble.

Kate kissed him again waiting for the tremors to stop. She pulled his head back from hers by the hair and told him again. 'I love you.' She bit her lip as she watched his face smile.

'I love you, too.' He kissed her quickly before moving out of her and wrapped her in his arms. They were content to just listen to the other breathing.

'I hope you got me sick, Castle.' She smiled at this, the use of his different names. When he was annoying her, or she wanted to tease him - and more importantly at work - he was going to be Castle. When he was sweet or they were in bed, he was going to be Rick.

She liked it.

It was them.

Well maybe he would be Castle in bed too; after all she expected a lot of angry make up sex. He'd be Castle then too.

He hummed against her skin. 'And why is that?'

'I could use another sick day this.' Kate giggled. She felt him groan and his hand contracted into her skin roughly. Kate was getting hot again as his fingers dug into her hip. He chuckled as he noticed her flush and arch towards him.

Her hand trailed over his skin. She could feel the beginnings of round two starting.

'Well then.' Rick turned her in his arms so that her back was flush against his chest. 'Let me spread my germs some more.' He mumbled into her neck, sucking on her skin. A hand trailing down her stomach, she twitched and moaned when his hands slipped between her thighs.

Oh, yeah. It was going to be a _great_ sick day!

* * *

><p>AN: Keep going? This is all I have so far, but I think I can add some more to it if you feel it could go for a bit more. Let me know what you think!

Oh, and an FYI, the "ready position" I referred to, is something that is done in competative pistol shooting (at least in Australia, I can only assume they do it in America, too). It's basically the surrender "put your hands up" position. It shows everyone that you're ready to take aim, and ready to shoot; the guy presses the buzzer and you reach for the gun in your holster. I was reading over this again and I figured not everyone would know it :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the wait for this one, no internet and a crazy Christmas make updates impossible. Um.. this one is a little more vulgar with smut... just a little heads up. I don't know how I feel about the sex scenes as I wasn't really happy with the last one and I may change it a little later. But as I digress; it seems there will be more chapters to this than I previously thought and I've been writing quite a bit of this while I had no internet (not quite happy, but it should be up in the next few days). Anyways, more Casketty goodness awaits you, dear readers. Always happy for reviews, they make my phone get very excited and start vibrating at me, and it desperately needs a good time :P

Disclaimer: I would be getting paid for all this time I've spent thinking and writing about these characters, so seeing as I'm not swimming in money, I'm gunna go with: they aren't mine. :)

* * *

><p>Kate started rubbing her hips into him, grinding as she started to feel him harden again. She couldn't get enough of this man. She felt like she was on fire everywhere he touched her. His fingers stroked her, probing her, making her twitch and moan every time they grazed her clit. Kate opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Seven.<p>

Gates would be in by now and probably wondering where Kate was.

'Mmm, Rick, stop for a minute. I need to call work.' She panted. Damn the way this man got her going.

He removed his fingers from her and rolled away slightly as she reached for her phone. Kate dialled the number and tried to steady her breathing awaiting the onslaught of her very gung ho captain.

'Gates.' She heard the older woman answer curtly.

'Sir, it's Kate Beckett-' she had only gotten that far before she felt Castle latch on to her again; fingers plunging in to her as his mouth traced her neck, quietly sucking and licking her.

_Evil man!_

'Beckett, you disappeared yesterday. Your partners said you were looking for your writer?' she asked rather condescendingly.

'Yes, sir.' She said holding her breath as he grazed her clit again. 'It seems Castle had the flu that's been going around.' Trying to get away from Rick, Kate tried using the sheet to pull herself free from his grasp around her waist. That arm tightened, as the other skilfully played with her juncture. She needed to moan or she would explode. Kate felt his tongue trace down her shoulder blade and felt him shift from behind her and move down towards her thighs, his grasp still tight around her middle as he descended.

_No, no, no!_

She struggled as his arms hooked around her legs, bending her knees so her heels were at her bottom. Strong arms encircled them, gripping them tight so she couldn't move them. Spreading her legs, Rick kissed the inside of each thigh before he settled between them. Kate tried to push his head away but he was obstinate, and managed to close his mouth around her clit.

_Fucking. Evil. Man!_

'Beckett? Are you still there?' Gates asked gruffly.

'Sorry, sir.' Kate panted. 'Um... It seems that I've come down with the flu also.' Kate's head was getting fuzzier by the second as Rick expertly licked her senseless.

'You do sound a little under the weather, Detective.' She heard Gates groan. 'Ok, get some rest over the weekend, and we'll see you on Monday. Ryan and Esposito will have to share your paperwork for the day.' Kate sensed the captain was trying to punish her slightly, as most others would be mightily pissed off to be doing another detectives paperwork, but this is where Gates was failing. She didn't know just how close she was with the boys, if she's sick they'd be happy to do it and vice versa.

But she wasn't sick.

She was far from sick.

She was in heaven.

_Oh, if the boys ever found out she was chucking a sicky from work to have sex with Castle, she'll never hear the end of it!_

Castle chose that moment to thrust his tongue in her. She had to bite her hand to force back a scream.

'Thank you, sir.' Kate managed to say without sounding too breathlessly.

'Castle isn't coming in today is he?' the Captain half asked, half warned.

'Not a clue.' Kate lied biting her lip hard as he licked her roughly. She could feel the pressure in her body start to rise as he attacked her.

'I'll call him. If you're not here, neither is he.' With that Gates hung up.

Kate threw the phone on the bed, and moaned loudly as Castles mouth went back to her clit, pushing a finger inside her.

'Oh, God I hate you right now!' she panted, fisting the sheets. She looked down at him between her legs, his blue eyes focused on only hers. He thrust his fingers in her and sucked her harder, bringing her dangerously close before he pulled his mouth away.

'You, my dear Detective, love me. You can't take it back.' He said with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this power a little too much, she could see it in his eyes. God, how that look turned her on. It was animalistic. Pure lust. And all directed at her. Kate was the centre of Rick's world at this very moment, and for once she was enjoying the attention.

Kate wriggled around, trying to make the fingers still inside her move and give her release. He put a hand on her pubic bone to stop her movements. Throwing her head back on the bed with frustration at the lack of friction, she went with a different tactic.

'Rick, please.' She begged, Kate Beckett never begged, but when it was this man's doing that she was this close to release, rules went out the window. 'Please.' She repeated trying to squirm again. Rick could never deny her. But it seemed he got what he wanted. Her begging him to make her come. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Smirking, he kissed down her stomach, slowing making his way back to her nub, tongue swirling around it before licking it full on.

She panted and squirmed, arching towards the ceiling as he brought her to the brink. 'Oh, god!' Kate screamed as she climaxed, her thighs trying to clamp around his head. He hadn't stopped licking or pumping her, bringing her to another orgasm quickly.

Kate couldn't think. She twitched uncontrollably as he licked her one last time, kissing up her body until finding her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and could feel him hard against her very sensitive juncture.

'You're an evil man.' She said in between kisses.

'What can I say, I learnt it from you.' He smiled. 'But it's one of my fantasies that I can cross off.'

Kate arched an eyebrow at him. _God, how many fantasies did he have?_

'Tormenting you while you're on the phone to Gates. Very sexy how much control you have.' He kissed her again.

'Mmm, you have no idea. I'm amazed I held on as long as I did. You're really good with your tongue.' She whispered seductively nipping at his neck.

'Are you actually stroking my ego?'

'Maybe, though I will be stoking something else soon.' Her hands wandered to his hard cock, grasping it firmly.

He moaned and closed his eyes as she thumbed the tip of his erection.

'Now, let me show you how good I am with my tongue.' She dropped lazy kisses down his torso, finally getting to his hard member.

Kate heard his phone ring. Only _he_ would have the Star Wars Death March as a ringtone.

'Crap!' he muttered, reaching for it. 'Captain Gates, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

_Mmm, payback._

* * *

><p>AN: Too smutty? Not enough? Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Some more smut seeing as you guys seemed to like it :) And it seems these characters have a mind of their own and it doesn't look like the sex will be stopping just yet. I will get to the more serious points of their relationship soon too. I can't leave them without the crucial discussions they need to have.

Disclaimer? Pfft yeah right! Sooo not smart enough or witting enough to make these guys the characters we know and love.

* * *

><p>Kate wasted no time taking him into her mouth. Rick tensed as her tongue swirled around his tip, his salty taste resting on her tongue.<p>

'Mhmm...' Rick said into his phone, scrunching his eyes together, looking like it was painful for him to think

'Yes, sir. I won't come in today. Wouldn't want to give my cold to anyone.' He joked, now biting his lip almost painfully, holding back moans. It was taking everything he had to finish the conversation he was having with her captain as she licked and sucked his erection. Now she knew why he had ravished her on the phone; it was intoxicating how much power she had over him while he was unable to make any sound or touch her like he desperately craved.

_Ooh, handcuffs..._ Kate thought. _ No, they leave marks. Silk scarves..._

She flattened her tongue, liking him from base to tip, kissing the end, watching him pinch the bridge of his nose. Kate couldn't hold back a moan seeing him like this. His head came off the pillow to scowl at her. Flashing him the most devilish, seductive smile she could muster as she _slowly_ took him back in her mouth, eyes glued to his darkened blue orbs. As she took him as far as she could go; Kate pulled back, lips tightening a little more as his hardness left her mouth. Rick's head slammed back onto the pillow. Kate smiled again as he suffered.

Kate felt his hand tangle in her hair gripping it firmly as she bobbed up and down on him slowly again.

'Mhm. Yes, sir. Yep.' Kate heard the groan in his voice as he fought to hold on control. 'Of course Captain.'

She licked him from base to tip again. She watched Rick scrunch his eyes together and fist the sheets. Kate was amazed with the restraint he had; then again, he had been restraining himself for four years.

'Bye, Captain Gates.' He said gruffly, throwing the phone across the room. Kate was pretty sure that she heard the phone shatter against the wall. She took him in her mouth once more, sucking him as she pulled back, making a popping sound as she relinquished him from her lips.

'Fuck!' he breathed heavily. 'God, I want you.' His grip tightened in her hair as Rick pulled her up to his lips.

'You-' he kissed her roughly; 'are an infuriating-' he kissed her again, tongue forcing its way into her mouth; 'tease!'

Kate moaned into his mouth and he breathed her in. In one motion, Rick flipped her over and pushed into her.

Kate screamed out in pleasure as he filled her and bit down on her neck roughly. She enjoyed this dominant side of Rick; the one who was willing to take command of the situation. And Kate wouldn't anyone else have this much control over her, ever. She never had, but with Rick; she trusted him. And she was _ecstatic_ that she was willing to give up that control. Because this – what he was doing to her – was worth it. He had taken the sledgehammer she offered and pulverised that wall into oblivion.

But even she had no idea of how good they were together.

Kate felt Rick start sucking at her neck.

'You're giving me a hickey!' she half scolded, the other half was very turned on at the fact that he was marking her.

He hummed into her skin, making her tingle right down to her toes. Rick made her unable to form words again, as his fingers found her clit and quickened his pace. Kate's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as he brought her to the brink. Kate caught his hair in her fingers, pulling hard and screaming out his name as she exploded and clenched around him.

Rick slowed his pace, moaning as he kissed down to her breast.

Kate's breath hitched as he circled her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. 'God, I hate you.' Kate panted.

'Mmm, I can see that,' he chuckled sarcastically.

'Well with the way you make me scream... No one has made me scream like that before...' Kate panted.

'Oooh,' Rick found her mouth again, tongues twirling together. 'I do like to hear you scream. Makes me all tingly to know I make you scream best.' Rick started to quicken again.

'Oh, God, yes!' she gasped. Ricks arms went to either side of her head, holding himself up to get better leverage. The slight change of position made her buck towards him. She saw a mischievous smile spread across his face as he saw the arousal in her.

He took his time now, knowing that this new position was going to make her come hard. Kate's legs wrapped around his hips trying to pull him into her faster, but he still kept his pace at a crawl. Kate's fingernails raked down his bare chest. She noticed him bite his lip. 'Fuck,' he murmured.

Kate laughed. 'I thought you were supposed to be a writer, is that the best you can come up with?' she breathed, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. He pounded her roughly in one stroke, making her arch and moan loudly.

'Fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck?' Rick offered raising an eyebrow. She laughed at him and he repeated his torturous action, making her gasp mid laugh, arching and moaning again. His mischievous grin widening even more.

She licked her lips, trying to keep some of the composure she was slowly losing again. 'I think you can do better.' A playful grin forming on her face also.

'Fucken, fucken fuck?'

She hummed as he hit her sensitive spot. All composure gone now, she held her breath, closing her eyes as he sped up his movements. It was her turn to curse now as he hit it over and over again.

'Mm, Rick, harder!' he complied, moaning as she clenched around him again.

Kate felt like she was on fire as she convulsed, arching towards him.

_How the hell is he doing this to me?_

'I love watching you do that.' He smiled at her.

Kate could form words; she just smiled and pulled his lips to hers.

Minutes passed as their lips moved together, until she finally flipped him over and slipped him into her again. Taking his hands and pinning them above his head.

'These are not to move.' Kate breathed seductively. Kate started moving up and down on him, rolling her hips occasionally – _oh and he likes that, _she noted. He bit his lip, wetting them with his tongue when he let go. She started to ride him quicker, his eyes closing as she brought _him_ closer this time. Her fingers intertwined with his, her weight on them forcing them into the mattress. He squeezed them tighter as his breathing fastened. He was close, though he looked like he was trying not to release.

'C'mon, Rick.' She purred. 'My turn to watch you unravel.'

'Oh, God!' he panted as she ground her hips into him. 'Only if you come with me.'

'Don't worry, I will.' She had been feeling the orgasm coming for a while now, though she had been wanting him to come as well. It seems they had both been holding out on each other.

He started to meet her pace, groaning; his arms twitching with restraint.

Feeling the heat rise in her body, she rode him even quicker, shuddering as the pressure became too much. She let go, the climax ripping through her body; pulling him into her against his will.

'Oh, God!' he yelled as he came with her. He exploded in her; the throbbing sensation of him bringing her to another earth shattering orgasm. She fell hard on his chest, her arms failing to support her body.

They stayed together like this, panting and soaking up the relaxation they were both feeling. Rick stroked her back gently.

'Wow.'

'I know.' Kate smiled, giving his chest a quick kiss.

'That was amazing.'

'Mhmm. With the possibility of stroking you're ego even more; best sex ever.' She said putting a hand under her chin, palm to his chest, to look up at him.

'You're not just saying that?' he asked a little nervously.

'When have I ever sugar coated anything with you, Rick?'

'Your point.' He stroked her hair, his face getting all serious. 'Me too.' He said quietly.

Kate leant up and kissed him full on the lips. It was a slow sensuous kiss, but as they were both extremely spent after that, it didn't go any further than just a kiss.

She hummed into him. 'C'mon, shower.' She said giving him one last quick kiss and sliding off him. She didn't get too far away when a hand caught around her middle bringing her back to his body.

'Now?' Rick whined. 'I'd like to do very naughty things to you in there; as I have _many_ fantasies I'd like to fulfil, but I'm not quite ready yet.' Rick said, looking down at his soft length and then looking back at Kate, eyebrows waggling. Kate couldn't help but giggle and flush at him.

_Did I just giggle?_

A grin found its way to his face when the sound left her body. He caressed her cheek gently; heat radiating from his touch. His blue eyes were boring into hers and all she could see was the love he had for her; no other man had looked at her like this - like she was the only woman in the world and he was the luckiest man alive because she was with him. It made butterflies find their way to her stomach and set up camp there; and she loved the giddy feeling he gave her.

'Besides, I want to make you scream again.' He whispered seductively to her, his hot breath on her skin.

Kate shivered and moaned against her will. Arousal sparked in his eyes at her reaction. Heat pooled at the bottom of her stomach again. He traced lazy patterns on her back which was only serving as fuel to her growing need of him again.

_Damn him making me all hot and bothered again._

'You're not the only one who needs to wait, Rick. I've had seven orgasms in the last two hours.'

'Eight.' He corrected quickly, a satisfied grin on his face.

'Keeping count are we?' Kate asked, using a fingernail to draw patterns on his chest. She hoped he wouldn't notice she was tracing hearts on him.

'Oh yes. I want to keep a record of how many times I made you lose control.' His free hand attached itself between her legs. She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as he gently rubbed her already sensitive clit.

'Liar,' he breathed in her ear, sending more thrills through her body. 'You seem to be ready for more already.'

She couldn't speak, so he took the opportunity to kiss her lips as he rubbed her furiously. It didn't take her long to shatter again. Eyes still closed as she panted, she felt his lips kissing her jaw line to her ear.

'Nine.' He said hotly and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth.

'Not. Fair.' She said, still trying to catch her breath.

'How so?'

'Nine to two.' Kate opened her eyes to look at him; smile still across his face. He seemed way too happy that he could do this to her.

'It's not a competition, I just want to say to you anytime I want: "Hey remember that first day we had sex; when I made you come fifteen times?"

Kate flushed and smacked his chest playfully. 'Really? Fifteen?'

'First number that popped in my head.' He shrugged. 'I plan on much more than that though.' Rick whispered seductively in her ear before sucking it into his mouth again.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought happily, smile brimming on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: So I set out doing this promising that I wouldn't be an author that didn't ask for reviews... but they're quite addictive, I was just too silly to realise it at the time. So this is my way of asking without really asking :) Reviews are always appreciated!

Bonus points if you see a Firefly blooper refrence :P What can I say? Massive Nathan Fillion Fangirl (as most of us are, I'm sure) and a massive nerd, so cowboys in space, right up my alley. Besides, I couldn't resist!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hiya! Sorry this has taken so long. I had a few other stories that needed to be worked out of my head before I could continue with this one. They may get posted, but I'm not sure if they're up to scratch to be honest.

This chapter is a little sweet; no smut. You have been warned. More smut in later chapters though :) The next chapter will be a little more serious, about those topics we know are going to cause problems.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has made a review, I'm not sure if I've done that yet, but they do make me smile and I love the feedback. Thanks for reading, makes me feel all tingley.

Disclaimer: Sure, sure. Well, Orthadox Christmas is still around the corner, I can always hope!

* * *

><p>'Up!' Kate ordered.<p>

'I'm getting there! Give me a sec!' Rick joked.

Smacking his chest lightly, she moved to the edge of the bed. Kate silently prayed she still had use of her legs after his ministrations; she didn't need to inflate his ego more.

Taking a deep breath, she found her legs responded to her will and she strode to the bathroom. She leant against the door frame, crossing her arms over her naked body as she took in the image she was greeted with. The blankets and sheet that was covering them, had been kicked off the bed residing in a tangled mess, parts untucked from the mattress; the bottom sheet that had once been taught under her was now scrunched up in places and was untucked at one of the corners. And then there was Rick; hands behind his head, stark naked, a closed mouth smile gracing his face, gazing at her.

_How the hell had she gotten here? _

'Going to join me?' Kate asked, turning on her heal and heading into the ensuit. She heard a scramble as he flew off the bed to join her. She noticed her pile of clothes in the corner, her gun and handcuffs sitting on top. How had she been so careless to leave them there all night? Gun loaded. Handcuffs in plain sight of where Rick could see them and possibly get ideas; especially with her comment about next time they're handcuffed together, it would be better with no tiger being there. She shook her head scolding herself silently for being such a pushover with him.

Kate looked into the mirror, shocked by what she saw. Her hair was a mess; the little amount of make-up she wore was smudged and her face was flushed with a post-sex afterglow; but what shocked her the most is that she looked happy.

She actually looked happy.

Ricks arms wrapped around her waist as he moved behind her, kissing her neck.

'You're beautiful.' He said against her skin. Kate sighed as she pressed back into him. She was content to stay here forever.

He put his chin on her shoulder and looked at her in the mirror, eyes scanning her naked body. A smile tugged at his lips, happy that he had made her look like this. Dishevelled and sated.

'Come on, Big Ricky, turn on the shower.' she unlatched his hands from her body. Pulling back her hair from the right side of her neck, she saw the red mark he left.

'Hmm, Big Ricky. I like it. So-o much better than _Kitten._'

'Damn it, Rick!'

'What?' his head snapped to her, hands poised on the taps in the shower, a look on his face that made him seem like a naughty child with his hand in the cookie jar.

Turning towards him, she pointed to the mark on her neck. 'I'm going to have to wear a scarf for days!'

He looked rather pleased with himself that he marked her. 'You ashamed of me, Detective?'

'God, no. Well, I can't take you anywhere as your mouth runs away with you-' she shrugged as he scowled at her, a smile tugging at his lips. 'No, I'm not ashamed of you, but I can't turn up with a hickey at work. The boys would have so many questions! And don't even get me started on _Lanie_. I kind of want to keep this between us for a little while.' She added shyly. 'Besides, I don't want to be on page 6 just yet.'

'I know, and I'll try to keep you out of the tabloids as much as possible, Kate, believe me.' His demeanour changed in an instant to a serious one. It didn't stick long though as he went back to his all time favourite; seductive. 'How about I leave hickeys where no one else will see them?'

'Fine.' She blushed, trying not to let on that she secretly liked it. With the look he gave her, he knew it turned her on, though he didn't say anything.

'And besides, we need to get Lanie and Esposito back.'

Kate laughed as she stepped into the shower behind him. It was big enough to fit about ten people in it. Ricks back was against the spray. She kissed him deeply as he pulled her flush against him.

'One fantasy already crossed off the list: make out with Katherine Beckett in the shower.'

Kate couldn't help but laugh. This man was an odd ball, and she loved it. He went from serious to lustful to joking to heartfelt within seconds.

Reaching up, she picked up his shampoo, flicking the lid and inhaling the smell.

'Did you want a different one? I can go and grab one of Alexis' if you'd like.'

It smelled like him. A part of his unique scent anyway. 'No, this is fine.' She smiled. 'I like the way you smell.'

Kissing her quickly, he took shampoo and rubbed it into her hair. It was more erotic than she thought. His hands massaging her scalp gently. He let her rinse and wash her body, not glancing away from her. His soap was another strong aroma that she usually picked up on him. At this rate, Kate wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything.

When she was done, Kate moved away from the spray and standing Rick under it. Lathering shampoo through his hair with her fingers, she raked her fingernails over his scalp. She pushed him back so he could rinse and continue cleaning himself as she stepped out of the shower.

Grabbing the towel she dried off and headed to the bedroom, taking her clothes, gun and handcuffs with her. Putting the bundle on his dresser, she removed the magazine from her weapon, pulled back the slide and removed the bullet in the chamber.

'God that's sexy.' She jumped a little as Rick stood in the doorframe. 'A naked woman in my bedroom handling a gun. Yummy.' He growled seductively.

Kate threw the towel at his face and picked up his shirt they had discarded earlier putting it on.

'Pancakes?' she asked him as her stomach grumbled.

'Sure, give me a minute to dry off.'

'I'll do it.' She turned, not giving him a chance to protest.

She moved about his kitchen grabbing the things she needed as she went, no longer worried that she knew where everything was.

Kate was smiling to herself, she couldn't help it. It may have been all the sex they'd had sending endorphins through her body, but she knew it was Rick himself that made her smile, he made her happy like never before. Rick was loving and generous, while being as lustful as a horny teenager. And sex had never been this good! It gave her chills as the heat pooled in her stomach thinking about it.

Josh had never been like that. He was more selfish, trying for his own release than hers as well. Kate didn't usually compare the men that had been in her life, but compared to Rick, the others had been... well, boring. Though Kate knew why: they were in love. She and Josh had only been together for convenience, there had been no emotions on her part, and hardly any on his. And with the other men, it had been pretty much the same. But with Rick, there was a plethora of emotion.

_I love him, _she repeated in her head as she mixed the ingredients together. It was like a mantra, she was still trying to get used to saying those words after years of denying them. But she found it got easier every time she said them.

She felt his arms around her middle again. 'I can take it from here if you like.' He whispered to her.

'How about I finish this and you cook them?'

'Deal.' He said kissing her neck.

He didn't let go as she continued mixing until the lumps had gone. He took the bowl from her and headed to the stove. He poured a few circles on the oiled pan and turned back to her.

'This is all very domestic.' She told him leaning against the counter. 'I kinda like it.'

'Me too.' He said kissing her sweetly.

Kate wriggled out of his grasp as he started to get a bit more passionate.

'Where are you going?'

'Need to take my pill, seeing as neither one of us was worried about protection this morning. I don't think you want little Castles running around just yet.'

He coughed and chocked a little at what she said.

_Yet. Crap._

She scolded herself for the Freudian slip.

'Damn you figured out my plan. Get you pregnant so you never leave me.' He smiled.

Kate breathed again – she didn't realise that she wasn't. She thought he didn't want any more kids with the reaction he had.

'This is a change: Katherine Beckett thinking about having kids with me. I thought I was the one who dreamt about little versions of us running around the place.'

She blushed deep red as she continued for her bag.

'You do think about that!' he accused her as she retreated. 'Why, Beckett, I didn't know you wanted a little me.'

Kate rolled her eyes at him as she popped a pill out. She walked past him to the sink grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

'Yes, Castle, it seems I have the same dreams as yours.' She swallowed the pill and the water as he watched her intently.

'Which ones?'

'Both.'

He groaned and kissed her deeply. 'Shouldn't have taken that. We could have started on those dreams right now.'

'Nope, I think we need to practice more.' She said kissing him back just as fiercely.

Rick pulled away suddenly. 'Shit!' he rushed to the pancakes and flipped them, both almost black on one side.

'Damn it. It was worth it though.' He said placing another quick kiss on her lips. 'Though you're always worth it.'

Kate held on to the bench as her knees went slightly weak. He saw her falter and smirked.

_Damn him!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews? They make my day :)  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hiya! Sorry this took so long. Me being the idiot that I am, thought I uploaded this a week ago. I was getting all depressed because there were no reviews... I thought you guys didn't love me anymore! But, silly me didn't upload it properly... I swear there is no hope for me!

Anyways, back to Casketty goodnesss. I may have lied in the chapters before: no smut for a little while yet. There seemed to be a lot of angsty stuff we needed to get through.

Hope you enjoy the kinda fluffy chapter! And thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Grabbing plates and syrup with some cutlery, Kate set the table for them watching him work in a soft baggy t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. She bit her lip holding in a small moan as he plated the pancakes. Her heart melted with how domestic he looked, and it made her ache. Kate hadn't realised how much she wanted the domestic as well as the passion; and wow did she want that too, because damn, he was <em>amazing<em> at that.

Her mind wandered into one of her fantasies of them, both in the kitchen cooking a meal, stealing kisses as they worked in harmony, grabbing what they needed while dancing around each other. In some of these scenes, she's pregnant and he rubs or kisses her stomach occasionally; in others, there are kids playing, teasing and running before them with features belonging to both of them.

She sighed and sat in one of the chairs, realising that these fantasies could actually become a reality. That feeling was riding up in her again; the one that consumed her entire body; the one that made her giddy. Happiness was rearing its glorious head again.

Her fingernail found its way between her teeth as she chewed on it, lips curling up at the corners as she watch him tear through the pantry.

'What are you looking for?' she asked quizzically.

'Stuff to put on the pancakes.' Rick replied casually.

'I have the maple syrup here.'

'That's not all I have on pancakes.' He smiled. Why didn't this surprise her? He was a child at heart, but she needed that in him. She needed the fun in her life that only he could provide. Kate watched his butt as he bent over looking for... well whatever toppings he was looking for.

And then the guilt came. Why was she allowed to be happy? She had strung him along for years, making him suffer and pushing him away every time he got closer to her and her _now_ nonexistent wall.

Rick turned around walking towards her and sensed the shift in her.

'What's the matter?' he asked, setting the plate down and sitting next to her. He put the burnt ones on his own plate before putting the unscathed disks on her plate. He uncapped the lid of Nutella, spreading it on the pancakes. He added the maple syrup and garnished it with sprinkles.

Kate wanted to laugh at him – it looked... disgusting – but she couldn't shake the sinking feeling enough to put a proper smile on her face. Taking a breath, and not wanting to break his happiness, she plastered the best smile she could force on to her face. 'Nothing.' Kate replied casually.

He didn't buy it. They ate in silence for a few minutes as he realised that she wasn't going to continue without him pushing. Kate could feel him stealing glances at her as they ate, watching her like he usually did at the precinct; this time she wanted the attention though, she didn't have to hide it. All she wanted to do was curl up next to him on the couch, listening to his heart beating, or read a book, or watch a movie. She needed the closeness. She needed to be told that she wasn't a pathetic excuse for a human being. She needed to be told she was loved. She wanted to be proven wrong and told she was worth it. If anyone was going to prove her wrong, it was going to be Rick Castle. He was the only one she would allow.

As they both finished their pancakes, he started prodding.

'Tell me what you're thinking.' He requested, cupping her face with her palm.

'Yo- you make me happy, Rick. I don't deserve it.' A quiet voice replaced her usual confident tone.

'I liked the beginning of that statement, hated the end.' He sighed.

Huffing, she got up and started pacing next to the table. 'With all that I've done to you - parading boyfriends around you when I knew how you felt; I don't deserve this, don't deserve you.'

Rick watched her for a moment; not moving, not saying anything. His face gave away nothing.

_Damn his poker face!_

After what seemed an eternity, he sighed and got up. Meeting her when she paced back towards him, he grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her; her back to his front.

'Yeah, ok, that was slightly annoying. But I don't care about that. I've done the same thing, and I'm not proud of it. Trying to make you notice me by making you jealous is not one of my better moments.' He kissed her shoulder. 'The important thing is: we're here, we're together and I love you.'

She turned in his arms. He was right, they'd both done things that they weren't proud of, and they weren't ready before – _she _wasn't ready.

'We weren't ready for each other then, Kate.' He said, reading her mind like he usually did. 'Knowing me back then, I would have wanted you as a notch in my bed post. Now I want so much more. You probably would never have taken me seriously-'

'Still don't.' She mumbled with a smile, loud enough for him to hear. He grazed his teeth along her neck and she shivered, sinking into him; then he tickled her slightly. She loved that he was rubbing off on her, making small jokes when it was unnecessary, but making the mood lighter nonetheless.

'_And, _I don't think you would have let me in. Not like you have now. You wouldn't have let me love you like I do.'

Kate knew it to be true. He had her pegged from the get go. She had no idea how she deserved such a man who was willing to stick through all the crap she put him through, just for her to open up. He tore down her walls completely. _Bastard,_ she thought with a smile. And she knew he did love her; the true kind.

'You're right.' Kate sighed.

'I'm sorry, I'm what?' he asked with fake shock.

'Shut up,' she said, silencing him with a kiss. 'I love you, too. And seeing as we're sharing,' her arms went around his neck. 'I've been fighting this for a while now, but – you're my one and done, Rick.'

'Oh, I thought it was something important! Coz, I've known that for a while now.' He leant down to kiss the scowl off her face. 'I can't say that you're my one and done - seeing as I've had two – but you're my last one. The best one. The only one I'll ever want again. My always.'

'Why is this sounding like a proposal?' she joked fingering the collar of his shirt.

'It can be if you want.'

'Nope, I want a ring, mister.'

He bit his lip and her eyes widened. _He has a ring. Oh my god, he has a ring for me!_

* * *

><p>AN: After writing the pancakes part and what he has on them... I kinda want to try it, but I don't think I'm brave enough... :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, so I'm pretty sure this isn't where most of you thought this was going, but I promise we'll get to it :)

I'm not really sure about this chapter and the next, but they have some more laundry to air (so to speak). I've tried to put in some cute moments, but again, not real confindent about it.

Let me know what you think! You guys rock for reading and reviewing. You all make my day!

* * *

><p>Kate stood there, like a deer in the headlights. Wide eyed and ridged. 'Castle! You can't-' she spluttered when her brain started to churn again.<p>

'Can't what?' he interrupted her. 'I knew you were the only woman I wanted ever again, so I bought you a ring while I waited for you to catch up with my thinking. Sooner or later we both think along the same lines. You don't want to be Mrs Castle?'

Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and her heat pounded in her chest. 'H-how long have you had it?'

'After I broke it off with Gina. I realised you were the only woman I would want ever again. So I bought one, hoping you would realise that Josh was never going to be the right guy for you, and if I could survive Demming, I could survive Josh.'

She sucked in a breath, she had to tell him. 'Rick, about that summer you asked me to the Hamptons? I um... Do you remember when I asked you to come outside so I could talk to you without the boys listening in?'

He nodded.

'Well I was going to tell you I wanted to go with you.'

'What? Why didn't you say something?'

'Gina turned up before I could finish the sentence.'

'You- she- I can't believe this. I hate that woman even more.' His grip had tightened on her again. He stared into her eyes again. Then realisation dawned on his expression. 'You broke up with Demming.' He whispered.

Kate nodded. 'I knew then, Rick. I knew I was going to fall hard for you. That's why I was in no where relationships with men that I didn't love.'

'Not fair, throwing that back in my face.' He puffed. 'I hated myself after that fight. All I wanted to do was kiss you senseless and take away the pain.' He told her giving a quick kiss, letting her know he was happy he _could_ actually kiss her now, whenever he wanted.

'You're not the only one.' She mumbled against his lips. 'That alley kiss was all that was running through my head after you said it. It was so hard to be mad at you. Talk about distracted.' She confessed, blushing all shades of red. 'I wanted to take back everything I said, because you were the best thing in my life, you _are_ the best thing in my life.'

'Likewise, though you will need to share that title with Alexis from time to time.' He chuckled.

Kate looked up as she separated herself from him. She needed her mind clear as she spoke to him for this one, and his touch made everything foggy.

'Rick, I'm so sorry that I lied to you for months, that I didn't speak to you for months– that I didn't tell you I heard you - '

'Ok,' he cut in. 'The lie - that stung, but I figured it out, _and_ you came clean about it. Pun intended.' He waggled his eyebrows at her as she went deep crimson. 'But you had your reasons, and I get it –more than you know. You cutting me out of your life – that,' he sighed tried to find the right words. 'That crushed me. I was overjoyed that you were alive, and scared that you heard me and it made you hide from me. I wanted to kick myself for not being able to shut my mouth. I missed you every day.' He stepped back into her space wrapping his arms around her, a silent way of letting her know, he'll never let her go again. Not without a fight at least.

'When you smiled at me in the hospital after surgery – I think that was the best moment of my life, after Alexis being born.'

Kate stilled as guilt ran through her. Rick was the only person she wanted to see when she woke up. She was relieved to see her dad, but Rick, she needed to see, knowing that if she saw him she'd know if what he said was a dream or real. She didn't know what to think when she woke up with Josh sitting next to her – secretly hoping it was Castle stroking her hand. Josh hadn't even been on her list of people she wanted to see. And then she had to go and lie to Rick because she was lying to herself, causing them both pain.

'It hurt even more when I saw Dr Motorcycle Boy sitting next to you, tending to your every need with a smirk on his pretty face.' He mumbled, looking at the floor. Jealousy oozed from every pore.

Kate laughed as he hugged her tightly against his body.

'What?' Rick asked defensively.

'I think I like you jealous.' Kate confessed, kissing his neck. 'Besides, his face isn't so pretty now, anyways.'

'Why?'

She hadn't told anyone the reason why she broke up with Josh. Kate looked him in the eyes, caressing his face as she spoke. 'One of our recurring fights was my partnership with you. He wanted you gone, convinced that you wanted me as another conquest so you could finally be "Jameson Rook getting Nikki Heat".' Seeing Ricks face change drastically from bemused to angry, she continued quickly to the part she knew he would love. 'He told me about the fight you had while I was in the OR. I decked him for it.'

'What!' Rick half yelled, half squealed in delight.

'He had no right to speak to you like that. He called Alexis a brat, for God's sake! When _that_ came out of his mouth, I lost it. I was used to him ranting on about you – and us – but as soon as he mentioned Alexis... Dad had to hold me back from kicking the crap out of him. It hurt like hell, though I didn't feel it until after the rage subsided. I pulled a few stitches and hurt for weeks. His nose may be slightly crooked after I broke it. Dad patched me up and threw him out when he woke up.'

Ricks mouth opened and closed a few times.

'I'm sorry; do I have the notorious Rick Castle flabbergasted?'

'You get shot, and you defend my honour? How does that work?' a smile tugging at his lips.

'_I'm_ the only one who can push you around Castle.'

He grew silent, tensing around her. 'He was right though.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I got you shot; it was my fault this happened to you.'

'Don't say that. You were there for me, whenever I needed you. You came for me when Roy-' A tear fell down her cheek at his name. Rick wiped it away.

'I've been kicking myself that I didn't react sooner.' He told her, not really looking her in the eyes as he smoothed the skin of her cheek.

'What do you mean?' she frowned.

'I saw the sniper before he shot you; just a glint off the scope in the sunlight and I didn't work it out until a second before. I couldn't make it to you in a second.'

'You-' Kate faltered. He was going to take a bullet for her.

'If I did it would have saved you from getting this.' He moved his hand from her back and thumbed her scar through the gap in the shirt.

'Rick, you could have died!'

'I thought you _did_ die.' He said quietly. 'Right there, in my arms.'

'No! No you can't go jumping in front of bullets for me! How would I face Martha or Alexis? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it was because of me that you were hurt or dead. There is no way I'd make it back out of that hole I'd dig for myself again.'

'And you don't think I feel the same way? Kate, it was because of me that you got shot. I brought your mothers case up again, it was me who started you on this path again. I basically pulled the trigger!'

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he would die for her, but it hadn't really sunk in before. He would give up everything for her, his life, his family. And now he blamed himself for her getting shot.

'You listen to me, Richard Castle. I don't want to ever hear that come out of your mouth again. You didn't pull the trigger, you didn't stab my mother,' her voice broke and a tear escaped again. 'You didn't start all of this. You are not to blame! The bastard who put the hit out on all of us – he's the one to blame.'

'Kate –'

'Rick, no.' Kate cut him off. 'I don't want to hear anymore about it. If I believed for one second that it was your fault do you really think I would have asked you back in my life? Or have opened myself up as much as I have?'

He was dumbfounded. His mouth slightly slack and open as he watched her, pleading with him to understand that she didn't blame him, hell, she was thankful for him being there for her.

'I _love_ you, Rick. And I'll not have you thinking that it's your fault! You're the one who's been helping me. Helping me move on with my life and accept it.'

Rick sighed, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. He bent down and kissed her lips gently.

'You are amazing... and delusional.' He whispered. Kate flicked his ear.

'I'm serious, Rick.' She said, putting on her best detective "don't-mess-with-me" attitude.

He sighed. A look washed over his face that looked like despair, but she didn't understand why. Her forehead furrowed at him, and just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, he kissed her quickly. 'There's something I need to show you.' He said pulling her into his study, the remnants of their breakfast forgotten on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok, so still not sure about this one as well, and i've hope i've done it justice, I may go back and change a couple of things later. But anyways, hope you enjoy it! And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.

Thanks to Docvap: I'm glad it was more than you expected. I do aim for the impossible :)

Again, thanks to everyone!

* * *

><p>Rick opened the SmartBoard he used for his murder board in his office. What Kate didn't know is that factual injustices frequented it more than his fictional ones for his novels. His password was something that she would be able to crack if she thought about it hard enough. It would have been a little embarrassing for most men to have something so sentimental, but Richard Castle was a hopeless romantic, and if she didn't know it by now, there was something wrong with her. Kate couldn't hide the blush as he typed in her badge number.<p>

He gave her the keyboard after clicking the folder in question. This he was proud of. He made it so if anyone went looking, they wouldn't know it was about Kate, or her mother's murder, but it did pertain to her in the name.

Opening the file, _Nikki Rook_, she looked at him quizzically as the password notification popped up. She didn't scoff at the name of the file either, though she didn't tell him she thought it was cute either, and a bit of a spoiler.

'_Always_.' He said sombrely, as if waiting for her to start teasing. She took that as a cue to type in the word. This was also something she didn't rib him about. That was _their_ thing. That's what he told her when he couldn't say _I_ _love you_. Kate had known this for a while now. And she had an inkling that he would keep on saying it, forever.

But it caused trepidation the way Rick told her the password. He pulled her away from their breakfast, and her almost breakdown to show her something – something important. The way he was looking at her was not helping her nerves either. It was nervous – like he expected her to run – and also fear. His hesitance shook her. This was something he was obviously keeping from her, and this is a man who kept hardly anything to himself. The realisation that it had to be something incredibly important made her want to strip off her clothes and distract him completely, leaving this for another day; one where they hadn't spent the morning in bed and bared their souls.

Despair filled Rick's features, they looked as if he were pleading forgiveness; and it startled her. He nodded, urging her to open the file. Determination now mixed in his expression.

She hit enter, after her internal debate, fingers hovering over the enter key. Finally deciding to do as he wanted she pressed the heavy key, and was almost in tears with what she saw. Her mother's face lit up the screen; a smiling photo of Johanna was in the middle of the screen, next to Kate's academy photo. Rick had been trying to solve them both.

Not turning to look at him with the tears pouring down her face, she asked him quietly. 'Why?'

Rick let out a breath shakily, and spoke hesitantly. But she didn't turn around to him. This was like when she was at work with his crazy ideas, except the added tears and emotions coursing through her, and this wasn't one of his wacky theories.

He told her why he asked her to give up- for now at least. The secretive man in question, telling him she had to step down from the case to keep her safe. It sounded like it pained him to tell her. She wondered how long he had been doing this. She suspected when Gates dropped her shooting.

Touching her fingers to the picture of her mother over the screen, her resolve set firmly.

'I'm sorry.' he said finally. 'I was trying to solve this so you could get what you wanted. Be the person you wanted, have the relationship-'

That startled her. When she had said that to him in the park, she meant it, but she hoped that he would understand that she wanted him in that relationship with her, no one else. Now, Kate had been slowly giving in to life; letting it capture her, not wanting to let her go and she had been slowly moving away from the death of her mother. All because of this man, weaselling into her life – and her heart. This morning, she had finally given in. She wasn't going anywhere anymore. No more death wish. She had something to live for.

But of course he had to go and play with fire, trying to give her justice for her mother and herself.

'I found a few leads with your mothers case.' He continued tentatively.

'Castle, if the guy who shot me, or had my mother killed, found out about this-'

'He just never said anything about _me_ investigating it. You couldn't, but I'm a grey area.'

'Not the point, Rick.' She said firmly.

'I'm sorry,' he said, defeat filling his tone and expression. He took a step back from her, giving her space; she didn't think the step back was him fearing for his life. But space is not what she wanted. 'I didn't think-' he cut himself off.

'That's the problem, Rick, you don't think.' Her tone was soft and quiet. 'Turn it off.' She didn't want to see this anymore. This wasn't the time or the place.

'Kate –' he started, but he did as he was told – one of the only times, she noted. 'I'll understand if you want to go.' His head rested on his chest as he studied the floor. She started walking – to him and not the door. Hearing her walk, he spoke again. 'I'm so sorry, Kate. I was only trying to give you what you wanted.'

Stopping inches from him, he looked up when he saw her feet in front of his. She cupped his cheek bringing his eyes to meet hers. 'You already have, Rick. I have you.' She kissed his lips softly, as he stood there in shock, fully expecting her to leave and never come back.

His lips finally moved with hers when she pulled back.

'_You_ are helping me be the person I want to be. _You_ are helping me to have the relationship I want. All I want is you.' She said biting her lip. 'I love you, Rick. Always.'

He groaned in relief at her words as he kissed her deeply.

'You don't hate me?'

'Of course not. I can be annoyed at you, angry with you, but I don't think I could ever hate you. Not now. I'm slightly peeved that you didn't think of the danger, but no, not hate.'

Grinning madly at her, he took her lips with hers, gently kissing her with as much love as he could muster.

'This is staying off for now.' She said when he let her lips go again, and motioned to the SmartBoard. He was starting to protest when she placed a finger over his lips silencing him. 'No, this stays off, until I say so. Until I'm ready. If anyone found out that you were investigating it, they won't hesitate to come after you, or Alexis or Martha. That's not going to happen. You're too important to me, and so is your family. I can't lose you.' She said strongly.

'My mom is dead, Rick. This can't bring her back. But you can bring me back, and I want to focus on that. On us.'

He stroked – no, caressed – her cheek lovingly as he bore into her eyes. The love that radiated from them didn't scare her anymore, it made her warm and tingly, like she was the luckiest girl in the world because he was looking at her like that. And Kate believed she was. He chose her. Out of every other girl on the planet, he chose her.

'I love you, too, Kate.' Rick said before capturing her lips softly, trying to convey all the love he had for her in a single kiss. It worked too, because if it hadn't been for his arms around Kate's body, she would have fallen to the floor when her legs gave way from under her.

Pulling away from her lips, he chuckled against her cheek. 'Did you actually go weak at the knees?'

Laughing at her incredible girly-ness, she nodded. 'Only you could make me weak at the knees, Richard Castle.' she said biting her lip.

He hummed as he took that lip into his mouth, his tongue playing with it, as if soothing her bite. 'I have other ways of making you weak that the knees.' He said, quickly grabbing behind her knees and pulling her up around him. Squealing happily as he carried her away from the murder board and his study. The firm grasp around her making her feel loved and safe: the thing she always wanted with the man she wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: And before I forget (I'm sorry for everyone who has read this already only to find the A/N is the only thing that has changed) a BIG thank you to Amanda, who has reviewed several times. It's lovely to know that my story has kept peoples interest from the beginning :) And an all round thank you to everyone who is reading this. It really is great to know that my story is liked!

After this chapter we get back to the good stuff :P


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hiya again! Getting back to the good stuff, and just a warning but this chapter is mostly cute :)

Happy Australia Day to my fellow Aussies. I hope your Aussie Day isn't as wet and miserable as mine. It's supposed to be summer! I want my swealtering heat back, my sunny beach days and the ability to not step in puddles every where I go.

Anyways, thank you for reading! You guys are slightly amazing, just incase you didn't know :)

IDontTypicallyWrite... you kinda made my day. After an ongoing crappy night at work; your review came in.. I was smiling madly. My co-workers thought I was crazier than usual :P

* * *

><p>Rick carried her in strong arms to the kitchen island and darted away for a second. 'Stay.' He said slowly, pausing a moment before retreating backwards.<p>

Crossing her legs and folding her arms on her perch, she replied. 'Woof,' with a smile. A grin broke out on his face and he turned.

Again, this man –_this man-_ had made her hot and bothered after something so close to her heart that seeing it usually caused her to spiral, if only, part way into that abyss she kept for such times. Normally she'd be alone, crying her eyes out and feeling empty. No, this time was different. He was there and he loved her, and she loved him. Rick wasn't about to let her fall back into the darkness. She wasn't going to live in the past with her mother anymore. She'd remember all the memories, and the hurt that defines who she is, but she isn't going to set up residence there anymore. Kate was going to live in the present, with Rick. He was going to cherish her and love her... and he was going to marry her. That was something to live for.

Kate closed her eyes, leaning back with her hands to the bench. With a smile on her face she pictured it. She was a girl at one point, so she did think about her wedding day, maybe not to the extent of some women, but a few thoughts nonetheless. Now it was clearer than ever. Her father giving her away, Lanie as her maid of honour, Maddie behind her; her heart pounded when Alexis was waiting in line too, happy tears and a smile that lit up the room.

Ryan and Esposito were on the groom's side, both looking at her like they had never seen her before. The groom's back was still turned until she walked up to the altar. Her father kissed her cheek as a hand reached out to take what her father was giving away. Not once before now, did she ever see the groom's face, but this time, he was the only thing she saw. Everything else in this dream state melted away as he took her hand.

Rick beamed at her; his blue eyes were shining brightly as he looked at her, nothing but pure love and adoration. He had never looked happier. Alexis' smile didn't even compete with her fathers.

Her mind skipped through the ceremony to the part she wanted: exchanging vows, saying "I do" and the kiss.

'You may now kiss the bride,' the minister told them. Rick lifted her veil, and cupped her cheek before leaning in to place his lips on hers

Kate felt actual lips on hers then; kissing her softly and completely. It was just a small kiss, one that told her how much he loved her without being heated. It conveyed love, not lust. It was a perfect first kiss as husband and wife, but he didn't know that's what she was thinking. He just knew what she wanted or needed.

'What were you thinking about?' he asked, resting his forehead on hers.

'Nothing.' Her lips curling upwards against her will.

'With that smile, it has to be a good nothing.'

'Oh, it was.' Kate captured his lips again, this time making it deep and heated.

He lost all composure when she released him. His hands had wandered all over her back and neck; hers just staying around his neck so he couldn't leave the embrace even if he tried.

Rick wore a cheeky smile, laced with passion as he dropped small kisses along her cheek and lips, pulling back so they could focus on each other's faces before connecting again.

'Did you have something to share with the class? Is that why I had to go to puppy school?'

He laughed at her, obviously regaining the ability to form coherent words. Reaching around her back, he picked up something he had dropped as his hands had had minds of their own on her body.

'Just wanted to see how adventurous you are, Detective.' He said, bringing the Nutella jar into her sight.

She squinted at him, sensing a double meaning behind it, but he couldn't really be serious.

'What do you mean?' Kate asked him innocently. 'What are we having with that?'

'I was thinking... some Nutella with a side of Dectective Beckett.' He told her casually.

_Of course, this is Rick Castle, Award Winning Man-Child we're talking about here._

'Really, Castle? On the kitchen bench?'

'Where else am I supposed to make my meal?' he growled provocatively, the arousal in his voice making her body shiver against her will.

Uncapping the lid, he dipped his finger and brought it to her lips. Keeping their eyes locked, she opened her mouth, swirling her tongue around his finger, making sure she got every bit of the spread. She pulled his now clean finger from her mouth, and brought him into a kiss, making sure he could taste the Nutella on her tongue.

'Is that a challenge, Mr Castle?'

'Nope, you just gave me permission.' Rick said, with an evil smile on his lips. He had undone her buttons without her knowing as they kissed; somehow he had gotten the Nutella onto two fingers on different hands and was now rubbing it on her nipples.

Her legs were still crossed on the counter, and she could feel the heat pooling in her stomach. Looking down, Rick saw her thighs clench together in arousal.

'We'll get to that soon,' he smirked, taking a nipple into his mouth, and ecstasy vibrated though her.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I'm a tease. Stay tuned for more adventures of Castle, Beckett and the Nutella jar :P

Oh! And is anyone else super excited about the 40's episode? I AM! Should be awesome, as per usual!

Review? Pretty please? With cherries on top?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hiya again! This will probably be the longest chapter I'll have; I didn't think I should tease you guys anymore and split this part up again :P

I think I've let myself down and you guys down with this chapter, I'm not really sure of it, so if the light bulb switches on and somebody is actually home this time, I will probably update it some more.

But anyways, enjoy some good smut, there is still more to come (hehe) I'm getting them to fifteen so help me god! I'll probably end this at the Twelfth, with an epiloge or two, but that's a while off yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kate was trembling as his tongue and mouth devoured her. He had only stayed on one breast making sure that it was completely clean of chocolate spread before kissing her again, their tongues rolling around together, the taste of her skin and Nutella making her shake with anticipation. He removed his lips from hers, making her groan slightly annoyed from the loss of contact.<p>

Rick smirked at her, 'Mmm, Nutella has never tasted so good!' he moaned against her skin. The vibrations were making her tremble and pant. He kept eye contact when he started on her other breast, sucking her coated peak into his mouth. She bit her lip hard, trying to keep herself in check, but it really wasn't working. Her hands on the counter were fisting, nails biting into her palms.

As he finished licking and sucking at her breast, he captured her lips again. Letting go, faster than the last time, he smiled at her cheekily. He loved getting her all hot and bothered, and he was doing it well; her body was rosy with arousal and restraint.

'You're such a tease.' Kate panted.

'But you love me.' He said kissing her again. Her hands wrapped around his neck crushing his lips on hers. She hadn't noticed one hand had left her until he ran a coated finger down between her breasts, making a wavy line down to her juncture. She let go of his lips moaning as he touched her. Watching him as he put another glob of chocolate on his fingers, he uncrossed her legs tenderly and spread them. Her heart pounded so hard she was pretty sure Rick could hear it.

He swiped his loaded finger between her legs. She shook.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' He mumbled against her skin, kissing her quickly again before licking and cleaning the chocolate from her torso. Kate thought she was going to explode as soon as he touched her sensitive spot.

He stopped, crouching down, touching her calves gently. Spreading her legs further apart, he latched on to her inner right thigh, sucking, biting and licking at the tender skin.

'You and your hickeys.' She chastised half-heartedly, knowing he could feel her trembling with anticipation; the hickey adding to the heat extending from her core to her fingertips and toes. She jerked slightly when she felt his tongue on the skin of her other thigh, hoping he would leave a matching one on it. Rick noticed her twitch and the small moan Kate tried unsuccessfully to hold in. Feeling his teeth sink into her thigh gently, her head fell back slightly and she didn't even try to stifle the moan that made its own way out of her body. His tongue soothed the bite, and kissed both her thighs. Rick pulled her forward slightly on the counter, putting her knees over his shoulders.

'_Rick_.' She pleaded. With a quick smile he attacked her. Pressing his flat tongue down on her clit caked in Nutella. A jolt of electricity ripped through her, she wasn't going to survive this. He moved his tongue slowly over her nub, spreading it before licking it off. Kate was moaning loudly, shaking every so often as he brought her closer. When he started sucking she was trembling constantly. Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging on it when her hands closed into fists and pushing his face into her harder. Kate fell back on the counter as her muscles gave out; her head off the edge.

Rick paused making sure she was ok, lifting his head from her body. 'Don't you dare stop!' She panted heavily. He smirked, kissed her lower stomach - _once, twice_ - making her twitch, before resuming his assault.

He had her coming within seconds. Blood rushed her head, her body arched towards the ceiling as she clenched his hair in her fingers. He continued to lick her slowly, letting her enjoy the pleasure, prolonging it as much as possible. She moaned contently as he kissed up her limp body, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her up, bringing their bodies together. He kissed her deeply, making sure she could taste herself and the chocolatey goodness Rick had licked clean off her.

She relaxed against him, moulding her body to his as she came down from her high, her breath calming as her skin stoped tingling.

'_That_ was awesome.' He murmured against her lips.

'That's the first time someone has eaten anything off me.'

'Really?' he asked, mischief in full swing at this point in his voice. 'Well I have other things to eat off you while I eat you.'

Arousal shivered through her again.

'Admit it,' he whispered against her skin. 'You like it when I'm in control.' Of course he had to bring up the argument that had arisen when they were cuffed together. _Hmm, cuffs..._

'You can't have a gun, Castle.' she told him.

'I already have one, and it's loaded.' He assured her. Kate laughed easily at him.

'Admit it.' His breath hot and heavy next to her ear. 'You like it when I take control and make you come wildly.' He sucked her earlobe into his mouth. A moan slipped through her lips unexpectedly.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'You should. But you will have to follow _my_ lead too.'

'Oh, I will. I love having you in charge. Just not today; today is all about you.' Rick's tongue darted across her pulse point, sucking on it and making her melt.

'Mhmm, Rick.' She moaned, her hands running all over his body. 'You have no idea what you do to me.'

'Yes I do.' He said pushing his clothed arousal into her naked heat. Both groaned at the contact, the need evident in each other. 'I don't get like this for just anyone, you know.'

'Well, that makes a girl feel special.'

'You're not special, Kate. You're extraordinary. I do believe that trumps special.'

Tingles ran through her spin as he spoke to her. Kate couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face. No one had made her this happy before. Pulling her face back from his, her hands rose to his face; thumbs stroking his cheeks. Kissing him sweetly and shortly, she looked him in the eyes. 'You too, Rick.' She smiled. The grin he gave her made her heart swell.

'Oh! Ten.' He winked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

'What? You can't say you're not enjoying it.' His mouth found her neck.

'Oh, I am, but do you have to keep count?' Kate found it hard to concentrate with his tongue gliding over her neck.

'You have at least five more to go. I made a promise that I intend to keep.'

'Well, we had better not waste this.' She said grabbing him through his pants. Rick's breath hitched and unlatched himself from her body. Kate watched his eyes darken as she gently stroked him through the material.

He moaned her name, his breath heating her skin deliciously. It spurred her on; but also made him react ferociously. Hauling her off the counter and into his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips automatically. Kate squirmed when his hardness hit her juncture. She had no idea how he had this much restraint. If it was her, they would already be naked and done by now, she wanted him that much. But Rick had other ideas. He kept things slow and determined which took her to new levels of pleasure.

He placed her on the couch, leaning over her and kissing her roughly.

'God, I want you.' Rick moaned as he lifted her knees, spreading them around him. Kneeling he pulled down his waist band of his sweats. She watched his penis bob as it caught on his pants. Kate bit her lip, not even trying to hide it. She wanted him too. That was evident by the wetness between her legs.

Rick licked a finger, and swiped it through her lower lips causing her to jerk. Positioning himself at her opening, Rick lowered himself back over her, pushing his hips only millimetres into her.

'Tell me you want me.' He told her.

'I'll always want you. No one else.' She said, breathing heavily, squirming herself down slightly. 'I don't get like this for just anyone.' A loving smile graced both their features when she repeated his words.

Pushing into her fully, he began his torturously slow pace, driving her to insanity.

Not being able to move anywhere without hitting the floor, Kate had no choice but to let him control the tempo in which he entered her. She gripped his neck so she had something to hold onto as he brought her closer and closer to release. He watched her, knowing when she was about to climax and then slowed completely, making her fall back from the edge. Rick did it twice. She thought she would have to throw him on the floor and take control herself the third time he tried it. He slowed, and she was moaning, Kate couldn't take much more of the teasing. He thrust into her slowly twice before slamming into her.

Kate screamed his name as the unexpected orgasm exploded in her, sending fire throughout her body making muscles tense and relax. She forgot to breathe making her gulp for air as she calmed. Still tingling she could feel Rick moving slowly in her.

'Office. Now.' She told him.

'But-'

'Now, Rick!' Picking her up, she moaned as he left her heat. Rick carried her to his office and placed her on the desk, sweeping all the papers off the desk in one motion. Kate had always wanted someone to do that.

Rick took the time to move the SmartBoard out of sight against the bookcase. It dawned on her why he started to protest before.

Her heart fluttered. It was sweet. After everything that had just taken place in this room, he didn't want that to ruin their amazing mood, both for him and her. Yes, bad memories had consumed this room, but she wanted new memories, ones that made her shiver with desire with what he had done to her on this desk. Kate wanted Rick.

'Come here.' She told him, grabbing his arm as soon as he was close enough and brought him to her lips. Kissing him lovingly was a change from the lust they both had just minutes ago. 'Thanks.' She told him. He smiled that knowing smile and simply returned his lips to hers. His hands started roaming and his lips became more insistent as their passion returned.

'One of your fantasies, Kate?' he asked, knocking the desk with a knuckle.

'Having you take me on the table you wrote page 105? Hell yes.' Kate told him unabashedly, pulling his lips to hers. 'And then me riding you on your chair.'

Rick moaned and she felt his hardness bob in arousal. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and entered her again. She wasn't expecting the swift sensation just yet and it had her trembling. Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck to support herself, but also to keep him close, his hot breath on her ear, his tongue trailing on her neck as she sunk her teeth into his.

When he realised what she was doing, he thrust into her a little harder. 'Are you giving me a hickey?' Kate could hear the smirk in his voice when he heard her scream out a little as he hit all of her spots.

'Maybe.' She said breathily, as he brought her closer already.

'Hypocrite.' He took her ear between his teeth, sending tingles down her spine.

'You betcha.' She moaned, latching back onto his neck as he picked up his pace, she sucked his neck harder; making sure it left a mark. 'You're mine, no one else's.' Rick growled at her words; deep and gruff, enjoying that she was possessive over him. The noise did it for her. Rick took her mouth in his as she climaxed, breathing her in as she moaned and writhed, clamping down on him like a vice.

Tongues battled savagely as lust overpowered them both. Kate dug her nails into him trying to get him even closer, regardless of the fact that he was still inside her. The realisation that she would never get enough of this man, hit her like a tonne of bricks, and it didn't scare her. The not wanting to run away from him and the emotions coursing through her was going to take some getting used to. Old habits die hard, but with the way he was touching her, kissing her, making love to her (and yes, that's why all the sex was so good); Kate knew that habit would drop dead sooner than ever expected. She'd be running _to_ him in no time.

Rick's hand was stroking her back tenderly, down one side of her back and then down the other with a curl; just one finger. Kate realised he was writing something: '12'.

Making her way down the other side of his neck than the one she had finished attacking, and mumbled into his skin. 'I don't know how you haven't come yet. It makes me think I'm just really easy to undo.'

'Oh, it's taking _a lot_ of self control here, otherwise it would have been over and done with about two minutes in, and that would just be embarrassing. Besides, I'm not done with you yet.'

'C'mon, Rick.' Kate cooed as seductively as possible. She really liked how generous he was, but she also really wanted to get him off too. 'Let me make you lose control.' Kate sucked on his pulse point, grazing her teeth across it and he bucked his hips. The sensation made her jump and moan into his skin, making her bite down slightly.

'Nope, definitely not done with you yet.' His fingers found their way to her scalp and he pulled on her hair gently, disconnecting her from his skin. 'You're insatiable.' He told her before kissing her deeply.

Rick pulled her off the desk and twirled her around. A hand slid down her stomach to her juncture as lips sucked on her neck. Her head lolled back onto Rick's shoulder near the crook of his neck as he thrust into her again. It was an overload of sensations. Fingers rubbing, his tongue licking her, his breath panting in her ear and the delicious feel of Rick inside her, had Kate's metal capacity turn to mush. Writhing under his ministrations, she had no choice but to lean forward before her legs gave out; her arms supporting her on the desk in front of them.

Rick moved with her but now trailed his lips along her back as he moaned into her skin. Kate's wild hair fell around her face covering her neck from his onslaught. When he pushed down on her clit, her arms gave way and she fell the short distance to the desk. His lips didn't follow this time, but his fingers and pace never stopped.

'Oh, god, yes!' she moaned as she could feel the pressure in her building. Quickening his thrusts an arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her up against his body. The change of position had her exploding.

Convulsing in his arms, she once again rode out the climax, sighing contently and moaning his name. Kate had no idea how her brain was functioning after all this. She was putty in his hands, and they were such soft, talented hands.

Rick's hands wandered all over her body, caressing her as she tingled all over. He slid out of her and turned her to face him. Rick sat her down on the edge of the desk and kissed her senseless. She moaned as he kissed her languidly, strong arms keeping her standing up right. Kate could feel him moving slightly, but her brain was too fuzzy to realise what he was doing until she was pulled into his lap as he sat down. He pulled her legs up around him so she was straddling him. He wasn't pushing her to go again; he actually got her into a comfortable position over him, regardless of the erection between them.

When he wasn't kissing her mouth, his tongue was trailing along her skin, everywhere he could reach. Kate went back to giving him a hickey, a really good one that marked him as her territory.

'I think you have an oral fixation.'

'Wait until we get to your day and you'll see just how fixated I am.' Kate whispered seductively in his ear, before nipping it gently. Rick groaned and continued licking and kissing her neck.

When she was satisfied that his neck was going to be nicely purple for at least a few days, she kissed it gently and started grinding against him.

'Why the hickey, Kate?'

Kate paused, it was silly and she knew it. She thought about hiding it from him, but she had opened up to him so much already, so she thought, _what the hell?_

'It's silly, but... I want all the bimbos out there to know, the only chest you'll be signing again is mine.' Kate flushed, this time with embarrassment, and it shone through the flush of arousal. A gentle smile formed on his face as he pushed back her hair. 'It's possessive I know, but as most women want you... Well, they can't have you.'

'God, I love you.' Rick kissed her gently. 'Why do you think I wanted to mark you? Kate, you're a catch. You're beautiful, smart, funny; you turn heads when you walk into a room. I'm pretty sure gay guys even check you out!' Kate giggled. 'Any guy would want a chance with you. I want them to know, that they don't get to, because you chose me.'

He was skirting what she had told him. 'Rick,' she chided. 'I may be independent, but you can say I'm yours. I've given myself willingly.'

Rick hummed against her lips as he kissed her quickly. 'You're _mine_.'

'I like that.' Her hips started to move against him again.

'_All_ mine.' Rick growled.

Placing a small kiss on his reddened skin, she spoke into his neck. 'And you're mine.' Kate kissed his lips softly and looked deep into his now darkened blue eyes. 'I love you, Rick.' Never; not once had she told a guy that whilst having sex with them. It was just too big a thing to say, but now, with Rick; it felt right, like everything else with him had. She had said it twice now, but this one had more meaning for her. The first time, Rick had basically forced it out of her. She hadn't been lying when she told him the first time, but this; this was of her own accord, no pressure.

'I love you, too.' He whispered back to her.

'Now you stay still Mister. Time to let me do all the work.'

His grin was amazing as she slid him back in her body. Kate moved above him slowly, his hands gripping at her hips tightly. When he leant in and kissed her scar gently, she thought her heart would burst. Her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue slid over the bumpy skin.

It was almost too much; the way this man worshipped her.

Pulling his hair, Rick left her skin. She replaced it with her lips, tongues mingling, moans swallowed by the other, teeth nipping.

Kate ground herself onto him rubbing her clit against him with every movement. Rick started moaning her name as she rode him. She moved faster on him, feeling her own release was imminent, but she wanted him to come with her.

'God, Kate.'

She put her head on his shoulder and hummed into his skin. Moving her position slightly to get move leverage, she went all out, riding him with abandon, feeling his muscles tense underneath her. He pushed and pulled at her hips, helping her keep the pace. When he growled into her skin, she knew he was there. He bit on her clavicle as she felt him twitch in her, filling her once again. The sensation made her come violently and out of nowhere. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moved over him slowly until she stopped.

They sat there in silently, listening to each other's breaths filling the room.

'I really don't want to move.'

'I'm not sure I can move, Kate. As unmanly as it sounds, I think my legs have turned to jelly.'

Kate giggled into his skin. 'My job here is done.'

'Was it as good as your fantasies?'

'Hmm, better. So much better.'

He reached him arm out and pulled them to the desk.

'What are you doing?'

'Doing something I've wanted to do since the day we met.' He reached towards the draw and pulled out a sharpie.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. She did in fact say she was the only one Rick was allowed to sign.

'Close your eyes.' He told her sofly, and she complied. She felt lips on her skin before the cold tip of the sharpie on her left breast. It was slow and determined, not rushed like she had seen him write his signature.

'Open.'

Kate looked down and read neater writing than his usual scrawl.

"Rick C loves Kate B" encircled by a heart and two little x's next to the tip of heart.

'I said a signature, that's a drawing.' Kate baited.

'Fine.' He said, with a smile.

Holding her right breast with his hand, he signed gently on her skin.

'Better?'

'A dream come true.' Kate laughed at the shock on his face. 'Oh come on, you must know by now that I have read your books.'

'I knew that on our first case. But wanting me to sign your chest, that's something I didn't know.'

Kate kissed him deeply before he asked anymore questions. He didn't need to know that September was not the first time she had waited in line to see him. Not right now at least.

Rick's hands moved around to her bottom, supporting her as he tried to stand.

'Don't you drop me!' Kate giggled, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

'I won't.' He said, walking them into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and moved awkwardly so he was lying down with Kate on top of him.

'Sleeping with a fan-girl, that's something I never expected.'

'You can't tell me I'm the only one.'

'Well that depends.'

'On?'

'The others were more in love with the idea of my fame rather than the books and my writing. It's something I'm not proud of, but I'm not actually sure if they could read...'

Kate had felt a pang of jealousy as he started talking about his former conquests, but hearing him speak about them, and how little he thought of them had her laughing slightly.

'But you, Detective,' Rick stroked her hair with his fingers before resting them on her cheek, making sure that she was looking him in the eyes as he spoke to her. 'You are the first fan-girl who I know has read my books, who is not after my money, loves my daughter and puts up with my mother; you are smart, sexy and you make me work for it. You are the first fan-girl that I've truly wanted to bed, and the last one I _ever_ want to bed.'

Kate bit her lip shyly as he spoke softly to her. That is _not_ something you hear every day. And he was talking about forever the first day into this relationship. It was a different tingle now spreading through her body and that had her heart beating a million miles an hour. It was love, pure and simple.

'So not just another notch in your bed post?' Kate teased.

'You can have the whole bed frame. Write "Kate Beckett was here", take up the entire thing, because at the end of the day, you're the only woman I want here with me.'

'You and you're words, Rick. How can I ever compete with that?'

He grinned, rolling them onto their sides and finally slipping out of her. Kate sighed contently as he pulled her close, lips on her forehead as he spoke. 'Three little words are all I need to hear, Kate. Three little words and I'm a goner.'

She closed her eyes and smiled. 'I love you.'

'That's them.' He chuckled.

Sleep started to consume her as Rick drew lazy patterns on her hip and side. The last thing she heard before being pulled under completely was a deep breath and, 'I love you, Kate. I'm never letting you go.' His arm tightened around her before she was completely taken by slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: So me being a ditz YET AGAIN, I've only just realised I have 140 reviews... OH MY GOD! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! It makes my day that you guys love this story :)

OH! And I'm sorry for all those that said they wanted other edibles in this chapter. I'll try and add it to another chapter or story, but I had this chapter already set out and I couldn't fit it in. They are great ideas though and I may pinch them for other Castle smutty stories :P

Thanks again guys


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am really sorry about the delay with this chapter. I've basically been working every day since the last time I posted, and that means no writing; which is a bugger.

I think I need to take another sick day and get 8 chapters out while I have my little insomnia episode, like I did when I started this story; I'm pretty sure that would make you guys happy, and in turn, making me very happy.

The next chapter is almost done so I'll have it posted either tonight, or early tomorrow morning. (Baring in mind that I'm in Australia and it's 11pm now)

Hope you guys like this little fluff piece before more smutty goodness :)

* * *

><p>Stretching her body and hearing her spine crack and a line, Kate woke to an empty bed that she knew was not her own. A blanket had been thrown across her body to keep her warm as she slept. Looking at the clock, she read six thirty-eight. Slowly, Kate swung her legs over the bed, testing them to make sure they would still function; grateful that she exercised regularly, if she didn't, she's not sure that she would be able to stand. Kate found the shirt she had on before the kitchen incident at the foot of the bed and put it on. That was when she smelt it.<p>

A delicious smell was wafting thought the loft making her mouth water. Buttoning the shirt quickly, she followed her nose to the kitchen finding Rick in his sweat pants - hung _very_ low -, darting around the kitchen checking on pots and pans.

Rick turned around to the sink and spotted her leaning against the kitchen island. 'Hey,' he smiled at her and his whole face lit up. 'I was going to come get you as soon as dinner was ready.'

Kate slipped around the bench and into his embrace, her lips finding his in a chaste kiss. 'The smell woke me up. My treacherous stomach decided food was more important than sleep.'

'Ah, I've trained it well then.' He chuckled as she swatted his arm slightly, retreating away.

'Typical, you're trying to fatten me up aren't you?'

'Guilty. A good gust of wind will carry you away from me.' His arms wrapped around her body, bringing her flush against Rick's body, kissing her neck languidly, trying to convey that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

It was true. She hadn't been eating much since the shooting. Most of her clothes hung off her now and she was much less than what she had weighed before. With that said, since she had told Rick about her feelings and her lies, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders; not to mention her stomach seemed to actually _want_ food now.

'If a bullet can't take me away from you, the wind has no chance, Rick.' Kate said earnestly, pulling his head away from her skin and kissing his mouth before he could retort or feel any sort of emotion. She didn't want him to grieve, or feel anything apart from her lips on his and her tongue swirling around his.

Resting their foreheads together, they stood there silently for a few minutes; caressing each other's skin, breathing the other in. Kate closed her eyes, and moulded herself into him. She was content to just stay there; it was safe and comfortable and she never wanted to leave. They were both so content to be with each other, they both jumped when the oven dinged.

'What's for dinner, chef?' Kate asked giggling as they both relaxed again.

'Spaghetti Bolinas. It's the only thing I had in the cupboard; I haven't had a chance to grocery shop yet. '

'You have Nutella, but no actual food?'

'You loved it.' Rick's voice changed to a deep rumble that sent her stomach flipping.

'A little too much I think.' Kate said taking a piece of pasta out of the pot and sucking it into her mouth. She heard Rick moan. 'You have a food fetish, don't you?'

'No, I'm pretty sure I have a Kate Beckett fetish. You manage to make everything sexy.'

Kate smiled as he bent to kiss her. Their arms wrapped around the others body, as their tongues delved into their mouths. When she felt Rick's hands start to move up her legs to rest on the bare skin of her hips and then down to squeeze her butt she had to move away before they got too carried away.

'Food first.' She panted, gaining composure.

'Hmmm, I see how it is. You use me for my cooking and my body.' Rick joked, serving their food and bringing them to the table. They sat beside each other, elbows rubbing as they settled.

'I'm just trying to help you reach your goal. And I'm pretty sure that we both need sustenance before another round.'

'I could get you off before you touch your food, my goal would be complete; we could eat and enjoy the rest of the night and whatever it may bring.' Kate swore Rick's eyebrows did a little dance as he waggled them suggestively at her.

Kate trembled and her stomach growled, showing her hunger for both things he offered. 'Food first.' She said, swirling her pasta on a fork and spoon, shovelling it into her mouth.

She moaned when it hit her tastebuds. With the dilatation of Rick's pupils, the sounds were probably similar to the ones she voiced while having sex.

'This is amazing.' Kate sighed.

'Huh?' Rick asked, shaking out of his daze.

'Food. Good.' She said tapping his cheek and bringing him back to reality.

'Um...' he cleared his throat and rubbed his hands over his face. 'Sorry, I.. er...'

'It's ok, Castle. I give you permission to fantasise about me.'

'Well in that case...' he put down his fork, leant back on the chair and closed his eyes. A smile graced his face as he folded his arms across his chest. Kate watched his face twitch and he made small noises; also catching sight of another impressive erection coming on. _My god, doesn't he ever get tired?_

'Rick.' Kate laughed, but he ignored her. He kept on, moaning a little louder. It was getting her hot and wet.

'Rick!' He still ignored her. 'Castle if you don't stop now, you won't get the "actual" me.'

That snapped him out. He was smiling like mad at her. Kate rolled her eyes at him; ignoring her again he grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

'Real you is so much better than fantasy you.' He told her, kissing her again. Dropping her fork and spoon, Kate wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering into his mouth.

Rick swiped his tongue in her mouth, making her question her "food first" decision.

'Hmmm, you're right, it does taste good.'

'You taste better.' She kissed him one last time before starting at her food again.

Rick didn't stop smiling at her the entire way through dinner. They ate in silence; comfortable and relaxing. She couldn't believe how natural this was for them, like they had actually been doing this a lot longer than a day.

If she was honest, they had been dating for four years, just without sex. _I should have said yes all those years ago._ Kate laughed out loud at that.

'What?' Rick asked, picking up their empty plates and putting them in the sink.

'Nothing.' She said, trying to keep her giggles from exiting her body.

'Ahuh, another nothing that is certainly something. Do I have to try and get it out of you?'

'I think you'd have more fun getting it into me.' A wide smile formed on her face.

'Oooh, sexual innuendo. I thought that was my forte.'

'You voice yours, I keep mine silent.' Kate paused a moment and spoke before she decided against it. 'Oh, and "in your endo".'

Rick laughed uncontrollably. It was infectious and Kate couldn't contain herself.

'Is this something I will see more of in the future?' Rick asked when he finally regained his self-control.

'Oh yeah, though I'm pretty sure you're going to see more of me now.' Kate said taking off the shirt again. She rubbed her breasts and one hand travelled down to the heat between her thighs. 'Hmm, I'm feeling a little dirty.'

Rick caught her hands as they wandered all over her body; his eyes were almost black now. He was looking at her like a piece of meat, and if she was honest with herself, she had never felt more sexy. She bit her lower lip as his hands let go, and replaced them with his own on her body. His mouth caught hers as she moaned; thrusting his tongue into her mouth, forcefully making its way around her mouth.

She got the feeling this time would be rough and fast. The need was evident with the way he touched her, gripping at her body, pulling and pushing. She couldn't contain the heal pooling between her legs, because this rougher version was definitely doing it for her.

'Fuck, Castle!'

Kate felt the chuckle vibrate through his chest. Rick was enjoying this power of her immensely. His hands left her body for a moment before picking her up. Kate threw her legs around his middle as he spoke into her neck, the heat sending tingles through her body. 'Hmm, then let's get you clean, Miss Beckett.'

'Not too clean, Castle. Being dirty makes life more fun.'

Castle thrust his hips into her slightly as her teeth grazed his neck.

'You will be the death of me, Katherine.'

'Oh yes,' she moaned breathily into his ear. 'But what a way to go.'

He groaned in agreement as he hastily took them to the bathroom.

'Time for more of your fantasies, Castle.'

* * *

><p>AN: Yup; still a tease :)

Stay tuned! I won't be a tease for too long.

And thanks again for reading. Reviews make my phone happy and make me feel loved :P


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Really sorry! You must all hate me; life got in the way of writing anything.

To make up for it; I give you shower sex... not me personally... but you get the idea :P

* * *

><p>Rick carried them straight into the shower, not even bothering to rid himself of his sweat pants he was still wearing. He placed her against the cold tiles and groaned when he turned on the water, hitting his body with icy cold temperatures.<p>

His body protected her from most of the water coming out of the shower nozzle, though she shivered when random droplets hit her legs.

'The cold isn't going to ... er... make Little Ricky retreat?'

He pulled his lips back from her clavicle to look her in the eye. His eyebrow raised and looked at her incredulously. 'I'm pretty sure if I was in Antarctica and you were naked _Little Ricky_ would come out to play.'

He pushed his body forward and she didn't feel his erection waver in the slightest. Rick's pants finally fell to the floor with the weight of the water with a squelch. She felt him step out of them as her hands slithered down to his butt and squeezed. 'You feel a little cold, Ricky.'

'You should warm me up.'

Kate captured his lips, delving into his mouth with her tongue. Her teeth bit into his lips eliciting a deep groan from his chest. A hand left her to adjust the water temperature as it warmed from icy cold.

'Hmm, it seems that you don't need me to warm you up after all.' She said, wriggling pointlessly, pretending to get out of his grasp.

He growled deliciously at her as he took her lips again, and pushed her against the wall harder, closing any gap that could possibly be there. Her legs tightened around his middle, and she moved herself shamelessly against him.

Nimble fingers moved from her back to her nipples, squeezing and rolling them, making them hard. Pleasure coursed through her as he attacked her neck – oh, she was going to have more marks – he was making her wet without the water now running down Ricks back.

He took one of her peaks into his mouth as she felt him touch her centre, testing her. Kate moaned as his finger dipped into her. Rick's mouth left her achingly hard peak with a pop before smirking at her. Leaning into her lips again, he kissed her gently and passionately, and Kate thought maybe he wasn't going to take her rough against the wall of his shower. Surprising her yet again, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his hardness in one powerful thrust.

'Oh, fuck!' she gasped in pleasure. Her head leant back against the wall opening her neck up to him. Rick didn't let the opportunity pass him by and licked up her neck with open mouthed kisses. He moaned into her neck, sending tingles through her body.

Kate wasn't disappointed.

This time wasn't slow and torturous; he slammed into her with speed, grinding their pubic bones together, hitting her clit with every thrust. She was coming within minutes, and he didn't stop. She whimpered as he continued moving into her as she climaxed.

'Fifteen.' He whispered into her ear before latching onto her lobe.

'Meaning you can stop now, and I can start taking care of you.'

'Nah,' he said nonchalantly. He was still moving slowly in and out of her. 'Anything else now is just a bonus.'

'Rick-'

He cut her off by ramming into her again. Curses filled the air, along with moans containing his name as he rubbed her clit with his body, forcing another orgasm on her.

The man had stamina, she'd give him that, and technique. She started mentally hitting herself that she didn't do what Lanie suggested and jump him sooner, because –_God_ – he was too good at this.

He slowed now, kissing her lips, tongues mingling as she panted into him.

'Are you planning on making me come so much I won't be able to walk?'

'Kind of hoping on it. You're not leaving this place for a while so I can have my wicked way with you.'

'You're insatiable!' she gasped as he thrust into her hard again, hit her G-spot.

'Exactly, meaning that you aren't going to be able to leave for a very long time.'

She wouldn't tell him that she never wanted to leave. She couldn't as he pounded her again bringing her count to seventeen. Kate twitched and moaned uncontrollably as his hands spanned her body. She was sure that when he put her down she would crumple into a pile on the floor.

Kate couldn't think, she wasn't doing any of the work here, and that was something that she enjoyed doing. She was utterly and completely under his mercy, and he knew it. She could tell he loved having this control over her. The way he bit his lip and had a small triumphant smile on his face told her so.

'Wow,' she murmured.

'I'm not done yet.' Rick smirked.

'Well you know I could take care of that for you.'

'Oh you will, but you're coming with me.' He told her stubbornly.

'Definitely not going to be able to walk.' Kate couldn't help but smile. 'I'm going to get my revenge one day.'

'I look forward to it.' He said putting her down gently. Astonished that she could still stand, he turned her around gently, with her breasts against the wall. Her hair was pushed aside as he kissed up her back before entering her again. He thrust into her hard again. Arms wrapped arms keeping her upright. Kate's right cheek was pressed up against the wall as she panted. She felt Rick's lips pressed against her other cheek. The contrast between the gentleness and roughness had her reeling.

Feeling her cheeks flush and the coil in her stomach tighten, she knew she was close, and so did he.

'Come for me, Kate.' He groaned thrusting into her with even more speed.

As if on command she let go, clenching around him, panting and wanting to sink to the floor. She was a puddle of goo again, and it was a luscious feeling.

'God, you're amazing.' Rick said into her skin, kissing and licking her shoulder. Kate couldn't respond, she had no brain function.

'Have I made you boneless again?' She still had enough brain function to hear the smirk in his voice. She also heard the desire in his groan that followed it.

He gave her about thirty seconds before starting his assault again. His hand slipped down to her clit this time. As he pressed down she groaned out loudly.

'Oh, God! Rick!' her body was arching into him, moving with him as his hot breath covered her shoulder. It seared her skin as he brought her to the edge again. His other hand reached around her body, massaging her breast and tweaking her nipple.

She was moaning his name nonstop now. It was too overwhelming. He rubbed her clit making her orgasm and shudder, her hands gripped his arms holding on as her legs started to tremble. He bit into her shoulder and she could hear his lips smacking as he soothed the bite mark. He had been thrusting all though her orgasm, with the way he was breathing and moaning, he was finally close to his own. She started clenching her inner muscles around him, making him curse and moan her name more.

'I'm coming,' he breathed in her ear; it sent her over the edge as she felt his length, twitch inside her. She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her. Kate was a trembling mess, but it was an amazing feeling. She mewled as his fingertips dug into her possessively. Rick stayed inside her, and she was thankful as the closeness was keeping her standing. She was still shuddering as he kissed up her neck, his breath laboured.

Finally moving out of her, he kept his arms around her, turning her gently and rested her back against the wall, keeping her standing.

'Is it just me, or is that getting even better every time?' Rick asked.

'Not just you.' She whimpered into him, kissing him deeply.

Kate kissed him until she finally got control over her jelly legs. 'So you got to twenty; five over your goal. Happy?'

'Well I know you are definitely satisfied, so hell yes, I'm extremely happy.'

Kate laughed and made her way to the water. 'I think we should probably get cleaned up now.'

'I like you kinda dirty though.'

'Well I'm tired and worn out. I had someone riding me pretty hard today.' She couldn't keep the smile off her face

A broad grin found its way to his face and his laugh resonated through the bathroom. 'God, I love you.'

'I love you too, Rick.' She kissed him gently. 'Now let's get washed before we look like prunes.'

They took turns washing each other, stealing chaste kisses as they danced around each other.

Kate dried her hair and followed Rick into his bedroom, picking up another of Rick's dress shirts and slipping it over her body.

'I think tomorrow I might need panties.' Kate said pulling the blanket up and slipping into the unmade bed.

'I put your dirty clothes in the washer. They're probably dry now.' Rick told her slipping in beside her.

Kate felt her chest swell, he was still taking care of her, even when she didn't realise it. He had _definitely_ taken care of her today - in _all_ the right ways.

She pulled him close to her body and placed a kiss on his lips. 'Thank you.' She smiled.

'Always.' He replied, matching her smile perfectly.

'Night, Rick.' She yawned.

'Night, my love.'

With arms tangled, clinging to each other tightly, they both fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you guys enjoy it? I hope so :)

Reviews make me happy as usual, and I'm working tonight so it will make me even happier, because I'll have lovely reviews to peruse while I'm there for 6hrs.

You guys are awesome! Have I told you that before...?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry about the delay in this. I had dreaded writer's block and it sucked. Life seemed to always want to get in the way and none of this story wanted to be written.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>Kate woke slowly. Her brain was awake before her body; before her eyes were open. She frowned, still with her eyes closed as she rolled onto her back.<p>

_Well, that was a really vivid dream, _she thought. Though, she desperately wanted it to _not_ be a dream. Rick had taken her lie so well. He knew she had lied to him and had time to adjust. But that stuff about her case and her mother's? Where the hell did that come from? Was her subconscious that deranged that she thought he would put himself in danger just to give her closure? But...

It was a very _Castle_ thing to do.

Maybe...?

Finally she opened her eyes. The room was dark. Floor length curtains kept the sun out of the room. Wait a second. Her window is on left side, not on the wall at the foot of the bed.

Sleep had finally left her body. Kate sat up in the bed that was definitely not hers, as she took in the entire room. It wasn't her room. Kate didn't have a walk in closet, or an en suite, and her room was definitely not this cluttered or this big.

'_Kate,_' a moan came from her right side. 'You're hogging all the covers. 'S too cold.' Rick grumbled as he scooted towards her. An arm wrapping around her waist, bringing her back to the bed flush against him. Kate sighed contentedly as she laid back down, moulding herself to his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking a leg around his. Her lips met his gently and she could tell he was slowly waking up as his lips became more forceful. She honestly didn't care about the morning breath, she was ecstatic that it actually happened, she had taken the leap and he had been there to catch her like he had _always_ promised.

'What was that for?'

'I thought it was a dream.'

'Me too.' Rick confessed, gripping her hip, gently kneading it with his fingers. 'When I felt you kissing me, though, my brain did a little happy dance.'

They laughed, coming back together with smiles on their lips as they kissed, rolling over one another under the sheets. This was probably the best morning after Kate had ever had. She had spent all of yesterday making love to her best friend, and it seemed nothing had changed; just the added bonus of sex – _great_ sex. Rick rolled on top of her pinning her hands above her head with one arm. She could get out of it if she wanted – and he knew it – but Kate let him hold her there as his lips wandered over her skin.

'Best morning after, ever.' He mumbled, kissing down her neck.

'You are a mind reader, aren't you?' Kate giggled as he tickled her side. 'I was just thinking the same thing.'

'It's weird isn't it?' he asked her a little hesitantly.

'The fact that nothing really has changed with us?'

Rick placed one last kiss on her neck before pulling back and nodding. 'You're waiting for the other shoe to drop?' Kate asked him quietly.

'I figure that because I want this too much, it won't work out. That somehow I'm going to screw this up.'

'Rick, it takes two to tango. I can't promise that it's going to be easy; you, of all people, know that I'm stubborn. We are probably going to fight, but we've survived it before.' Kate removed her hands from Rick's grasp to hold his face in her hands. The tips of her fingers played with his hair as she cupped his cheeks. 'I want this too. I don't want to screw this up either. I love you too much.'

Rick grinned madly as he kissed her lips fiercely, moaning into her mouth.

'Make up sex is gunna be gooood.' He mumbled, making her laugh and try to untangle herself from his body and the sheets.

'I have no doubt.' She told him, before placing a quick kiss on his lips and stumbled towards the bathroom.

'Damn, I didn't do my job well enough.' He told her as she reached the door.

'What do you mean?' she asked, puzzled. Oh, he had done his job. This was the most sated Kate could ever remember being, and that was all his doing.

'You can still walk.' He smirked.

'Barely.' She said, raising her eyebrow and closing the door behind her. Knowing it would boost his already enormous ego, she couldn't help it, because it was true. Kate had a delicious ache between her legs and her muscles were sore. _It was so worth it._ Though she wasn't going to tell him that her knees almost buckled as she got out of his bed; his ego was big enough, especially with that little tid bit.

When she had finished relieving herself, Kate pulled off the shirt and took in the damage in the mirror. The hickey on her neck was darker than the previous day, her hair was a mess, she had little bruises on her body from Rick's fingers and that happy look had not left her face. Looking down she checked her inner thigh. She laughed when she saw just how big it was. Rick had been restraining himself on her neck. It actually looked like three hickeys joined together.

Heat started to run through her veins as she remembered all the things they did the day before. _Get it together, Kate. After all you got yesterday, you still want _more_ sex? Come on!_

Answer? Yes. She did. As long as it was with the man out there with the sheets wrapped around his delicious naked body.

_Definitely a cold shower this morning._

Taking a moment to get her libido in check, she strode back into the bedroom. Rick had rolled onto his side, elbow on the bed, palm under his head, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She felt the heat pool in her stomach as she noticed the sheet was barely covering him; _just _barely. It didn't help that he was tenting impressively, either. He obviously hadn't bothered putting sweats back on last night.

She bit her bottom lip and saw his smirk, knowing that look on her face. He was giving her a similar one.

'God you're sexy.'

'Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Castle.' Kate said seductively. She walked to the end of his bed and crawled up over him, making sure he was wrapped up fully in the sheet.

'I think I tried that before.' He said playfully, going with it as Kate reached up and put his hands above his head, holding them there as she straddled him. 'Yes, I remember now. It got my ear nearly pulled off on several occasions.'

Kate moved herself above his stiffening length, rubbing slightly back and forth as she leant over him. 'Ok, I amend that: flattery will get you everywhere _now_.'

'I like the sound of that. So if I say: you are gorgeous, sexy, intelligent, stunning, a constant surprise, and I'm the luckiest man on Earth to have you propositioning me in my own bed while you straddle me; where will that get me?'

'Depends,' Kate said, pretending to mull it over. 'Where did you wanna go?'

'Anywhere you are.' Seriousness covered his voice, she knew he was still very much aroused at that moment, but the sincerity let her know what she already knew. What they had was more than just lust.

She bent to his lips and kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his willing mouth, breathing in his moans as they got rougher. Tearing his hands from her grasp, he flipped them over, removing the sheet that had been disallowing skin on skin contact.

His tongue laved at her neck, sucking her pulse point enough to get her squirming. 'Didn't you get enough yesterday?' Kate asked, her brain foggy. She was aiming for teasing, though she had no idea if it came out of her mouth as anything other than a sigh.

'Considering that's the most I've ever come in a day...' That got Kate a little giddy, that she did that to him and no one else had. She got why he wanted a number to brag about; because now she had one too. 'And you're still here in my arms... I think more is encouraged. I'm never going to get enough of you, Kate.'

Kate moved her legs around his hips encircling him loosely. 'You're not the only one, Rick.' She told him as he traced his nose from her chin to her cheek, before capturing her lips. He sunk into her slowly and gently, somehow knowing she was aching, but she was also aching for him.

'Why do you have to be so big?' Kate panted slightly.

Rick laughed and fell on her gently, forgetting entirely that he was still in her and the mood they were just in. The rumbling in his body made her twitch from their connection.

'What?' she asked, pulling his head by the hair off her shoulder to look him in the eyes.

'You have to be the _only_ woman to complain about that.'

Kate laughed too, realising what she had just said. 'Oh, I'm not complaining, not after what you did to me yesterday; but God, Rick! You're huge.'

'Hmmm, thank you.' He said, once again taking his lips with hers. He pushed himself back up, arms on either side of her head, and thrust into her slowly. He watched her every movement, every moan, every pant, every sigh, studying her intently as he made her unravel.

Kate clung onto his wrists at her head - probably painfully – as she came undone. His name the only thing on her lips as he took her over the edge.

'Have I told you how beautiful you are?' Rick asked her, trailing his lips across every part of her face he could reach.

'Constantly,' Kate panted. 'That's the first time this morning, though.' Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down to meet her lips, tongues swirling together as he started to thrust again, gently.

Kate knew he wasn't going to give up easily this morning - if yesterday was any indication - so she started playing dirty. Clenching her inner muscles and attacking his neck, she could feel him slowly coming undone.

'This is payback isn't it?' he asked her, panting more than normal. He was close. His hot breath close to her ear. 'I can feel you-'

'This isn't even close to payback, Castle.' turning her head and finding his earlobe. 'Payback will much more fun for you.' He voice was dripping with sex, hot in his ear, before she sucked the lobe into her mouth.

Rick groaned as he thrust into her a little harder than the pace he had set. Kate smiled knowing he wouldn't be able to take much more. She grazed her teeth along his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder, sucking on the slightly slick skin, burying her teeth into his flesh.

He started moaning her name and she knew he was close. Kate felt that familiar coil in her stomach start to tighten as he quickened. Kate pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him with passion as he came, moaning and panting. As he slowly subsided, he kept pushing into her and Kate felt her coil snap. He held on to her as she shook, still locked at the lips, as she rode out her high.

They stayed there, lips smacking and panting, drinking the other in; not wanting to let go of each other quite yet, but knowing they would need to get up sooner or later.

Kate sat on the lounge, flicking through channels, waiting as Rick made them both coffee. She wanted to help but he waved her off and told her to sit and relax. She stopped channel surfing when the Looney Tunes filled the screen, knowing Rick would enjoy them.

She had put her panties and bra back on that she found washed and dried in his laundry room and it felt good to have them back on her body. Rick raised an eyebrow when she came back underwear clad, telling her that the little fabric boundary wouldn't stop them. Kate laughed at him, but knew it was true.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the couch dipping and a hot mug of coffee placed under her nose. Kate smiled, took the cup and kissed his lips as an arm found its way around her body.

Sighing, she leant into him, now dressed in sweats and a Marvel t-shirt, she liked this side of him. The comfy one that she could snuggle into on a lazy Saturday morning and watch cartoons. Kate liked this side of herself, too. The one that didn't have walls, or pushed him away. The side that allowed her to snuggle into him; that wasn't scared of _them_. The one that he brought out in her that no one else seemed to be able to.

'I can hear you thinking.' Rick said, kissing the top of her head. 'Tell me.'

She pulled away to look him in those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to be able to look into her soul and know exactly what she was thinking.

'I was just thinking: this is all too good to be true.' She sighed heavily. Kate watched as a small unwary smile formed on his face 'What?'

'Even everything that happened yesterday?' He asked cautiously.

'You mean all the sex?'

'Kate.' Rick pleaded.

She shrugged. 'We know each other better. No secrets.' She tapped his nose and he went cross-eyed looking at it making Kate laugh. 'Be afraid, Rick. You're in an adult relationship. Well – as adult as it can be with you in it.' She said playfully.

Scowling, he poked his tongue out at her.

'My point.' Kate told him, trying to withdraw her hand only to have it caught by Rick. He kissed her palm, then her wrist on her pulse, not losing eye contact with her.

'I love you.' He told her.

A grin spread across her face. Kate was never going to stop loving those words coming out of his mouth.

'I love you.' She told him, kissing his lips quickly.

She snuggled back onto his chest and fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the morning cartoons; both laughing at the idiocy of Wie E. Coyote. Rick stroked her hair gently, kissing the top of her head.

After a little while, Kate couldn't take it anymore.

'So this ring...' she started awkwardly. It had been buzzing at the back of her head since he mentioned it, but with everything else – her curiosity was the last thing she wanted to quell.

'I was wondering when that was going to come back into conversation.' He chuckled. 'Do you want to see it?'

'No.'

'You're mouth says no, but I think your curiosity is saying yes.' He whispered mischievously into her hair.

'Fine.' Kate huffed. 'I do want to see it –' he started to move off the couch when she pulled him back. 'I only want to see it when you're proposing!'

He started to pull away again, seeing the smile on his face; she slapped his butt as he got off the couch. 'Rick! Get back here!'

'I will – just with a ring as well.'

'Rick! You are not proposing to me now.'

'Why not?' he whinged.

'Because we've spent a day together like this – only a day! And you want to propose!'

He shrugged. 'Yeah. I love you. I am going to marry you-'

'And one day I will say 'yes', but it's not today.' Kate stood up, and put her arms around him, placing her cheek on his shoulder, her nose touching his neck gently.

'You'll say yes?' Rick asked, excited and flat out stunned.

'Yes.' She smiled in to his neck.

He pulled away and leaned down to kiss her soundly. Kate could feel his grin as he gently sucked her lips into his mouth.

'Did we just become engaged to be engaged?'

'Hmm, I like it.' Kate sighed, eyes still closed.

'Are you really not freaked out by any of this?' he asked genuinely.

She opened her eyes to see his shimmering with slight concern and happiness. Kate really wasn't freaked out of afraid. Her heart was pounding, though – out of excitement, not fear. This felt right. All of it.

'I'm really not.' Kate smiled, before kissing him again, making sure he knew just how not afraid she was.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews give me a happy and make my phone buzz :P

And has anyone else noticed that Alexis seems to be a little more ok with Kate lately? Especially with her internship?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I will be amazed if anyone is still reading this with the wait I've given you for this one. I'm really sorry. Life always seems to get in the way, and to top it all off, I'm going to Uni next week... Oh crap, that's two days!

So I've made this a little longer than normal to make up for my delay, and I hope you all forgive me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>'When are Martha and Alexis getting back?'<p>

They had finally put pants back on – _actual_ pants – as their fatigue finally hit them. Kate had sent him to her car to grab her spare clothes so she could feel more like herself. He had whined and griped about her not needing clothes because he would just rip them off her anyway. And she looked better in his clothes anyway – preferably only his shirt. Kate silently agreed.

When Kate had threatened to leave, he didn't call her bluff. Even if he did, she would have gone down to get her clothes and come back up anyway. She wasn't going to let pride get in the way of them and what they had anymore. He would have been smirking smugly before letting her back into the loft before kissing her fiercely. _Hmm, maybe I should have done that..._

Since then, they had been curled up on the longue for hours, limbs tangled around the other as they dozed on and off, listening to the TV in the background, just content to be with each other.

'Hmmm, I don't know.' He said sleepily, eyes still closed as his head lolled around from the back of the couch to lean against hers. 'Why? Are you sick of me already?'

'Don't be silly.' Kate hit his chest lightly, though hard enough to make a clap.

'Quick! Call the police! I've been assaulted!'

'Don't make me shoot you, Castle.' Kate sighed calmly. She felt his head move away from hers and his body shift slightly. His lips met her neck, making her skin tingle and made her moan a little.

'You wouldn't shoot me,' Rick said huskily into her ear. 'You'd miss my lips.'

'Hmm, that's not all of you that I'd miss.' She laughed, turning into him, finding his lips with hers.

She had no idea how long they made-out for. Kate got lost in his lips and his ministrations as his fingers wandered her sufficiently satisfied body; and she was responding to him regardless of that fact.

As their lips finally parted, they both stayed close, making up for lost time, touching as much as they could.

'Why do you want to know when the girls are coming home?' Rick asked, as he moved them both down the couch so they could stretch out fully.

'I ... um...' How could she tell him that she wanted to ask his family's permission to date him? She had promised him that she would say yes if – when – he asked, but if Martha or Alexis weren't comfortable with her dating Rick, then he wouldn't get the chance to ask her.

She loved Rick, with all of her heart, but there was no way she was going to say 'yes' without their blessing. Kate knew he was a package deal; you want him, you get his mother – and more importantly – Alexis.

And Alexis was the one that would have a problem with this.

She was very protective of her father, and for good reason. She had been cold towards Kate since the summer, only recently opening up more and more since the bank incident. Out of that entire crappy day, if Alexis was warming up to Kate again, it was a good day.

Now the dread started to seep through her. What if they said no? Kate couldn't cut Rick out of her life, hell she couldn't do it before – the three months without him had been bad enough. But cutting him out completely would be like cutting out her heart, seeing as he had taken up residence there, cementing the pieces back together again, with himself in it.

No, she would talk to them. She wouldn't go behind their backs with him either. Kate would respect their wishes regardless. Maybe worm her way back slowly if the "n" word was spoken.

'They adore you, Kate.' Rick told her seriously. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She saw the worry in his eyes. Did he think she would run again?

'It's different if we're dating,'

'So we're dating?'

'Rick, don't change the subject.'

'I'm not changing the subject.'

'Considering that a few hours ago you wanted to skip the dating part and go straight to the marriage part, I don't think we need to have the "exclusive talk" do you?'

Rick laughed and she snuggled closer toward his chest. 'It's not that. I just... can I call you my girlfriend now?'

_Richard Castle's girlfriend. _That's a title she thought she would never have. If you listened to Page 6, _many_ women had had that title.

_Richard Castle's... wife. _That title had only crossed her mind lately. Two others have had that title.

_Richard Castle's partner_. That was hers and hers alone.

Titles mean nothing. They had each other and that was the most important thing. And she wasn't going to be like the rest. Kate was determind to be the last of all of them.

'Yeah, Rick. I'm your girlfriend.'

He kissed the top of her head and hummed contently while his grip on her tightened.

'Don't worry about Alexis and Mother.' Rick told her, his lips still pressed to her hair.

'Easy for you to say, I'm the one who puts you in constant danger.'

'At least you don't have to face the boys. They have _guns_.'

'The boys are a push over, if they hassle you too much just remind them that your girlfriend is best friends with their significant others. I've gotten them drunk so I have lots of dirt. That should shut them up.'

Rick chuckled sending vibrations through her body; she couldn't help but laugh a little too.

'A drunk Kate Beckett; I'd love to see that.'

'It takes a lot to get me drunk.'

'Hmm, I think I see a challenge there.'

'As long as it's not drink for drink-'

'Oooh that is a challenge!'

'I will drink you under the table, Old Man.'

'I'll show you 'Old Man'!' Rick rolled on top of her and started tickling her mercilessly. With his legs on either side of her and enough weight on her to keep her pinned, she had no choice but to squirm around without any hope of escaping.

'Rick! Stop it!' she squealed as he pinned her hands to her chest with one hand and tickled her with the other. Her shirt had been lifted up, only covering her breasts now, as he leant down and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

'Never! You called an Old Man and must face the consequences!' he leant down and blew another as Kate squealed and giggled.

'Rick! Please!'

'Yes, Richard. _Please_.' A woman's voice came from behind the couch, far enough away that they couldn't see who Rick was on top of.

Kate stopped immediately. They hadn't heard the door open. With the squealing and laughing, who would?

'Hello Mother.' Rick said, getting off Kate. She still hadn't moved, hands still across her chest where Rick had them pinned. Why did she feel like she was a teenager getting caught by her parents?

'Detective Beckett told us you were sick.' Martha said a little huffy. Kate could almost hear the accusation.

'I was. I'm all better now. Hello Pumpkin.'

'Hello father.' That's a tone Kate had never heard Alexis use. It was full on parent; disappointment and authority wrapped into one.

'What's that tone for?'

'Oh I don't know, let's start with: I'm still mad at you for letting us go, even though you knew you were starting to get sick; and finish with: what the hell are you doing? You said – in not so many words, I might add – that you were _waiting_ for Detective Beckett?'

'Alexis-'

'Don't 'Alexis' me! How could you, dad? After everything you both have been through, you just give up?' If Kate hadn't have been mortified, she may have found it amusing. Rick obviously did because she could hear him _trying_ to hide his laughter. It was only winding Alexis up more.

'Why are you laughing?'

She heard Rick move and his head appeared over the top of the couch. 'Can I get a little help, please?' He gave her a little reassuring nod as she very slowly, sat up and looked around to Alexis and Martha, making sure that her hair covered her neck. She didn't want to be the cause of Alexis' therapy sessions.

'Hi.' Kate said timidly.

'Oh.' Alexis said, barely audible and went bright red.

'Kate, darling!'

Martha started fawning over her, saying how wonderful it was they were _finally_ together. Kate watched Rick as he put his arms around his daughter bringing her close.

'I'm sorry, dad.'

'It's ok, Pumpkin.' Rick chuckled into her hair.

Kate watched as Alexis retreated upstairs with her suitcase, her face slowly returning to its normal colouring.

'Finally Richard has found a woman who will give him a run for his money!' By now Martha had pulled Kate off the couch and hugging her tightly.

'Mother!'

'I'll start dinner. This is a time for celebration!' Martha walked away with a swish of clothing.

'See, no problems.' Rick said, arms tangling around her waist.

'Your mother isn't the problem. Alexis has always had you to herself, I don't want to interfere with your relationship. You have something that I'll never have again with my father; there is no way I'm screwing that up.'

'You won't.'

'I'm gunna go talk to her.' Kate said, moving away from his touch. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back before she left him completely. He kissed her. Kate got caught up in his lips before he pulled away.

'I love you.' He whispered in her ear.

'Love you, too.' Kate said before making her way up the stairs to face the music.

'Alexis?' Kate called, knocking on the door.

'Come in.'

'Are you ok, Alexis?' she asked when she had come into the room fully. She had been putting her things away when Kate had knocked on her door. Alexis put a few more things away before she sat on her bed. Kate watched her intently as the girl picked at her clothes.

'I'm sorry about my outburst. I didn't think... I thought he had someone else here... And, well, I've seen the way that you look at him.'

Kate stood at the door as silence washed over them both. This was harder than she expected, but so far Alexis wasn't yelling at her. The girl didn't seem to mind too much about them. Kate's mind had no idea what to make of anything. If this had been an interrogation room where it had nothing to do with her, there's a good chance the guy would be confessing, but this was _her_ life. Her emotions were all over the place, and all the insecurities that she locked away behind her wall, were also running rampant through her.

'So... you and my dad, huh?' Alexis asked finally.

Kate nodded. 'I just wanted to make sure you're ok with it.'

'What would happen if I said no?' Alexis looked up and stared Kate in the eyes. It was a stare Kate would be proud of in the interrogating room.

Kate blanched. It was what she feared; the girl didn't want her father involved with her, and for good reason. She puts him in danger, she leaves for three months without calling, she pushes him away... how could Kate expect any different?

'I won't lie to you Alexis. It would damn near kill me if I had to give him up.' She let out a breath. 'But if that's what you wanted...' Kate racked her fingers through her hair, and paced. If she lost Rick, Kate would be lost. There was no way she could go back to being friends now. She had glimpsed happiness over the last few days. Kate realised she couldn't go back. Ever.

Kate looked up at Alexis, looking her straight in the eye. 'Actually, no. I wouldn't give him up without a fight.'

'You love him?'

She sat on the bed next to the young red head, not looking at her, but studying the floor as she spoke, letting out a sigh. 'So much. I don't know what I'd do without him. I know it's probably too soon, but I love him. With all my heart.'

'Well that's all I can ask for.' Alexis' voice was chipper.

Kate snapped her head to the young woman who was smiling at her.

'It's not too soon, Kate. It's been four years coming.'

'Thank you, Alexis.' Kate smiled at her, her heart had decided to beat again and she relaxed a little.

'Please don't thank me.' It was Alexis' turn to study the floor. 'I – I thought the worse of you when you left over the summer. Dad was depressed constantly. That with the added fear of him being in danger all the time because of you...'

Kate felt the knife in her gut turning again. It was one of the worst mistakes of her life, and she knew it, she owned it; and she owned the guilt and the hurt that came with it.

'I realise that it's mostly because he doesn't listen all the time and he thinks he's doing the right thing, but being feet away from you being shot; it was a wakeup call. We almost lost you, but I could have lost him too.' Alexis looked at her with tears brimming. 'I hated you for so long after that.'

The knife stabbed again, deeper this time, all the way through her; to when she lost her mother. Knowing what it was like to lose a parent, Kate wasn't angry with Alexis for feeling that way. She hated herself for a long time after her mother died, and after she was shot: for not calling, not seeing anyone but her dad, for not having the courage to face Rick after what he told her. But most of all, angry that she was stupid enough to think it was all over and that no one else would be hurt besides herself. She thought it all ended with Roy.

'When the bomb went off in the bank,' Alexis continued. 'I saw you come out of the van. You looked how I felt. Like your whole world ended when with that explosion. I knew then you felt the same way about dad. Even if you hadn't voiced it yet.' She swiped her eyes. 'Grams told me how you reacted when you found them. You only saw him.'

It was true. She was running her hands all over his collar, fisting his shirt, so happy he was alive and within touching distance, she couldn't control herself, she needed to touch him. Matha had brought her attention to the rest of them seconds after.

'I never corrected him.'

'What are you talking about?' Alexis frowned.

'The bank robber -Trapper John -he kept calling your dad my boyfriend. I never corrected him.'

Alexis put her arms around Kate's body hugging her tightly. 'I'm glad you finally came to your senses.'

'Me too, Alexis.' Kate said, hugging her back.

'Well as far as step-mothers go, you could be a lot worse.'

'What?' she spluttered and retreated from the teenager slightly.

'He's going to marry you one day.' Alexis was beaming at Kate's shock. She was so like her father, Kate noticed. Alexis may have been the emotional parent in the family, but she still had Castle's childishness in her somewhere. Rick had obviously drummed it into her.

'H-how-?'

'I've seen the ring.' Alexis beamed. 'It's gorgeous.'

'Wait...' Kate's mind was still reeling from having to confess her undying love for the girl's father and thinking that Alexis hated her; now she was excited about them getting married? Alexis was definitely Rick's daughter.

'Dad asked me if I would be ok if he ever dated you. At the time I thought you'd crush his hopes and he'd move on. I honestly didn't think he would follow you for four years, you're not exactly the type he went after...' she finished a little awkwardly, but smiled when she looked up to see Kate smiling with her. 'I found the ring not long after the bank incident and I called him on it. I knew you felt the same way then, so I was ok with the idea. I told him he was getting ahead of himself. You guys weren't even dating! But you know dad; he's always thinking five steps ahead.

'I'm glad you came and talked to me about it, though. You're different from the other women he's dated. You didn't try and shower me with gifts, or be my best friend, or try and kick me out of his life for that matter. You let me make my own decision, helped me when I needed it and even when I didn't know I needed it.'

'I know you guys are a package deal and I'll always be here for you, Alexis. Anything you need.'

'I just need you to keep him safe.'

'I will. For both of us.' Kate smiled.

'And keep yourself safe, Kate. If he lost you; the depression he went into over the summer would be miniscule if you didn't come back from work one day.' Alexis shifted uncomfortably. 'And _I_ don't want to lose you either.'

Kate put her arm around Alexis once again. 'I don't plan on going anywhere.'

'Good.'

Kate brought Alexis close to her and placed a kiss on the girl's hair. 'You have to promise me that you'll let me know if you want some alone time with him. You have something my father and I will never have again and I don't want to ruin it. You just say the word and I'm gone for the day.'

'I think he may be the one who will have to make himself scarce, sometimes I just need another girl to talk to, not my dad or grams.'

'That can be arranged, too.' Kate wasn't sure if she could get much happier right now.

Kate and Alexis both jumped when they heard a massive clang coming from downstairs.

'Grams' in the kitchen, isn't she?'

'Yup.' Kate laughed.

'I think we better go save Dad.'

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this is what you expected, again i'm not really sure about it. It's kinda hard for me to put Alexis into words, and she's been fairly up and down lately... Typical girl :) Damn out moody emotions.

Oh! **Spoiler for Linchpin** WAS ANYONE ELSE JUMPING FOR JOY WHEN SOPHIA WAS KILLED! I never liked her! She was sleazy! Yea, I didn't love her for the fact that she was one of Rick's ex's, but she was waaaaay too creepy. AND it was a very low blow when she was having a talk with Kate. I was honestly waiting for her to say something about Rick's murder board at the end. Oh! And Rick's dad? Damn Andrew Marlowe!

Hope you like it :) Reviews make my phone buzz and make me happy :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while! I'll apologise here like I did on my other fic. I'm truly sorry about the wait for this, life sucks at the moment, but I'm not going to bore you with details.

This one isn't smutty (next chapter i swear!) just a lot of fluffy-ness.

Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Rick and Martha were having a heated discussion in the kitchen, as the two women walked down the stairs. They hadn't realised that Alexis and Kate had come back downstairs, still whispering animatedly as Rick held the pot that clattered to the floor.<p>

When Kate cleared her throat, they both looked up mid-word. Martha put a small smile on her lips, but Rick looked at her and Alexis with a big goofy grin.

'Everything ok?'

'Everything is fine, we're ordering in.'

'We wouldn't have to if someone had done the shopping while we were away.'

'Mother!'

Martha raised her hands in surrender and took the pot out of his hand, moving to put it away. As he turned back to Kate, that goofy grin was still there. No doubt he was very happy that his daughter and girlfriend had talked, and weren't uncomfortable with the other.

He walked over, placed a kiss on Kate's cheek and put his arms around his daughter, hugging her close, and making her squeak as she giggled. 'Are you two ok... with everything?' he asked nervously.

'Yeah, we're good.' Alexis said casually. 'Kate's agreed to gang up on you and conspire with me, so she's allowed to stay.'

'Alexis!'

Kate laughed as Rick looked at his daughter wide eyed and shocked, though she was pretty sure it was false.

'No more winning, Castle.'

'Did I ever win before?'

'No.' Alexis said simply and untangled herself from her father, kissing him on the cheek before she went to Martha.

'What were you really talking about?' Kate asked as soon as Alexis was out of ear shot.

'Food... to begin with. She asked why there wasn't any food in the place, and I told her what happened.' He sighed.

'What?' Kate whispered, going completely red. He told his mother about... everything? Including all the sex?

'I kept it PG.' He said quickly. 'She knew about the cemetery. Mother was the one who was pushing me to tell you how I felt. And I was going to after the funeral, but you were shot and I didn't think I was going to get another chance.'

'Hey,' Kate brushed her hand along his cheek, cupping his face. He leant into it, his eyes full of sadness. 'I'm here. I'm not dead. This isn't a dream.'

He sucked in a breath before continuing. 'I told her you didn't remember anything after your surgery. I hadn't told her that I suspected you were keeping it from me. After the Bank incident she was pushing me to tell you again because; quote: "it was obvious she feels the same about you."

'When I told her you heard me she dropped the pot. She was a little upset at first, but then it passed. She understood why you did it. I didn't tell her that I got you to admit you loved me too before I made you come.' He added with a devious smirk on his face.

'Rick!'

'But she knows about the sex. Anyone within a mile could tell you are very sated at the moment. And _I_ did that. Even if you are hiding those hickeys with your hair, everyone would be able to tell. The fact that we are _both_ very happy at the moment doesn't help it either.'

'Crap, I don't want to be the reason Alexis goes to therapy.'

'I'm sorry; I thought you had met my ex-wife, Gina? And her mother? If she's going to therapy for anything, it's those two, not you. Probably for mother and I as well, but not you.' He shrugged. 'And honestly? It's amazing that you care about her. Gina didn't really. She showered Alexis with gifts and hoped it was enough. You actually care, and I love you even more for it.'

Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers and she forgot where she was. She moaned a little as his tongue slipped into her mouth teasingly.

'If you two don't mind,' Martha said with mock disapproval. Kate detached herself from Rick's lips and hid in the crook of his neck, a hand to her lips. Luckily Rick's back was toward the two ladies, and with him hunched over more than normal due to her bare feet, they didn't see much. Kate was very happy about this, even though it was very embarrassing. Rick groaned in annoyance. 'Alexis and I are hungry.'

Rick pressed his lips to her hair before taking her hand and pulling her to the kitchen. Kate was very pleased to see the smile on both Alexis and Martha's faces. Both were happy about this.

As the Chinese food arrived, Rick popped the cork on a fresh bottle of red wine and poured three glasses, opening another bottle of something-or-other of similar colour, to pour in the last wine glass.

'Apple and blackcurrant.' Rick explained. 'On special occasions when the wine came out, I gave her a glass of juice instead. She always knew it wasn't the same. She's almost eighteen now and I've offered her a glass once or twice but she refuses. Just goes to the fridge and gets her juice.' Rick chuckled to himself. 'How the hell did I make her? I may have to get a paternity test to make sure she's mine.' He joked.

'Don't be silly, you're an amazing dad; there's no doubt she's yours.'

'You say that now. Just wait until you hear the stories when I was her age.' Rick started setting the table, putting out plates and cutlery.

Kate followed him and stepped into his space. She bit her lip and looked up at him with a smirk. 'Wait until you hear about mine.' She whispered hotly.

Rick dropped the cutlery in his hand, the clatter made Alexis and Martha jump as they paid the delivery guy for the food. Kate picked the silverware up and continued around the table.

'Not fair!' Rick groaned.

'Ah Richard, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!' Martha said, not at all knowing what was going on.

'Oh I'm going to make lots of lemonade.' He said under her breath as he passed Kate. She shivered as he grazed her back lightly with his fingers as he walked past. Kate didn't need to see his face to know the affect she had on him. She was starting to get a little flustered herself, but she wasn't going to sleep with him tonight, not when his daughter and mother were in the house.

As they sat at the table passing boxes over to each other, heaping food on their plates, Martha raised her glass. 'A toast. To love. And I'm pretty sure I speak for this family, and the 12th precinct, when I say: it's about time, you two! Cheers!'

'Cheers.' They said together before sipping their drinks.

Kate looked at the man sitting next to her, so very glad that she took the leap. He took her hand and kissed the back before squeezing it gently.

They all stayed at the table for much longer than the food did, laughing and joking, telling stories. Kate listened intently as Alexis raved on about the universities she visited, giving her opinion about them. She noticed Rick watching her as she spoke to his daughter. Kate couldn't understand why Meredith gave Alexis up for a life in Los Angeles. She was bright and intelligent and so much like her father.

As Alexis went to bed, and Martha went to her studio, Kate really didn't want to leave.

'Are you going to be here tomorrow?' Alexis asked before walking up the stairs.

'Only if you aren't sick of me already.' She joked, though she was a little scared that the girl was sick of her.

'Nope.' Alexis said with a smile. 'I think I need some brain numbing fun. We could play Laser Tag and beat dad?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Hey! Who said Kate would be on your team?' Rick asked, overhearing the conversation from the couch.

'Girls have to stick together dad,' Alexis shrugged. 'Kate's on my team.' She ran up the stairs before he could say anything else.

Kate walked back to the couch and stood in front of him. 'I should go, Rick.'

'What? Why? You said you would be here tomorrow.'

'I'll come back tomorrow.' She sighed. Kate really didn't want to go, but it would be a little uncomfortable with Alexis here, and she wasn't sure she wanted to take that step just yet. She didn't want Alexis to have any solid proof that she was having sex with Rick.

Rick grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, hands settling between her shoulder blades. 'See the logical thing would be to just stay here.' He said kissing down her neck.

'Rick, please. Don't start something we're not going to be able to stop.' She said A little too breathlessly.

'I don't want to stop, and neither do you.'

'I don't want Alexis to hear us.'

'See that's the beauty about my room. It's sound proof.'

'Rick.'

'That's only if we did something tonight, but if you want I can be the perfect gentleman.'

'Nope, I don't see that happening when I'm sleeping in my underwear.'

'Wanna make a bet?'

'What are we betting with?'

He scraped his teeth along her jaw, hot breath making her skin tingle. He bit her ear gently. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach. Desire was filling her every pore and there was no way _she_ was going to be able to restrain herself. 'Orgasms.' Rick exhaled steamily on to her neck before sucking below her ear.

'You don't play fair.' Kate groaned, already giving in as he walked her backwards through his study, into his bedroom. He closed the door and pressed her into it, their lower halves connecting at exactly the right spot to make them moan in unison. Rick pinned her hands against the door in his own, pushing his tongue into her mouth in one movement.

Kate felt that twinge in her gut that had her becoming a puddle of mush. Her heart was beating erratically in her rib cage as Rick moved his thigh between hers, causing friction on the hot seam of her pants.

She really didn't want to do this with Alexis in the house. Hell, the girl probably knew that they had had monkey sex through the loft already - she was eighteen, not two- but that didn't make Kate feel any less embarrassed. Rick was making a very good argument why she should stay. He was hard, and he was making her wet with very little effort, though –she admitted to herself – he didn't have to do much to make her incredibly horny for him; only for him.

'Do we have a bet?' Rick pulled back to look her in the eyes.

She puffed out a breath, it just felt wrong to her.

'You realise if we get married she's going to realise we've had sex. And then there's also when we have children; she knows where babies come from.'

'But that's – I don't want to say years, Rick – but that's further down the line of our relationship. She's only just found out about us, and _we've_ only been in this relationship for two days. I just think it's too soon to be spending the night with your daughter home. Even if I really_, really_ don't want to go.' He let go of her hands and moved away slightly. Kate didn't want him moving too far away, so she put her arms around his neck and melded into his body again.

'That could be tomorrow you know.' His arms encircled her waist tightly as he spoke softly to her. 'Fly to Vegas, get married and start making little you and me's.'

Kate laughed and hummed. 'Nope, I want the whole big white wedding. Maybe not huge, but big enough.'

'Did you start planning this wedding when we're not even engaged?'

Kate just laughed into his clavicle. Oh, yeah, she had thought about it. She was not telling him that he was the only man she pictured at the altar waiting for her - the only man that she _could_ picture - that was for another time.

'Stay with me tonight, Kate.'

'Rick-'

'I think I'm getting sick again.' He said adding a false cough. 'If you leave, I fear I may fall ill!'

'_Drama Queen'._

'Please?'

'Fine, but the door stays open, and we both stay clothed.'

'If that means you're next to me all night, I can live with that. Go grab one of my shirts again. Boxers are in the top draw if you feel more comfortable.'

'Thank you, Rick.'

'Always.' He said, kissing her lips one last time before moving. 'But you will have to get used to it. You can't keep getting me like this and then not... letting me do something about it.'

'Oh and you think you're the only one who is effected?'

'Don't tell me that!' Rick whined as he opened the door and came to the draws next to her as she picked out her sleeping attire. She picked navy pants and a Green Lantern t-shirt and undressed quickly, turning her back when she removed her bra; not for his benefit, but hers. He watched her as she changed, with a little smile on his lips looking her up and down. Kate knew he wanted her again, but the smile wasn't one of desire.

'What?'

'You're cute.' He said as he too striped down. He chose a Batman t-shirt and slipped it over his head, as he moved to the bathroom. He came back out holding an extra toothbrush as he brushed his own teeth. Kate smiled as she took it.

'You're a child.' She told him as she looked down. It was green and had the Green Lanterns symbol on it. He smiled; his mouth full of toothpaste and showed her his toothbrush. It had the Bat symbol on it too. She couldn't help but laugh. That's when she realised that she needed his childishness. She grew up all too quick and missed out on being just a little irresponsible and fun in her 20's. She stared brushing and Rick finished, rinsing out his mouth and putting The Bat away, he wrapped his arms around Kate as he stood behind her, kissing he neck.

He stood there, wrapped around her, watching as she brushed her teeth, toothpaste all over her lips before she bent to rinse and wipe her mouth.

She stood back up and leaned back into him, looking back at him in the mirror. She held the back of his hands as they wandered along her stomach, rubbing gently.

'I really can't wait until you get pregnant.' He said. As she looked up at him in the mirror, she realised by the slight fear on his face, he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered, trying to let her go, but she squeezed his hands, keeping them in place around her.

'I know you love kids, but you don't want it to but just us and Alexis for a while?'

'No, I didn't mean it like that.' He huffed.

Kate turned in his arms so she could look at him. He was pained, and scared, probably because Rick thought she would run at what he divulged. It was a jerk reaction on his part, because of her usual jerk reaction: running. But she wasn't running anymore. Hell, she'd even go cheesy and hand in her running shoes like the "Runaway Bride", because there was no way in hell she was letting this man go.

'Tell me?'

He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. She felt his chest expand and him relax slightly as he braced himself to tell her.

'Meredith wouldn't let me touch her stomach, not even at the best of times. When she was pregnant with Alexis, all I wanted to do was feel the baby growing inside her, to feel her kick and see the little alien feet and hands as she moved. She wouldn't let me go to the ultra sound as she got bigger because she was embarrassed by it, and didn't want me to see her "fat". I just want to feel all of that; my baby, inside the woman I love as it grows.'

Kate was livid. She really didn't like Meredith for what she had done to Alexis as a child; getting her hopes up and never actually going through with anything. She didn't like that she stole Alexis on occasion and didn't bother to tell Rick. She didn't like Meredith for cheating on Rick either, but that took the cake; she now hated the woman. Was she that superficial that she wouldn't let her husband touch their baby as it grew? That she wouldn't let him see their baby at ultrasounds? It was wrong on so many levels. And selfish that she was the only one who felt all those things; even though Kate was pretty sure Meredith would have been happier not to have had Alexis. _That_ realisation had Kate fuming.

'I think I hate Meredith even more, now.' Kate said after she collected herself. Taking his hand, she rubbed it across her stomach. 'There's no baby here now, but when there is, you can do all the fatherly stuff you want. Talk to it, read to it, feel the baby kick, laugh at me when I get too "fat" you can't wrap your arms around me anymore or have to help me out of bed. I'm never going to be ashamed that you did that to me; that you're giving me the chance to be a mom. Not ever. And I do, I hate her for not letting you feel that with Alexis. That's something that I want to share with you.'

She saw his eyes fill slightly. Her hand slipped across his body and felt his heart hammering in his chest. He sighed; squeezing her tighter to his body, if that was at all possible. 'And you say I have a way with words. That sounds unbelievably perfect.' He told her before taking her mouth with his. 'I love you, so much.'

Kate laughed as a tear fell down her cheek; she had no idea it had been waiting to fall. 'And I love you. I want that with you Rick, and I want you to have that, too.'

'We will.' He kissed her forehead before leading her back to the bedroom. Rick pulled back the covers for her, making her lay down before tucking her in. She laughed at him as he kissed her forehead again, making his way to the other side. Kate rolled, ruining his work of tucking her in, her arms curling around his body as he slid into bed.

Kate went to the opposite side and snuggled under the blankets as she turned on her side to look at him.

'I'm still not sure this is a dream.' Rick admitted quietly.

Kate kissed him deeply, running her hands over his face to his ear before twisting it sharply.

'Ouch!' Rick yelped.

'Not a dream.' She breathed, rubbing his ear gently between her fingers.

'Nope you've done that before in one of my dreams.' He laughed, and so did she. It scared her a little that he knew her too well, even a few years ago when she would do something like that. But it scared her in a good way.

'Not a dream, Rick. I promise.'

Rick's hand splayed on her hip, squeezing her possessively. It moved under her shirt, toying with her skin, ghosting across it before moving around to her back and bringing her closer to his body. He pulled her to his side of the bed, so they were both on the same pillow, sharing the same air.

'Night, Castle.' she said, curling a leg around his.

'Night, Beckett.' He returned with a smile. He kissed her on the nose and settled on the pillow.

Sleep consumed her as Rick watched her fight to stay awake.

'Goodnight, my love.' He said caressing her cheek and following her into slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Has anyone noticed, I don't like Meredith?

Ok, going to talk about next weeks spoiler, so if you haven't seen it or anything new yet, please turn back now.

OH MY GOD! WHY? I hate Andrew Marlowe! The man is a genious, but he's toying with my emotions! (and everyone elses on here too) Come on! He thinks she doesn't love him? Puh-lease! And I'm really happy he didn't get mad, just disappointed, otherwise we wouldn't have Writer Puppy tailing Beckett anymore.

OOOOOOOHH! And is anyone hoping that the blonde next week is just a fascade? I really don't think he'd get over Beckett that quickly. He's turning back into the party boy he was before he met her. Alexis is gunna be soooo mad!

And i love that Lanie is giving Beckett hell about this. hehehe :) not a lot, just enough to get her butt into gear, I hope. (Cross all body parts that can without breaking bones)

Ok, spoilers over. I'm just going to be freaking out until next week. Gah, Why Marlowe, why?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'll be amazed if anyone is still reading this :S The last couple of months has been tough (who knew they expected you to do work in your third year of Uni?) which meant no time for this. It didn't help that those little tiny moments that I could have been typing away to all you lovely people, had me staring at the cursor blinking at me with no letters flowing making it move. Damn writers block. So today I have a day off and i'm sick (funny, that's how this all started). I'm cuddled under the blankets, watching reruns of NCIS (the same disc because i CANNOT be bothered moving from my cacoon) and typing away in my moments of lucidity.

So I have a confession. I didn't watch the Limey and anything after until Always was released. I was all "I'll watch the Limey when Headhunters comes out" because Adam Baldwin and Nathan Fillion as a team would make everything better... and then I had to read something that made me not want to watch it. So it kept piling up until Always; and I watched them all then. I think that's why my muse left me, because I left Castle on a low, and watched the promos to the Limey with the blonde bimbo.

Smut in this one because I think you deserve it because of my absence.

Like Alexis, I don't like endings to books, (or in this case fanfic) it symbolises the end of something wonderful, and that's probably why I didn't have the motivation to write. Never fear, this isn't the end just yet, but only a few more to go; and it doesn't help that i've already written the epiloge. So thanks for putting up with me and my delays. I know i don't deserve it :)

Oh, and if it seems like they have too much sex to be realistic... eh! It's fiction, and at this time these guys are my puppets, so if i say "sex" they say "how much?" Mr Marlowe left us hanging for so long, I'm pretty sure this is me trying to make up for 4 years in as many days :)

* * *

><p>Kate woke with a smile on her face, yet again. But there was no way she was complaining – not one bit – because it had everything to do with the man attached to the arms now wrapped around her body. This was getting a little too intense because she wasn't sure how she was going to go back to her apartment and <em>not<em> wake up next to him, she can even imagine it now. All of this was just too natural; too overdue, and she didn't want to give it up.

She rolled in his arms to look at him. Every few breaths, a little snort was expelled from his lips. It was cute. Her smile grew wider as his arms tightened on her, bringing her a little closer to his warm body. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and moaned her name.

'Rick?' she asked quietly. Nope, not awake as he answered her with another little snort. She rolled her eyes – smile not wavering – as she slowly pried his arms off her. It was a very slow process, but she eventually managed to wriggle out of his arms.

Stretching her arms over her head, she heard her back crack a little, and noticed the door was still open, and that he didn't get up in the middle of the night; going back on his word. She didn't think he would; in fact she knew he wouldn't, but it was still nice to know that he didn't.

She made her way out to the kitchen, hand splaying over her stomach where Rick had touched last night. Their conversation had stirred the butterflies in her stomach. Yes, she had thought about being a mother; and that scared her because of her line of work. Her own mother had been taken from her and she was a lawyer. The odds of Kate not coming home to a family – to kids – was way higher than normal because she was a cop. But as soon as Rick's fingers ran across her stomach, that fear melted away. He made it worth the risk. Kate knew that if anything happened to her, he would be there for their child, along with Martha and Alexis. And if anything _did_ happen to her, something on this Earth still had a part of her; she would leave something wonderful behind, and Rick, too, would have a part of her with him.

Lost in her thoughts, Kate didn't even notice Alexis leaning against the counter eating breakfast.

'Morning, Kate.' She said with a smile.

Kate jumped – oh, so high – at Alexis' voice. 'Alexis! I – er,' she stuttered. How was she supposed to explain this? Kate was in her father's clothes, exiting her father's bedroom with a massive smile on her face. Could this be any worse?

'It's ok, Kate.'

'Nothing happened, Alexis.' She said quickly.

'I know,' the teen smiled. Kate obviously had a confused look on her face. Alexis smiled again as she explained. 'I came down this morning and had to grab a black sharpie from dad's office – not that I could find it; everything was on the floor -' Kate tried _so very_ hard to keep the blush off her face. They hadn't cleaned everything up after the office encounter. 'And I noticed that the door was open. Dad never leaves the door open anymore, not since I was about 10. I may have snuck a look. I'm sorry.'

Kate relaxed substantially. 'It's ok,' she sat down at the counter.

'I figured the door was open because it was the only way dad would get you to stay. But it's ok, Kate, I know what goes on in a relationship. I'm not five.' She said with a small laugh.

There was no way Kate could hide the blush now. She was talking to her ... boyfriend's daughter about them having sex. It just got worse.

'I know you're not five, I just –' Kate puffed out a breath. 'I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me. I love your dad, and that's big for me to admit, but I also didn't want to barge into your life, you know? That and I didn't want to be a source of your therapy.' She added quietly.

'I thought we went over this last night. I know you love dad. And I know how to share. And there is _no way_ you are the source of any sort of therapy I may or may not need to receive. My mother, dad and grams have that covered.' Alexis said, putting her hand over Kate's tapping it. 'I'm fine with you and dad; I really am. So what if you're sleeping in the same bed with him after two days? I know you both are in this for the long haul; and for dad, that's a good thing. He needs someone, like you do.'

'He has you, though. I'm pretty sure he would describe you as the love of his life.'

'It's different and you know it.'

Kate simply nodded; she was right, but Kate knew that already. It didn't make her any less embarrassed or awkward.

'I've never dated anyone with a kid, before. And none of them would have had a daughter as amazing as you.'

Alexis blushed and smiled warmly at her. 'You'll get used to it. And dad has never brought any blonde bimbos home – or any bimbo for that matter – unless they were serious. The only blonde he brought home was Gina and he married her. Out of all the potentials, he's brought you here and Gina here. I'm pretty sure we all like you more than her. So you're gunna have to get used to sleeping here when I'm here, Kate. It's gunna be a little weird if you're married and sleep apart when I come home from college.' Alexis smiled and continued. 'What will your kids say? "Mommy's staying at her apartment tonight while my sister visits". That would be kind of hard to explain to anyone.'

Kate burst out laughing and Alexis joined her.

'I get it, Alexis. I just need some time to get used to it.'

'That's understandable, but I'm just letting you know I'm fine with all of this.' She said, putting her plate in the sink and walking to the door.

'Where are you going? I thought we were going to hang out today.'

'Paige called and is having a major crisis. Boy troubles. I'm going to consol her and say nasty things about him to make her feel better. I'll probably be back in the afternoon.'

'How about laser tag and a movie night?' Kate suggested.

'Sounds like a plan.' She said slipping out the door. Alexis stuck her head back around before closing it. 'I'll call to let you know when I'm coming back. I wouldn't want to walk in on anything.' Alexis said cheekily and Kate felt heat rising in her cheeks.

'Alexis!'

'Bye, Kate!' she said and closed the door.

Kate sat at the counter, shaking her head at the closed door. It was oddly soothing to talk it out with Alexis again, and embarrassing at the same time. But she would have to get used to sleeping here and she was getting used to the fact that this was going to be her home in the long run. She could almost imagine her possessions among his, here and there. The thought had her sighing contently and grinning shamelessly.

_This is it._

The dread that she was expeciting had been replaced with a warm feeling spreading through her body. It was happiness rearing its lovely head again, stirring something inside her. Naughty thoughts passed through her head with the man sleeping in the other room with a star role.

Time to go wake up her future husband. _That_ thought had her stopping in her tracks and giggling giddily. The school girl that had been buried deep inside her was surfacing again.

Stepping into the bedroom, Kate crossed the room quickly and silently to his bed, slipping onto the mattress without too much disturbance. Rick was facing her on his side; hand tucked under the side of his head as he slept. She quickly set to work, kissing his neck and jaw lightly.

Sleepy moaning filled the room as she slipped her hand under the covers and into his pants. True to most men when they wake up, he was ready to go and she was taking full advantage of that fact. Kate gripped his morning erection, sliding her hand up and down. Rick started to moan louder and he rolled onto his back. Kate followed his body and kissed him on the lips gently. His lips kissed back and his hands wrapped around her neck and waist.

'Good morning.' He said, now fully awake. Not once did Kate's hand stop moving over his hardness.

'Mmm, morning.' She kissed him hard on the mouth, tongue forcing its way through his lips. She stopped her attack after a few seconds, biting his lower lip before moving away from his mouth completely.

'Not that I'm complaining – fuck!' Rick moaned as she squeezed him a little tighter and rubbed him a little harder. 'But, didn't you not want to do this last night?'

'Alexis has gone to Paige's house to consol her over a boy. I'd really like to have my wicked way with you before she comes back.'

Rick's hand pulled her face down to his; it was his turn to slip his tongue through her lips, making her moan. As their tongues glided along the other, it took all of her strength to pull back from him.

'You need a shower.' She said breathlessly.

'You saying I stink?'

'We both do. And we need to change these sheets.' She giggled. She removed her hand from his member, she slid from the bed, feeling it dip as he followed her. Rick crowded her, pushing her into the bathroom and straight into the shower stall. His lips were on hers, sucking them with hands wandering all over her body.

Clothes were flung in every direction as they stripped each other; lips only breaking apart to remove their shirts. Rick's hand moved off her to the faucets, turning them gently to start the spray. As soon as the temperature was warm and not scalding, they moved under the spray together.

His hand slipped between her legs making her moan into his mouth. 'Can't wait, Castle.' she said pulling him back until she hit the wall.

'Good,' he said before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hardness hit her straight on her clit. Kate bucked towards him as he rubbed his length against her. Feeling the heat pooling in her stomach, she couldn't stop the moans that were coming out of her mouth.

He sunk into her in one thrust just as she was on the edge making her come instantly. Her eyes closed as she clenched around him. Kate felt Rick's lips on her neck sucking her pulse point.

'Another record,' he panted in her ear before nibbling the shell.

Laughter bubbled up in her as the ecstasy heated her blood. Opening her eyes, she saw the smile mirrored on his face before he leaned in and kissed her.

'This is never getting old is it?' she asked, leaning her head against his forehead. Rick thrust into her slowly and she could feel the coil inside her tighten.

'Hope not. Regardless, I'm never going to stop wanting you.'

Kate kissed him hungrily as he brought her closer. She clenched her inner muscles around him rhythmically as he thrust into her. Their breathing started to get heavier as they both began to reach their peaks. Kate started to writhe and pant as Rick pounded into her, losing what little control he had when inside her. She held onto him for dear life as she came, sucking him into her body with a vice grip, feeling him release as he bit her shoulder and gripped her arse tightly.

She grinded herself against his body, shaking in his arms while coming down from her high. Rick's tongue soothed the bite mark he made on her shoulder, sliding out of her and letting her down slowly. Her arms stayed around his neck, and his around her waist as they made-out against the wall.

'We should probably finish up in here.' Kate said, pushing him off her gently when she knew her legs could work on her own. 'We need to clean your office. Everything is still on the floor and Alexis went in there this morning.'

Rick groaned and leant back in to kiss her deeply one last time before starting the routine they seemed to have perfected the day before.

With clean sheets and a tidy office, the day went past with sloppy kisses and wandering hands in front of the TV. They had been watching reruns all of the old 60's shows when she finally couldn't take it anymore. He had been teasing the seam of his boxers she was wearing as they both pretended to watch the screen. When she decided to get him back, she found he was already hard as a rock waiting for her. She had groaned inwardly at herself and how easily he could get her going.

Rick slipped his hand inside the waistband and touched her clit gently. That was all he needed to do and she was flinging the boxers across the room. He grinned as he moved over the top of her, pulling at his own sweatpants as he went.

Neither of them were in the mood for foreplay, the need for each other was too great; nor getting rid of the rest of their clothes. Kate gripped him, angling him to her entrance and used her other hand to pull him into her slowly. He kissed her as he pushed in to his hilt, and she ground against him trying to provide some friction.

Leaving her lips, Rick's mouth attached itself to her clothed breasts, sucking through the material of her borrowed dress shirt as he started to move over her. She hadn't bothered to put her bra back on, knowing that there was a good chance they would wind up having sex again, and in that moment she was glad for it. He found her nipples with no problem as he nipped them gently.

'Fuck,' she moaned. Rick bit into her nipples just that little bit harder, giving her that nice amount of pain that was more pleasure than anything else.

'If you say so,' he murmured cheekily against her breast. Rick rose up from her body, sitting back on his heels and ripped open his shirt that was covering her – oh god, that was a turn on. Without warning, his pace quickened and his fingers brushed over her clit furiously. Kate held onto his forearm as his hand curled around her thighs, pulling her back to him with every thrust, with the other never leaving her throbbing bud. Before she knew it, Rick had her on the edge and she fell off it without warning. Kate was screaming out his name when she came over and over again, reducing her to a boneless puddle.

Rick slowed down and her arms scrambled for him, finding his neck and bringing him to her lips. Kate was still trembling beneath him, panting as her heart rate decreased. She hummed into his mouth, twitching every time he pushed into her gently.

'My revenge is gunna be so good,' Kate said breathlessly when she finally found her composure – well, a little composure anyways.

'I'm not sure if it can get better than this, Kate.' Rick smiled as he bent down and kissed her again. 'I'm not going to lie, this is pretty damn fantastic. _Extraordinary_ even.' He added, whispering into her neck and sucking at her skin.

Giggles rose in her again. 'Don't care,' She panted. 'Still going to have my way with you.'

'A sexy woman vowing to have her way with me? Who am I to complain about that?' he chuckled against her skin. Rick started to pick up the pace again, though not as furious as the last time. He stayed on his forearms leaning over her, his hot breath licking over her skin, setting a fire through her body, making her skin tingle.

'I'm not going to be able to walk straight after I leave here.'

'Mmm, good. No escape for you.'

'Don't want to escape. You're not getting rid of me that easily.'

'I wouldn't let you go now even if you wanted.'

'Don't ever let me go, Rick.' She said gripping his arms tightly.

He kissed her lips, and then her neck. 'Never.' He said in her ear quietly.

Rick started to thrust into her again slowly, both finding sweet release not too long after, breathy moans filling the room and hands clawing at each other finding purchase. Rick bent down to kiss her deeply, keeping her pinned against the sofa, him still in her. In the distance she heard the phone ring. Rick groaned as he left her naked on the couch, heading for the abusive noise.

'Hey pumpkin.' He said. 'Ok, sure. We'll see you soon.'

He came back to the couch pulling at her hands.

'Don't want to move.' She grumbled like a child. Maybe he was rubbing off on her a little too much.

'Alexis is heading home now.' He said, picking her up bridal style. She didn't even fight him, just put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. 'I know this probably makes me the _worst_ father in the world, but I'm glad she'll be at college soon. It means we can have 'Clothes Optional' days.' He chuckled.

He put her down on the bed and kissed her again. Getting too caught up in it, he pushed her down gently and she pulled him with her simultaneously. He pulled away and she knew he really didn't want to by the pained look on his face.

'Come on, I'll get you a new shirt.'

* * *

><p>AN: I take back what i said before about Mr Marlowe. I love you. That last scene and our fave couple at her apartment. My stomach dropped both times. Gah!

Again, I'm sick so if this seems a little flat, or there are waaaaaaay too many mistakes to mention, I apologise. Msg me and I'll fix them :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I needed a set up. I don't know if there is gunna be anymore smut (collective sigh of despair :D) but I will try.

* * *

><p>She had spent the night in his bed again. He wouldn't let her go and she didn't want to go. After an afternoon filled with laser tag (Rick didn't stand a chance with Alexis and Kate ganging up on him) and a wonderful dinner that they all helped cook, Kate was too content and sleepy to get up and leave his apartment.<p>

They had gone to her place before work so she could change and dress appropriately, because turning up in a dress shirt and boxers that belonged to her partner was probably not the best dress attire for work as an NYPD Detective, though not before a very heated make-out session and another very heated and satisfying round in the shower. They both made sure not to leave any more marks, it was hard enough to hide the large one on her neck.

'You ready, Rick?' Kate asked anxiously. The plan was set. They had talked about it the evening before and come to an agreement. Everything was in place and they knew what they had to do. This was payback for all the comments and the pool and for Esplanie, but she still wasn't entirely comfortable with it; Rick wasn't either. But they had planned this together and they knew nothing they were about to say – well, yell – to each other was true.

They just needed to get through this with straight faces.

'No,' he told her before bringing her close and kissing her one last time. She gave into it. It was the strength she needed to get through the awful things she was about to say to him. She groaned in protest as he started to move away from her, so he closed the distance one more and kissed her lightly again.

'I love you.' He told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled, amazed at how much her cheeks didn't hurt because that smile hadn't really left her face all weekend. 'I love you, too.'

'Ok, let's do it.'

The elevator pinged and that was their cue.

Kate marched quickly into the bullpen, stamping her heels enough to let the boys know not to mess with her. She was glad to see that Lanie had gotten her message and was there waiting for her.

'Beckett – Kate, please! Just let me explain!'

'No, Castle! I don't want to hear it! We're done! I can't take this anymore.'

'What's going on?' Lanie asked; her forehead crinkled with confusion as she looked between the pair.

'Oh, I'll tell you what's going on.' Kate huffed and threw her back on her desk next to where Lanie was sitting. 'He _gives_ me the flu and as soon as he's better, he's out with some blonde bimbo!'

'Kate, please, it wasn't like that!'

'The hell it was, _Rick_!' she yelled back at him. They were inches from each other and she could feel his breath on her skin, reminding her of the weekend they had spent together. _Get a grip, Kate!_

'I thought you actually cared, Rick. I was obviously wrong. You said you wanted to wait for me, you offered! I thought maybe you had changed, but no; you're still the playboy just trying to get into every woman's pants. So go! Go back to the bimbo.'

'You know what?' he asked rhetorically. It was a cold tone, one she had only heard in her apartment after their massive fight; before she was shot. The look in his eye told her it was hard to conjure it up again, but he was doing a damned good job, because she got the same cold, sick feeling in her stomach now like she had back then.

'I'm done.' He said, holding up his hands in surrender. 'I'm sick of following you around and being treated like shit, Kate! I'm always there for you, and still you push me away, kicking and screaming. You won't let me explain and that's fine. You know me better than to think you'd be another conquest, Kate, but I should have realised that once you got a thought in that stubborn head of yours, it doesn't leave. So yes, _now_ I'm done waiting for you.'

Rick turned on his heel without another word and took the stairs so he wasn't waiting with the precincts eyes on him.

Kate waited a full minute after he left, trying to look as shocked as possible, before huffing and grabbing her bag.

'I need to go.' She said quietly. All the eyes were now on her and she could hear whispers around her as she stood and waited for the elevator. She picked up 'pool' and 'jealous' and 'cheated' among other things. Maybe they should help Martha out with her acting school?

When she entered the elevator and turned, Kate saw Esposito, Ryan and Lanie huddled together looking shocked. Until her gaze found Gates; leaning against her doorframe, arms crossed across her body.

_Crap!_ Kate thought. _Oh, God! _

And then she didn't care.

Gates be damned; Kate was happy for the first time in a very long time, so screw her. Their relationship had not interfered with the outcome of their cases, now that sex was involved, it wasn't going to change.

Reaching into her pocket as her phone buzzed, Kate smiled defiantly and didn't care what her boss thought.

_I love you. I'm around the corner. Meet you at the Old Haunt – R_

Looking back up as the doors closed, Kate noticed Gates' lip quirk. _Was that a smile?_

Victoria Gates just stood in the doorway of her office. She said nothing. Gates had just finished watching Beckett and Castle have it out in the middle of the bullpen. Beckett's team and Parish stood there with mouths agape like goldfish while Gates simply smirked.

'They're over?' Lanie asked the boys. 'What the hell is going on?'

Gates knew, though.

She knew Beckett and Castle fought, but they did it in private. She knew they had fought over the Mayor's case, but not once was it done in front of her team with raised voices.

Victoria may have been Internal Affairs for most of her career, but her daddy taught her well; she wasn't dumb. That row in the middle of the precinct was a ruse. Their relationship had shifted, and it wasn't apart like they hoped everyone would think. With the whispers around drowning out the office, they had done their job well.

As the doors closed on a Beckett with determination in her eyes and a small smile on her lips, Victoria allowed herself to return it as she was stared down by the detective. A small indication that she knew what was going on.

As much as she didn't like Richard Castle in _her_ house, Beckett worked better with him there, and Gates wasn't going to get in the way of their happiness – Kate's happiness. She had already suffered in her short life, more than most people, and she deserved this.

So no, Gates wasn't going to break up their partnership as long as it didn't interfere with their work.

Maybe it was time to get in on that pool she wasn't supposed to know about...

'Alright, people. Show's over. Get back to work!'

* * *

><p>AN: I like Gates. I like her being a hard arse, and I know she has a soft spot for Kate and her team.

I don't know how I'm going to survive the cold winter without Castle (Enjoy the summer Northern Hemisphereians). Reruns will have to do :(


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hiya! Again this has taken a while, but I honestly had to write this about five times until I liked it, and I'm not even sure if I do, but this is the best it's gunna get... so I give you the next chapter! *dun dun dun!*

For everyone who were upset at the prospect of no more sexy time; I'm a nice person and have given you what you want :) It's slightly more vulgar that what I usually write, but it's what they (I mean our two favourite characters) wanted, so I went with it. My apologies if it offends anyone. (it's not that bad, but I like to cover my bases)

Speaking of, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, but I'm pretty sure it goes without saying that **I own nothing to do with Castle or any things you may recognise in my story.  
><strong>

Oh! And I can't remember if I've thanked you guys lately. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and favourites and everything. I never expected it to go this long. I wrote the story in one night, but it was supposed to stop at chapter 8. Thank you for encouraging me to continue, this has given me a chance to do what I seem to love (who knew!). Have I mentioned you're all amazing? Coz I'm pretty sure you are :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rick pulled her through the doors, both giggling like teenagers. He had called Clint and told him not to come in for his shift so they could have the whole place to themselves until late afternoon; or all night if they wanted. It helps when your boyfriend owned the bar.<p>

Arms wrapped around her bringing her to his chest, crushing her into Rick's willing body and kissing her deeply. He moved her back until she hit the bar with a light _oomph_ and leant into her more, causing her to arch back. He kept pressing into body and Kate couldn't help but smile into his kisses. His hands were all over her back, tugging on her shirt. The button on her breast popped open as he tugged a little too hard.

'Another fantasy of yours?' she asked when he left her lips and attacked her neck, slowly making their way down with no signs of stopping when they hit her collarbone. He looked up and smirked when he saw the popped button.

'Yes, but not here.' He mumbled into her skin, teeth biting lightly before he pulled away and took her hand. 'Well, here too, but later.'

She knew where he was taking her: into the secret office the bar provided. Rick ushered her in first and closed the panel behind them. Kate waited at the bottom of the stairs for him; his eyes full of lust as he slowly descended to her. He looked like a tiger stalking its prey, all raw and possessive, and she could feel herself melting into a smoldering liquid puddle the longer he looked at her like that.

His first touch was soft on her cheek, like he was reminding himself she was actually there, that this was all happening; that the weekend did happen. The second touch was urgent and rough as his other hand gripped her waist and pulled him toward her. His lips crashed on hers, parting them immediately and attacking her with his tongue.

The her back hit the wall. Kate hadn't even realised that he had walked her into it; she was so caught up in his lips and touch. The hand at her waist was under her shirt, flicking her bra open in seconds, then travelling south, under her slacks to cup her naked arse. His hips jerked into hers when he realised there was no underwear covering her butt. His tongue delved deeper, very happy that she had gone commando.

A phone ringing somewhere in the distance made them slow. 'That's probably Espo.' Rick panted, kissing her again quickly before removing his hand from her pants and going for his phone. She arched into him as his hand left her skin, her body not wanting to relinquish hot hand from her skin and a little smug smile formed on his lips. He swiped the shattered screen with his thumb and answered.

'Castle.' he said, a little harshly, but that was the point.

His body was still flush against hers, but the contact wasn't enough. She needed to feel his skin on hers; wanted to drag her teeth along his flesh, kiss it, suck it, lick it.

_'What the fuck just happened here, bro?_' Kate heard Javi's pissed off voice through the phone, but it wasn't going to change what they were planning. Her mouth attached to Rick's neck, working her tongue along the soft skin, feeling the vibrations as he moaned quietly to her.

_'Last I saw of you, you were still head over heels for her. What the fuck changed?'_

_Nothing, _Kate thought to herself and couldn't help but laugh a little. The sound was smothered in his neck, making her way up to his ear.

'Beckett happened. You know what she's like. She gets an idea in her head and it sticks.'

'Mmhmm.' She whispered in his ear hotly. 'Right now, I want you. That idea isn't going anywhere until you take me.'

His hips pushed into her again and she could feel his hard length against her thigh. He needed to hang up the phone, right now and get inside her.

_'Where are you?' _

'The Old Haunt.' Rick managed.

_'You guys need to talk it out. There's obviously a misunderstanding here.'_

'I'm done talking, Espo.' It was a hard tone that came out of his mouth. Espo would see it as anger, Kate knew it to be frustration. Frustration because he was still having a conversation when he could be having her.

His lips were hard on her neck as he bit down a little before kissing the abused skin roughly, his light stubble adding to the sensation. Not being able to hold in the moan, it tore from her lips, hot and heavy, which spurred him on more. His hand slid down her stomach and under her slacks, finding her slick and ready for him. His fingers circled her clit causing her to moan more.

'_Fuck_,' she panted, holding on to any part of his body she could find with a pressure that would leave even more bruises on his body.

_'Are you- fuck, Rick, are you getting it on with someone already?'_

'As soon as this call ends.'

'You'd better hang up quick.' Kate panted out loud enough to be heard by Espo. No way he would know her voice all hot and heavy like that.

_'Hey! Don't take it out on me, Chica!'_

She smiled as she imagined Lanie hitting Javi, Ryan possibly holding her back as she attacked.

This had to end though, she wanted him now. The call was taking way too long. Reaching down between them, she undid the zip on his trousers, shoving her hand in his pants and grabbed his length.

Rick moaned loudly. 'Gotta go.'

_'You're a dead man, you know that right?' _

'Yep.' He finally hung up and took her lips in his. Tearing at her clothes, she was naked in seconds and his lips were hungrily searching everywhere they could reach.

'_Yes!'_ Kate moaned, his tongue licking the valley between her breasts. He always kissed her scar, every chance he got. Her scarred heart pounded in her chest everytime his lips covered the damaged skin. Hands started to roam lower and she was finally getting her way-

Until her phone started ringing.

'Can't catch a break.' She mumbled into his lips, breaking away from him and reaching for her phone the tangle of clothes.

'What?' she asked, really quite pissed off. She knew this was going to happen – the calls from the guys and Lanie - she didn't expect to be all over Rick like a horny teenager. She stood back up and leant against the wall as his body crowded hers again. _This had better not be a long conversation_, she thought desperately.

Hot breath washed over her neck as he panted on her skin. Her stomach coiled in anticipation of his lips, fingers, tongue – mmmm and his hard dick. A finger toyed with her taught nipple, stoking it and sending currents of pleasure straight to her core. Kate was throbbing all over to the point of pain; she thought that this was probably what blue balls felt like for men. _God, she was so wet!_

_'He's hooking up with someone already. And at the Old Haunt no less!'_ Lanie was pissed off. Espo was right, Rick was a dead man, but so was Kate when Lanie found out they played everyone. And then they would have a reprieve, because in the long run, they were together – _finally!_ – and their friends would be happy for them.

'That's great, Lanie. I don't care.' Though, Kate did care. Now the frustration was in her voice because he _wasn't_ getting it on yet, and she needed him in her. One of his hands spanned across her flat stomach, taunting her, trying to make her hang up the phone quicker. It was working. Kate was about to hang up on her friend without so much as a goodbye at this point. With dexterous fingers, she started to undo his shirt one handed; rather hard to do with a body flat against you.

_'The hell you don't care, Kate. You're in love with him.'_

'Yeah, I _am_ in love with him.' That was for Rick's benefit.

Rick stopped what he was doing to her breast and kissed her lips silently and quickly, before moving to her free ear and whispering his love back to her.

Warmth filled her. _To hell with this conversation._

'Look, Lanie, I don't want to talk about it right now.' _Ugh,_ the talking had to stop. Only moans should be coming out of her mouth now.

'_Well, we're headed down there now to give him and the bimbo he's with a piece of our minds.'_

'Ok. Bye.' It was harsh and cold, and Lanie was probably looking at her phone in shock, but the man in front of her was more important at the moment; the need for him was too great.

'They're headed down here.' She told him, pushing him off her slightly so she could undo the remaining button and rip off his shirt. His own hands were at his pants, kicking them off and over to a corner.

'I heard. We don't have much time then.'

'Gunna have to make it count.' she agreed. 'Desk, floor or here?' Kate caught his lip before he could answer, biting it gently. He moaned into her, pressing his entire body into hers, squishing her against the wall. The ache between her legs increased when his hands slipped down her sides, yanking her legs up to wrap around his waist. Kate moaned when she felt his dick touch her slick heat.

'Here.' Rick breathed into her mouth. 'Not enough time. Can do the others later.'

'Stop talking.' She ordered. he obliged by attaching his mouth to hers, pushing himself into her.

'Fuck!' he panted, breaking away from her lips when he bottomed out.

Kate chuckled. 'That, I'll allow.' Her arms held on tighter around his neck as he started to thrust into her roughly and deeply. As much as she loved the slow rhythm he usually kept with her, she loved the frantic, can't-keep-your-hands-off-each-other pace; the one where you needed them desperately and quickly and hard.

And as usual, Rick delivered. He drove into her with speed, kissing her mouth, her neck, her chest until she was screaming out his name in pure bliss, only then did he slow down.

As the orgasm subsided, her breath returned to a normal intake and he kissed her lovingly. She could feel the sweat on his back from the excretion of ploughing into her. Smiling and breaking away from him. Her feet hit the floor and he slipped out of her. Still rock hard and pulsing, she turned him around, switching their places. Rick started to protest, probably thinking she was going to go down on him, but she put a finger over his lips and shushed him.

'Let me fuck you.'

Kate grabbed his shoulders and slid him down against the wall. She took him in her mouth once, just to taste them both on his length and she could feel the throbbing between her legs again. Moving her body over his lap, his hand caught her hair and fused his lips to hers. Her hand came between them, positioning his dick before sinking down on him. Moaning collectively into each other's mouths, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

She sat there as long as she could take, just kissing him before the pressure was too much and she needed the friction. As she moved over him, Kate could feel the muscles in his legs and arms contract and relax every time she sunk back down.

Rick moaned and his head lolled back against the wall with a thump. The smile would not be stopped as it made its way to her lips. She loved making him come like this. It was all her doing making him release and sky rocket. Her teeth scraped along his shoulder and his hips jerked into her.

Increasing her pace, she took his lips again. Rick's breathing became ragged as she started to clench her inner muscles. His fingers dug into her back as she brought him closer.

'Oh, fuck, Kate.' He panted into her mouth. 'Fuck me.'

The ragged sound of his voice on the verge of coming made her catch on fire. Feeling her own climax approaching, she rode him faster, grinding into him, rocking her body on his. When his body started to tense, muscles straining, Kate sucked his pulse point and he came, loud and hard, calling her name. He jerked in her, twitching and pulsing, making her come with pleasure ripped through her body, sending her into spasms, an amazing warmth spreading through her body; something that only Rick could make her do.

Kate's sated body slumped against his, and she was very glad she sat him against the wall. Her forehead rested on his shoulder, eyes closed and panting, nuzzling into his neck while she trembled in his arms. Her own arms too heavy to lift them up to his chest, or to wipe away the persperation on her face.

'God, you're amazing.' Rick's voice was strained and tired, and it sent tingles down her spine.

Lifting her heavy head off his shoulder, she met his eyes as his head rested against the wall. His hand wrapped in her hair again, pulling her to his lips. Rick's hungry mouth devoured hers, taking her breath away. He bit her lip, making her giggle. He swept his fingers through her hair, wiping away some of the sweat on her skin, smiling at her with such love it made her heart skip a beat.

With an overwhelming urge, she wanted to mark him again. The last one she gave him ended up being under the collar of his dress shirts. This one would be seen by everyone. Pecking his lips once more, her tongue met his neck and a shiver ran through him. She found the spot she wanted, under his ear, high enough for everyone to see. She pulled on the skin with her mouth, nipping and sucking, feeling the vibration in his neck as he chuckled.

'Another hickey?'

'For the boys' benefit.' She mumbled.

'Not complaining. You're keeping your hair up when they come in, though.'

She finished on his neck, pecking it before she left the raised skin. 'I love you.'

'Love you, too.' Rick replied, kissing her lips again.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes? No? A slight filler chapter, I know, but I actually seem to like it now (having spent an hour changing little bits here and there).

Let me know what you think.

Reviews give me a happy :)


	23. Chapter 23

Lanie Parish was not someone you screwed with. And you never, _ever_, screwed with her friends. She had a tendency to blow up more when you threatened her friends rather than herself. _Especially_ Kate Beckett. Beckett was her sister, closer than that even.

And Castle was screwing with Kate.

She should have known this was going to happen; should have know the playboy would never have changed his colours. And when Kate denied him and couldn't take it anymore, all Castle had to do was flaunt his fame and he'd have a slut on his arm in milliseconds.

Lanie was furious. _Beyond_ livid. She was going to kick that self absorbed writer's ass for putting Kate through more pain; she had already been hurt too much in her life. Lanie would rip Richard Castle limb from limb.

And then she would start on the airhead bimbo he was banging instead of her best friend. He could only wish Beckett had said yes to him. He'd never find another woman like her; that would put up with all of his bullshit and childishness. And Lanie thought that Castle might have loved her like Beckett deserved, but no, he had fucked up and broke her heart again.

Who the _hell_ did he think he was? He was messing with forces beyond his control. Castle was a dead man. And if the boys thought they were going to get their hands on him, they were very much mistaken. Sure, they could help move his lifeless body from the Old Haunt, but Lanie was the one who would make sure he never took a breath again. She should probably let Kate have the honour, but she was probably halfway drunk in her apartment. And then when his body was somewhere in the Hudson, Lanie would go and comfort her friend, helping Kate to full blown drunk and getting herself there too.

That call was odd, now she thought about it. She was out of breath, and seemed distracted. Lanie reasoned that she probably went out for a run before the drinking started. Kate got out her frustration by working out, making the emotional pain the physical and then would drink away the agony she had put herself through. It wasn't healthy, and it was what got Kate into trouble when her mom died. Lanie hoped this wasn't going to be as bad as that, but at least Beckett had Lanie and the boys this time. They would get her though it. Ugh, she'd analyse it later, right now, Lanie had bigger things to think about; the many different ways she can kill Richard Castle. Without getting a stain on her dress.

'I _can't_ believe he did this.' Javier gritted.

He fuming almost as much as Lanie was, albeit a little more silently. Ryan was in the backseat, silent with his arms crossed across his chest. Lanie saw him as a puppy sometimes, loyal to the very end; and Castle's betrayal seemed to have crushed his innocence.

Yet _another_ reason to kill Castle. This man was screwing with everyone she loved at this point. Now she thought about it, Lanie had never seen Javi this angry and worked up. His knuckles were white from squeezing the wheel too hard, his jaw was clenched and his eye was twitching.

Lanie reached out and gripped his arm gently. She watched his hand relax slightly and he glanced at her quickly.

'How could he do this to her, babe? To us? We let him into our family, and-'

'I know.' She sighed. 'And just think about all the money we've put into the pool.'

He let out a strangled laugh at her, visibly calming, slumping back into the seat.

'She barely got through this when he went to the Hamptons with Gina; I'm not sure if she's gunna get through this again.' Javi said, taking her hand and kissing it before focusing on the road again.

They would be there soon enough and Castle would be ripped to pieces by all of them, making sure that he never hurt Beckett again, or anyone else for that matter. How Alexis came from that bastard, Lanie never knew. _She's old enough to live without her father_, Lanie mused. _She'd __survive without him._

* * *

><p>Lanie pushed through the door of the Old Haunt to find it completely empty, except for the smug bastard sitting in their booth in the corner of the place. Clearly, he was waiting for them. <em>Fucking smug bastard<em>, she thought to herself.

Castle saw them and started to get up to greet them. He had a red hickey starting to form on his neck and his shirt was open a little more, revealing one that had obviously been there for a few days by the colouring, and had that "hey, I've just had sex" look about him. It didn't help that he was smiling like his wildest dreams had just come true. _How fucking dare he look happy._

Lanie picked up speed, only to be pushed aside by Ryan.

Both Lanie and Esposito looked on in horror and amusement as Ryan – silent and loyal, Ryan – punched Castle square in the jaw. Castle fell back into the booth with the force of the blow and was utterly shocked.

'Guess I deserved that.' He said, taking the punch like a pro, and nothing like the metro-sexual writer he professed to be.

'You're damn right, you deserve it!' Ryan yelled in his face, taking another menacing step towards him. Esposito grabbed Ryan before he could try and take another swing at him, pulling him back a little and putting space between them.

'Where's the bimbo?' Lanie yelled at him, stepping forward now, taking Ryan's spot as the aggressor.

'I wouldn't really call her a bimbo. She's actually rather smart, and smokin' hot, too.' He chuckled smugly to himself. Lanie launched herself at him, only to be caught around the middle by Javi, holding her back. Castle jumped backwards in the booth, hiding slightly behind the table.

_Good_, she thought, _he was at least smart enough to be more frightened of her than Ryan_.

Lanie glanced at the defeated detective. All his anger seemed to have dissipated with his punch, finding all of his rationality again. Ryan was standing beside Esposito now, entirely in control of his emotions. His blue eyes were the only part of him showing true anger towards the writer, blazing with absolute hatred. Lanie envied his control over his limbs. She had no such restraint at the moment.

'Oh, you are a dead man!' she threatened, struggling to try and break free of Javi's solid hold.

'You have no idea.' He mumbled with a strange look on his face. His eyes focused on something behind the trio. His whole composure changed in an instant. Castle went from terrified out of his brain (and rightfully so) to serene and explicitly happy. His eyes lit up and a smirk pulled at his mouth as he scooted forward in the seat, as if to meet someone. And that look, the one that he usually gave to Kate when he thought no one was watching; the soft, adoring, 'I love you' expression that everyone else seemed to see except the woman herself.

The three of them turned around, expecting to see the bimbo he had just screwed at their bar. Lanie was ready to pounce on the woman and rip out her hair; but instead of seeing someone who was big boobed and had air rushing through her ears, their eyes instead found a slightly dishevelled Kate Beckett - her hair messily pulled back in a high ponytail and her work clothes crumpled and not sitting quite right - standing behind them, slight shock fanning across her flushed face, but she only had eyes for the writer.

_Yes! She decided to come down here and kick his arse for herself_. Lanie couldn't wait to see him go down again, and it would be even sweeter coming from Beckett herself, and maybe a little less satisfying for the medical examiner.

Beckett walked past them and went straight for Castle; he stood to meet her, a full and gratifying smile toying at his lips. _What's he so happy about?_ Lanie grumbled to herself. _He__ slept with another woman! Does he think she's going to throw herself at him? _

Lanie waited for the slap, kick, punch - _anything -_ but it never came. But what happened next left her in complete and total mindless shock. Her brain didn't compute as she watched the scene before her unfold, gaping like a goldfish.

Katherine Beckett wrapped her arms around Richard Castle's neck, grinned as his arms slipped around her waist and kissed him full on the lips. No pretence, no violence, just lips on lips, and – _was she moaning? _Beckett _literally_ threw herself at him.

'What the _fuck_?' Lanie yelled, slumping in Espo's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm back finally.

Dad had a heart attack a few days after I last posted. It was pretty serious and a massive wake up call for us all. So most of the things I was writing (when I actaully did write) was fairly bad. A nuclear explosion went off and nobody got their happy ending. I was actually lucky I had done a JK Rowling and did the ending first basically.

And then life decided to give me another left hook and I got pneumonia. Yay... and when I'm sick, I get loopy, so when I had enough energy to write (when I wasn't coughing up a lung) the characters were seeing flying purple elephants, and oompa loompa's.

So thanks for bearing with me. Thanks to everyone who has left me lovely reviews; they kept me sane :)

Tell me if you like it, because I'm still kinda loopy and I'm not sure if it's up to your standards. I'd hate for you guys to wait for this and it not be good enough.

Reviews give me a happy :) (like the medicine i'm taking :P )


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So I really could have kept these two chapters together, seeing as they aren't that long, but I liked the little cliffhanger (sue me :P ). I hope this is something along the lines of what you expected, seeing as I'm finally up to the last chapter.

Honestly, this was not supposed to go as long as what it has, and I'm so appreciative of the reviews and support and encouragement you guys have given me. This was supposed to finish at chapter 6...

Thank you for all the amazing, lovely reviews you guys have given. Seeing as I'm so very lazy, I haven't been a good author and responded to the reviews indivually, but please know that they have all meant a lot to me. Without you guys, I wouldn't have had the courage to keep writing.

I better stop rambling and let you read this.

Oh! If you find any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.

* * *

><p>Kate had been in the secret office downstairs when she heard her team come in. That was where they had agreed she should be. Rick would be at the end of the pub, and she would sneak up behind them, maybe yell 'Surprise!' as they went over to him. But it went into a downward spiral quickly.<p>

By the time she had reached the top of the stairs, she saw Ryan take a swing at Rick, watching him fall backwards into their booth. Kate stood shocked and wide eyed at the sight of Ryan punching her... Castle - boyfriend wasn't s strong enough word for what they shared.

Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were all so outraged by Rick's 'betrayal' of her, they hadn't noticed Kate walk up behind them. Honestly, she and Rick should have known how the team would have reacted; they were all so invested in her relationship with the author, and all three were basically the brothers and sister she never had. They were very protective of her; even though the boys and Castle were thick as thieves, it seemed - to them - that Beckett came first.

Kate hadn't really focused on what they were yelling at the top of their lungs about. She watched Esposito grab Lanie as she lunged for her Castle, but nothing really registered. All she saw was his form slumped in the booth.

And then he was looking at her like that again. Before she knew it, she was in front of him, staring into those loving blue eyes and then she was kissing him, not caring that her friends were watching with mouths open like fish, as she made out with Rick.

'What the _fuck_?' Kate heard Lanie say.

She broke away then, laughing a little when she realised what she had just done. Ricks arms circled her waist and his nose brushed her cheek gently before she turned in his arms to face their friends. Kate leaned back into his body, resting her head against his. He moved slightly, placing a kiss in her hair.

Ryan looked mortified; probably because he realised the pair had been playing them. Esposito was just shocked, and maybe a little disgusted as to what he just witnessed. 'Mom' and 'dad' making out was never his plan for a good time - he probably didn't need to see Castle grab her ass either. And Lanie, who was still in Espo's arms, was somewhere in between shocked and ecstatic.

Kate watched as Lanie's eyes swept over the two of them together, their messy clothes, flushed faces, swollen lips and then focusing on her neck where her hickey was.

Kate swore Lanie's high pitched scream three blocks away. 'Katherine Beckett! You're the hussy he was doing here!'

'I didn't need to hear that. Did _not_ need the image.' Ryan muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching up his face.

'Should I take offence to that?' she turned to ask Rick teasingly. He just chuckled into her cheek.

'Egh, bro, you were talking to me on the phone and – oh, that's just nasty!' Espo looked like he was about to hurl, figuring what the two were doing while he was talking to Castle. 'Please tell me you didn't do it on this booth. I like this booth. This is our booth! We don't need it christened!'

'OH MY GOD! You were talking to me – and he was- you were-' Lanie pointed at the two of them, completely ignoring what Javi was saying, way too pleased about the whole thing. The pair blushed in unison at their earlier activities, just making Lanie more excited. 'I'm so happy for you guys! And _so_ not mad about you hanging up on me.'

'Sorry about the punch, Castle,' Ryan said meekly.

'Don't even worry about it, man.' Rick said, snuggling into her body more. 'Kate can kiss it better later.'

Her elbow found his stomach, knocking an 'oomph' out of him, and making the five of them laugh like normal. It made her feel happy that they were still themselves around their friends, just now they were together – properly. And honestly, it was a whole lot better with his arms pulling her close, than to watch him across the room, imagining his arms around her.

'I guess congratulations are in order, then!' Esposito offered his hand for Rick to shake, and he begrudgingly let go of her body. She missed the warmth immediately, and rolled her eyes at herself for being so damned clingy.

The boys did their usual handshake hug thing that men always do, slapping each other on the back and clasping hands. 'But if you hurt her, we will kill you.' Epso finished.

'Noted. But I don't intend to hurt her.' Rick smiled at them and turned to her, eyes filled with love. Kate couldn't help but smile back. 'Champagne!' he announced, taking the boys into the backroom to choose one of his more expensive beverages.

'It's ten in the morning!' she heard Ryan complain.

'It's Happy Hour somewhere in the world!' Rick answered giddily.

'Girl, you are dead! How could you do this to us?!' Lanie slapped her arm, probably a little harder than intended.

'A little payback for you and Javi. Though, I didn't expect Ryan to hit him.'

'No one did. Javi thought it was gunna be me who got there first; and so did I.' The M.E. smiled at her, taking her into a tight hug. 'You look so happy, Kate.'

'I am.' She smiled.

'And the hickey? You didn't even let Josh do that to you! Something about being childish, if I remember correctly.' Lanie folded her arms accusingly.

'Um, have you met Richard Castle? Peter Pan wannabe? Immortal child?' she asked rhetorically. 'Besides, that's not the only one.' Kate blushed.

Lanie gaped and squealed excitedly again. Kate was going to be deaf by the time they got home. _home. Oh, god_! She was calling the Loft, _home_ already. _It's only been the weekend, Kate_, she chastised herself. Oh, god, she had it bad!

'So, what, you had a fight, he called you to make up and you end up doing each other on the bar?' Lanie asked hopefully. The M.E. was relentless when she wanted to know something and wouldn't stop until she got all the information she could. Kate thought Lanie would have been a great detective if she ever wanted a career change.

'Not... exactly.'

Lanie's voice brought her back from her slight freak out, 'You spent the whole weekend with him, didn't you!'

'Lanie!' Kate chastised; the blush that she had forced back down her throat came back with a vengeance.

'You called in sick so you could sleep with Castle!' Lanie dropped her voice, so the boys wouldn't overhear; and she squeaked again. Kate felt her face burning hotter than before.

'Yes, and it was a damned good decision. But if you tell the boys, I will tell Castle about that time in his car service...' _Ooh, the Ferrari,_ Kate thought. That was definitely one of her fantasies, and she was pretty sure Rick would be more than happy to help with that one.

'Are you girls done discussing details yet?' Rick asked, poking his head around through the door of the backroom.

'Oh, we haven't even _begun_ to discuss details yet.' Lanie smirked.

'Just as long as I'm portrayed in a good light, I don't care.' He chirped, the boys trailing behind him.

'Oh, you will be.' Kate bit her lip and gave him enough of her bedroom eyes to make him stutter and almost let the bottle slip out of his fingers.

Ryan helped himself behind the bar, pulling out champagne flutes for them all, as Rick popped open the bottle, spilling the bubbles on the floor and table, laughing as he poured everyone a glass.

'Gates is going to kick your asses when she finds out about this.' Said Ryan. 'And us for drinking on the job... and at 10 in the morning.' He mumbled checking his watch.

'I, for one, don't care what Iron Gates has to say. This,' Lanie pointed between the pair still giving each other googly eyes, 'has been coming for five long years; so I'm drinking to it.' Lanie grumbled.

'Don't be surprised if she wins the pool. She gave me a strange look when I left the precinct. I think she knew.' Kate said.

'She's probably related to Dumbledore.' Rick mused with a chuckle. Their friends looked at him incredulously, shaking their heads.

'What?' he asked them with a little surprise. 'He knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts!'

'How old are you, bro? Five?' Esposito snorted.

'I have a teenage daughter; of course I know this stuff.' Rick defended, though Kate knew, even if he didn't have Alexis in his life, there's a very high chance he would still have read the Harry Potter books over fifty times each.

'Whatever you say, bro.' Javi said disbelievingly.

'Like _you_ can talk, Espo.' Kate scoffed, getting slightly defensive. 'Didn't you go see the last Harry Potter movie at midnight the first day it was released?' Espo tensed - eye twitching - and looked at Lanie, who was staring at the floor guiltily. Kate continued, wrapping an arm around Rick's waist, looking at nothing but him. 'Besides, the Peter Pan complex you have is one of the things I love about you.' Kate reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. 'But I draw the line at green tights.'

She heard them all laugh, but her eyes were glued on her writer-man; that big grin and those blue eyes that could easily get lost in. As his hand touched her the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his again, it reminded her of how truly lucky she was to have him. 'Love you, too.' He breathed across her lips.

'To Kate and Rick!' Ryan said, passing out the glasses of bubbling liquid and raising his own.

Lanie sidled up to Espo, who still didn't look happy that his girlfriend had gossiped about him. The team watched as the M.E. kissed him quickly on the lips, and knew that the detective was going to get over it when he smiled back at her. 'To love.' Lanie said, raising her glass as well.

'To happiness,' Espo smiled and put his arm around Lanie's waist.

Rick and Kate glanced at each other for a moment, before they spoke; reading the other's mind and knowing the perfect thing to say.

'To always.' The couple smiled, clinking their glasses to everyone else's. Rick's arm slipped around her body, pulling her close to his side. She breathed him in, and felt happiness fill her body, and all the dread and reservation she had left about them together, drain away. In that moment, Kate knew that he would never let go of her.

But more importantly, regardless of all the crap they would wade through together, she wouldn't let go either.

* * *

><p>AN: There you go, all done and dusted...

Oh, wait! I'm a liar! I have an epilogue waiting to be posted! How could I have forgotten...? (evil laugh)

Gunna go over it a little more, before I post it though, but it shouldn't be more than a couple days.

Reviews give me a happy :)


	25. Epilogue

A/N: So this is really the end :(

Unless I can think of ANOTHER epilogue, maybe with little Castle's around the place? Not really sure, but this is the end for now.

Thanks soo much again for all your support. The readers are the reason why we all write, and you guys have been amazing!

I may have just seen the promo for next season, and I may have been shaking for a little bit out of happiness. Is anyone else hoping the next words out of their mouths - after "did you enjoy it?" - is "wanna do it again?"

Can't wait for it! It's gunna be an early birthday present for me!

Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for all the well wishers. Dad is doing much better, and I can breathe normally again, so yay!

Without any further adieu, here's the last chapter!

* * *

><p>Johanna Beckett's Fundraiser - Seven Months Later<p>

Kate watched New York's socialites dance in the massive ballroom they had reserved for the evening. Rick had put all of this together; the guests, the venue – the entire fundraiser, for the Johanna Beckett Scholarship. Kate wanted to help – it was all for her mom after all – but he insisted that she do nothing but turn up, giving him the honour of doing it for her and her mother. How she got this lucky, she'd never know. Kate loved that stupid – sweet – writer.

Absentmindedly playing with her ring on the necklace around her neck, Kate observed the women in gorgeous ball gowns and men in stunning tuxedos, schmoozing with glasses of champagne in their hands or dancing around the ballroom. The detective skills never seemed to cease even though it was her night off; but she was ok with that. Much like Rick, she liked to observe people.

She sipped her champagne, letting the bubbles roll over her tongue as she looked around the room. It was strange to be here with all of these people: most friends or former colleagues of her mother's, and the rest were important people that Castle knew through his various connections. Normally, if Kate were at a party like this, she'd be undercover; but tonight there was no gun strapped to her thigh, and no badge in her purse. She was in a floor length, black designer dress and gorgeous stiletto heels that were actually hers and not borrowed for the evening – Castle had bought them for her, and wasn't taking them back regardless of all the threats she threw him.

Her observant eyes found their way to Alexis being spun around the floor by her father. She was dressed in a pale pink floor length dress, effortless and elegant, just like the young woman she watched giggle - until her father stepped on her foot. Alexis had grown into a beautiful young woman - way too mature to come from Rick; but the redhead was kind and sweet, and that _did_ come from Castle. Kate felt fortunate to have watched her grow up, and it meant so much to her that Rick asked her for help when he felt he couldn't do it on his own; even before they were together – probably more so then.

Kate couldn't contain her laugh as they weaved their way off the dance floor, Alexis favouring her foot slightly, putting space between herself and Rick. His face was painted with apology as the writer followed his daughter.

'Save me, Kate!' Alexis ran behind her, hiding and gently pushing her forward, offering her up as a trade to Rick.

'I didn't mean to, sweetheart.' Rick said apologetically, trying to get to his daughter. Alexis kept ducking behind Kate's back, staying out of his reach. Normally Rick was a great dancer, but tonight he seemed a little off. He had been talking to her father earlier so Kate put it down to nerves, though there was something else nagging at her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She'd ask him later when they got home.

'Come on,' Rick pleaded. 'One more dance? I promise not to step on your toes again.'

'That's what you said last time and you still managed to get me another three times with those big clown feet of yours.'

Kate laughed as he pouted and Alexis held her hips tightly, still peering anxiously around her body.

Spotting the young man she had noticed staring at Alexis all night – see? Her detective skills came in handy - the moment she had waited for came along. Taking Alexis' hand, Kate pulled her to the young man. He was talking to one of her mother's former associates. He was tall and handsome, and extremely polite as he excused himself from the conversation when he saw the two women heading his way.

'Hello, could you please help us out?' Kate asked, with the biggest smile on her face. Alexis was tugging away a little, with a small blush rising on her face. Kate chose to ignore the tugging and went with her gut: Alexis thought he was cute, but was shy. 'Her father won't let her leave the dance floor, and he's about to break her foot. Would you mind taking her away from him for a song or two?'

The young man beamed, his eyes not leaving Alexis' for a second. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. 'It would be my pleasure. I'm Liam.'

'Alexis.' The young woman returned his smile as he led her to the floor, all timidness gone.

'Now why did you do that?' Rick asked, coming up behind her; wrapping his arms around Kate's waist.

'He had been staring at her all night. He seems like a nice boy, the perfect gentleman. He reminds me a little of you actually.'

'Are you calling me a gentleman?'

'No, he was staring at her. It was creepy.' Kate laughed.

'Have I told you you're an evil woman?' Rick breathed hotly in her ear with a chuckle in his voice too.

'Quite regularly.'

'Good.' He said kissing her neck. He took her hand and spun her around so they faced each other. Rick cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently. She kept it short and simple. Kate was _not_ going to start making out with her boyfriend at her mother's fundraiser.

She had no idea how long she was standing there for, leaning into his body, arms draped lazily around his neck, their noses touching, his arms around her waist, breathing each other in. Kate was sure they could both stay in each other's arms forever, content to just be with each other.

'I have something for you.' He told her softly.

'So help me, Rick, if you say it's in your pants-'

'It is, but it's not what you think.' Rick cut her off with a smile. Kate frowned at him looking him dead in the eyes. They radiated nothing but love at her. Butterflies as big as elephants were spinning in her stomach. Kate knew what he was going to do. He pulled her away from the bigger crowd, finding a small space that was fairly private.

'Rick-'

'Kate, please.' He begged, silencing her and reaching into his pocket. It was almost slow motion as his hand retreated from his pocket, bringing out a small blue Tiffany's box. 'I love you, and I know it's only been seven months. I can't wait any longer. You look amazing tonight, and it's an intimate setting, but then again, it's quite public; just the way you like it.' He smiled lovingly at her. Kate couldn't help but smile that he remembered the advice she gave to Ryan when he was proposing to Jenny. 'And I couldn't think of a better time than tonight, while we're here honouring your mother; the most important person in your life for so long.'

Kate's heart beat increased to a stampede as she saw the nervous look on his face. She smiled inwardly at his sentimentality. It couldn't have been more perfect, because even though she was gone, it felt like her mother was here with her. She loved that Rick was doing this for her; that he knew exactly what to say.

But he was wrong.

Rick had been the most important person in her life for quite a while now; something that made her life worth living. Rick had healed her, and shown her that grief didn't need to take over her existence. He showed her how to have fun again; to feel something. And while her mom would be Kate's driving force and the reason she wanted justice for everyone; Rick was here, and alive, and he was the reason why she fought as hard as she did these days. He loved her with every fibre of his being, like she did with him. Rick had found a way resurrect the part of her that died with her mother.

Regardless of the place, occasion, dress or setting, she knew her answer. He could have asked her at breakfast in their pj's or on a coffee run – hell, even at a crime scene - Kate knew what she was going to tell him.

'I don't care if you say "not yet",' he continued hesitantly. 'Or even just plain "no". You've told me on many occasions that I'm a nine year old on a sugar rush, and seven months is a long time for a kid to wait.' Rick got down on one knee and took her hand, kissing it gently before looking back up at her.

'You're my always, Kate, and I love you. Marry me, Katherine Beckett.' He pressed the little button on the box and it flicked open to reveal ring she had been waiting seven anxious months to look at. It was gorgeous and simple; one larger diamond in the centre with two smaller sapphires on either side, set in white gold. It was very subdued for Rick, she thought. He had restrained himself when buying it otherwise it would have as big as the Hope Diamond.

Kate knew what her answer that day she had woken up next to him, after nursing him back to health – and that _amazing_ first day spent at the loft. It still hadn't changed. Ever since Rick mentioned the little blue box he had been keeping from her; Kate just had to wait to say that one syllable word would seal her fate.

She bit her lower lip and smiled at him, pretending to weigh her options, waiting a little longer just to see him squirm. As much as she loved him, Kate secretly loved that little ability she had to take the unflappable, confident Richard Castle, and turn him into a scared, nervous school boy.

'Yes.'

'Kate-' Rick did a double take, eyes wide and mouth slack. 'Wait- D-did you-'

Loving that she had him blubbering, she grabbed his tie and pulled him off his knees, pressing a kiss to his lips. 'I said "yes", Castle. Yes, I will marry you. Do you really think I would say no? One and done, Rick. That's you.' She breathed on his mouth.

He was dumbfounded, obviously expecting her to tell him no. The cogs in his brain finally started working and a smile spread across his face and she could see his chest swell with relief – really, he was that nervous – and happiness. His smile was contagious, and she couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth. Slowly, a hand came to her cheek, gently stoking her skin as he bent to kiss her. It was slow and effortless and loving; and just so _them_. Kate's arms wrapped around his neck and pushed into him more, forever trying to get closer. His tongue slipped through her lips, and she could feel the heat rising in her body. _So much for not making out at Mom's benefit,_ she told herself. Though Kate knew that if Johanna was here, she'd probably be cheering in the background at the sight of the lip lock.

They pulled away from each other, just enough so their lips were no longer touching, as laughter -hysterical, excited laughter – erupted from their bodies.

'Are you going to put this ring on my finger, or what?' Kate asked keeping her arms wrapped around his neck. Rick managed to free the ring from the box with his arms around her back. He reached up, finding her ring finger still around him and slipped it on. He held her finger and the ring, rubbing it between his finger and thumb.

That's when she heard Lanie's excited squeal a few foot away. Their family – both home and work families – were not far away from them, talking and laughing with each other, until Lanie exploded. They must have been at it for a while, because Alexis was back from her dance, standing next to her grandmother.

All eyes were on them, though many were not sure why Lanie made a big deal out of the couple making out – they'd seen it enough. Until Martha's eyes focused on the rock on Kate's finger.

'Oh, my god!'

'Still want to marry me?' Rick groaned when he heard his mother's overdramatic exclamation. 'She comes with the deal.'

'Mhmm.' She hummed and kissed him again, very quickly, as not to be sucked in by his delectable lips again. 'I get you, Alexis and Martha; and I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'I love you, Kate. So much.'

'Love you, too, Rick.' She said, pressing a quick kiss to his mouth before facing the group.

Rick and Kate were torn away from each other by their friends. Ryan and Esposito pulled Rick away, getting congratulations and handshakes all around while Martha wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Kate wriggled her arm free from the older red head, waving to Alexis to join them. The young woman wrapped her arms around Kate and Martha, giggling excitedly.

Lanie was next to tackle Kate, hugging her tightly, expressing her congratulations and gushing over her ring. Jenny was much calmer than Lanie, and eventually pulled the M.E. away from Kate, letting Jim embrace his daughter.

'Congratulations! You look so happy, Katie.' Her father was a lot quieter than the women who had attacked her with hugs. She could tell he was close to tears. 'So beautiful.'

'Thanks, dad.' Kate was trying very hard to keep her own tears at bay herself.

'I just wish she was here to share it with us.'

'Me too.'

Her father kissed her forehead, before letting Ryan and Esposito both take turns in hugging her. Then finally she was alone. She looked down at the ring on her finger. It felt like it belonged there already, and she felt excitement bubbling up in her as she realised that she was going to be _Mrs Castle_. No, she'd keep her name for work.

Kate looked around to see Captain Gates and her husband standing next to the mayor, a few faces among the many that turned at Martha's excited yell. Gates raised her glass Kate's way as her husband put his hand around her boss's waist, pulling her close. It was the first time that Kate saw Gates as a loving wife. Kate smiled back at the pair before turning back to her family.

She found Alexis still clinging to her father as while he was talking to Jim. Hopefully her dad wasn't giving Castle _the talk_. She was a little too old for her father to be instilling the fear of God into her boyfriend - _fiance_. Kate looked down at her ring again, happiness radiating from her body. She was going to marry Castle. If you had of told her five years ago she would be marrying Richard Castle, she would have laughed in the person's face, possibly shooting them for even thinking it. Kate looked back up to find Rick looking at her, like she was the only thing in the world. He excused himself, kissing his daughter on the head before walking over to her.

'Hey,' Rick beamed, taking her in his arms. She gladly complied, wrapping her own around his neck. 'Mrs Castle.' he hummed. 'It sounds good on you. Oh, but Detective Castle has a sort of ring to it, doesn't it?'

'I'm keeping my name, Rick.'

'I figured you would,' Rick chuckled, not at all caring that she wasn't going to take his name. He was really all too happy that he had _her_, that other trivial things like changing her last name, didn't matter. Kate smiled at him. Marriage was all about compromise, right?

'Only for work, Rick, but I'll be Mrs Castle for everything else.' She kissed his smiling lips. 'But _maybe_ I'll let you call me Detective Castle in bed. Only if you're good.' She added with a smirk, adoring the needy moan escaping his mouth.

'I love you, Kate.'

'I love you, too.'

'Was it how you imagined?' he asked putting their foreheads together, rubbing his nose against hers.

Kate closed her eyes, blocking everything out that wasn't the man in her arms. All the music, talking, clinking of glasses; all of it. All she wanted to focus on right now was Rick and his touch and his breath, quicker than normal. 'Better. With you, it's _always_ better.'

His lips brushed hers again and there was no doubt in either of their minds that this was forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Was it how you guys imagined?

I know this is that last chapter, but reviews are love, and they give me a happy!

Oh! And I'm working on Kate's revenge that she promised earlier on (evil laugh). With Uni and work, and home, I'm not sure when I'll be posting it. It won't be as long as this one, but hopefully the smut will be up to everyone's standards :P

Thanks again guys! You've been great!

JC


	26. Epilogue 2

A/N: Hi there guys! Long time no talk :)

This is something that I wrote a while back, that I forgot about and have since found, and it seemed like such a waste to just leave it on my computer, so I'm posting it :)

Pretty sure nothing else is coming after this (Now I say that and there are plot bunnies kicking up all kinds of fluff). I make no promises that there will or will not be another chapter after this.

But anyways, I hope you enjoy this extra last chapter to my first baby :)

* * *

><p>The sound of retching filled the apartment and Rick Castle wondered just how much more of anything is left in his wife's stomach. She had been at this all night, swearing she was fine and it was nothing to worry about. But he knew it was something huge; he's not as stupid as he looks. She'd stopped taking the pill months ago without telling him – yep, he was a sticky beak, so he knew – so they'd never been particularly careful about protection. With that and the vomiting, Rick was pretty damned sure it's morning sickness making her relive her meals.<p>

With his head against the doorframe of the en suite, he looked at her, crumpled on the floor, resting her head on her arm, eyes closed. His heart ached for her, and as much as he hated seeing her so ill, he's going to love this baby so damned much.

Quietly, he snuck back into their bedroom and picked up his phone, pressing 4 on his speed dial.

'Captain Gates?' Rick asked when the phone was answered.

'Castle,' his wife's boss acknowledged curtly.

'Kate's not coming in,' he sighed.

'Please tell me this has nothing to do with a certain anniversary coming up,' Gates half asked him, half warned him with her pointed tone. Given how they got together – and yes, it had leaked that it happened on their joined sick days – it wasn't unreasonable for Gates to think that they were trying to wrangle some more time for the upcoming weekend. All of that would be plausible if it wasn't Katherine Beckett they were talking about. Come hell or high water, that woman was working, and he had tried to convince her, in all kinds of naughty ways, to take a few sickies. Not once had she listened bar that first time.

'No, sir. She's been sick all night, and would probably skin me if she knew I was calling.'

That earned him a small chuckle from 'Iron Gates'. 'I'll let Ryan and Esposito know they're on their own for this one.'

'Thank you, Captain.'

'Take care of her, Castle. I want my detective back soon.'

'Of course,' he promised, hanging up the phone.

As he turned back to their bathroom, he found a weary Kate looking back at him, leaning against the wall, arms folded with an eyebrow cocked.

_Busted._

'Who was that?'

'Alexis,' he gulped. Bad idea.

'You call Alexis 'Captain'?' Kate challenged. Even paled, sweaty, looking like she was going to throw up again, Kate still looked terrifying while in interrogation mode. And the sickness hadn't made her brain any slower that its usual warp speed. Rick on the other hand, was tired from spending all night with her on the bathroom floor, and as much as he loved his wife, he needed sleep and rest, and he wasn't going to get that because she would kill him in the next minute. He wasn't a silly man, he knew anything he threw at her wouldn't fly, even with his _flair_ for the details.

'Well yes,' he gulped. He was also Richard Castle, so he had to try. 'When she wants to play space cowboys with me, taking over her fathers' ship Serenity, when the infamous Captain Tightpants finally goes into retirement, even though she wouldn't technically be my captain, I humour her-'

'You called Gates,' Kate interrupted his flustered ramble.

His shoulders sagged and nodded wearily in defeat. 'You're sick, Kate, you can't go into work like this.'

'I know, but I would rather have done it myself,' she sighed, the exhaustion finding its way on her features.

Castle opened his mouth to say something, what he has no idea because what she said finally digested in his brain. He stood there like a stunned mullet for a good 10 seconds. _She's admitting she's sick. She's given in…. What?_

'Who are you and what have you done with my wife?'

* * *

><p>Even with her stomach swirling and rolling like she was in monsoon weather, Kate managed to laugh at his comment. Truthfully, she knew she was twice married, to Rick and her job, but even she knew her limits and there was no way any of her work would get done if she was interviewing the porcelain bowl for the entire day.<p>

Kate walked forward towards her husband, slowly wrapping her arms around the man she loved and found comfort in the embrace.

'I know my limits, Rick, and today is one of them. This food poisoning has done a number on me.'

Under her touch, she could feel his entire body stiffen, frozen like a deer in the headlights. She frowned and looked up at him. Rick was looking down at her with a confused frown, disbelief mingled in the expression.

'Are you sure it's food poisoning?' he asked her slowly, almost encouragingly.

Kate scowled at him and his disbelief that she would lie to him. She wasn't lying. _He just wants it be something else._

The sickness that had plagued her from one in the morning to that very second had everything to do with suspicious looking Chinese food left over from many nights ago.

Honestly, it had nothing to do with her pregnancy.

Two tests later and weeks of cravings, she knew it to be true. The cravings were the reason why she was in this mess in the first place. As far as she knew, her mother never suffered any symptoms and so far, neither had she. Just funky chicken reruns.

Kate had been saving the doctor's appointment for their anniversary tomorrow, as a present for him. She knew how much he wanted another baby, one he could call _theirs._ He was getting cluckier and cluckier by the day, especially with Jenny and Kevin's little girl. It was starting to get embarrassing.

'Ok, ok,' Rick conceded under her gaze.

Excitement bubbled inside her, and Kate wanted nothing more than to tell him. She bit her lip as the battle waged in her mind. The only person Kate had told about the baby, was her mother - she hadn't even told Lanie! - because Rick should be the first to know. Her mother wouldn't be telling anyone, but it had felt like a weight had been lifted once the words had left her lips, and it's the only time the words had been spoken.

He must have sensed a change in her, as he frowned, gently pulling her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. 'What is it?' he asked, cupping her cheek softly. She could see the anticipation in his blue orbs.

Damn it, she was a sucker for the reverence in which he touched her. It was still like that first time, like he was the luckiest guy in the world because he got to touch, kiss and love her.

Ah, screw it.

'The food poisoning has _nothing_ to do with the baby, Rick.'

_Chirp chirp, chirp chirp._

He blinked a few times, digesting what she said, and realisation and shock settled on his features. 'Wait, what?'

'You're going to be a father for the second time around,' Kate smiled up at him, gleeful to finally tell the secret he had been keeping for much too long.

She was never scared that he wouldn't be ecstatic about the life growing in her belly. They weren't trying perse, just out of precaution she had stopped taking the pill for when they wanted to have a baby, but she had never been worried about Rick being upset about the prospect of a child.

Alexis had mentioned it in passing when she visited from college, and she had seen the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of a little her and him in their lives. No, Kate knew he would never be disappointed about a baby, that's not why she had kept the secret. She wanted to surprise him, make a big deal out of it the news. She even wrapped a pair of little booties she was going to give him tomorrow before she told him about the doctor's appointment.

Kate had wanted to make it as romantic as possible considering they'd be spending their anniversary there.

'Back up,' he said, confusion all over his face. 'This sickness is definitely food poisoning, and you know this because you know you're pregnant…?'

'Pretty much.'

Rick's face almost broke in two as he grinned at her, a girlish squeak leaving his lips in elation while blue eyes shone in ultimate happiness. 'How come you didn't tell me? How far along are you? Did you go to the doctor's without me?' he burst.

'I was planning on telling you tomorrow,' she said, unwrapping his arms from around her waist. She walked to their closet, finding the little booties she had tucked away. Kate gave him the tiny aqua booties with the little tag 'You're a daddy!' on them and she swore he melted. 'I think I'm about three months along, but we have an appointment tomorrow, they'll tell us then. I wanted to make it a surprise for our anniversary.'

'I can't believe this,' he said softly. He sat down on the bed heavily, his eyes hadn't left the booties yet.

Kate moved in front of him, dragging her nail along his head. 'You ok?' Maybe a little of her confidence had wavered with his reaction. Truthfully, Kate had been overcome with shock when the test had been positive, probably worse than this.

'I-' his voice cracked. 'I'm so much better than ok.' His hands fumbled to pull her sweater up, and she found his lips at her stomach, and then he was standing and kissing her lips – yup brushing her teeth was a good call – and hugging her so tightly.

I can't wait to tell the guys, or my mother, or your father, and Alexis!'

'Calm down, Castle,' she giggled as he kissed her again.

'Nope! You're giving me a baby, I don't think I can contain my excitement right now.'

'Giving is probably not the right term.'

'We're having a baby, Kate,' he said cupping her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs along her skin. 'A baby. A child that part you and me, that is going to be as smart as you and that I can corrupt with nerdiness. We are going to love this kid so much, I just can't wait. I am so freaking excited! You know what else I'm going to love?'

'No,' she said, the joy starting to bubble inside her at his elation.

'Taking care of you when you are too big to move, and you can't say no, because well… you can't move,' he chuckled.

'That's a good way of looking at my inevitable weight gain.'

'Not weight, that's going to be all baby, baby,' he couldn't contain the smile on his face. 'Oh, I'm going to love feeding you too!'

'You're such a dork,' she said shaking her head. 'But I love you.'

'I love you, too,' he kissed her quickly again. 'When can we tell everyone?'

'I'm telling Gates on Monday, she's going to put me on desk duty,' Kate grumbled. 'But I was thinking we invite Alexis over, and your mom and my dad for dinner tomorrow night after the appointment?'

'We'll have pictures then, too!' he grinned again. 'And the guys?'

'Before Gates. I don't they'd forgive me if I told the Captain before them. Lanie would murder me for sure.'

'You haven't told Lanie? I thought women told each other these things.'

Kate shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'You're the only one I've told. I figured you kinda helped with the creation, you should be the first to know.'

He softened, all the excitement leaving his body just to sit in realisation and quiet and pure love as his nose brushed hers gently. Rick bent down and kissed her slowly until the tenderness filled her up.

'I love you,' he said again, against her lips.

'Love you, too. You're not upset I didn't tell you?'

'No,' he laughed softly. 'Best Anniversary present ever. And tied for best sick day ever.'

'Not for me. I like my food to stay down.'

'Aside from that.'

'Just promise me you won't go overboard with baby things until we find out what it's going to be?'

'No promises. Baby Castle Mach Two.'

'We are not calling it that.'

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews give me a happy :)


End file.
